Return what has been lost
by Celino
Summary: Belle is at the hospital after being shot by Hook, and Mr Gold realizes that she has forgotten everything. But he still needs to find his son. Is there hope that he can have both back? Started as a one-shot, but is now a story. Changed the rating to T because of the violence introduced in chapter 11.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! I am a huge 'Once Upon a Time' fan, but as I live in New Zealand, the only way I've been able to get anything from Seeson 2 was through the sneak peeks, youtube posts and plot reviews from the internet. When I watched the promos and Sneek Peeks for 'The Outsider' I was afraid of Belle losing her memory after being shot by Hook at the boundary line, so I wrote this as a way to keep hope, even if it did happen. When I read the reviews and found that Belle did, infact lose her memory, I thought I should publish this.

Hope you enjoy!

I do not own Once Upon a Time.

~..~..~..~..

Rumplestiltskin sat next to the hospital bed, gazing numbly at the woman sleeping, the steady 'beep, beep, beep' of the heart monitor was the only thing preventing him from flying into a panic.

The events over the past couple of hours were all such a blur. Finally able to cross the boundary line, Belle's supportive smile. Hook showing up with a gun. Belle coming to his defense and falling to the ground with the gunshot.

Rumple's hands gripped his cane so hard his knuckles turned white. He had never felt so angry, not even at Regina once he found out his Love was still alive.

He had conjured a ball of fire in his hand, ready to strike down the marauding cur that had shot at a woman whose heart was more pure than his would ever be.

And then the car appeared.

It was an outsider's car, and the sound of squealing breaks echoed through the darkness.

Rumple had shielded Belle, rolling to get her out of the way of the skidding vehicle, looking over his shoulder, he saw the car hit Hook before crashing against the road bank.

And now, The Outsider and Hook were being treated for their injuries, while Belle lay unconscious before him, the hospital blankets hiding the bandage-covered bullet wound in her side.

Rumple closed his eyes. 'Please wake up.' He pleaded.

But a niggling voice crept into his mind, echoing his fears in the words he had told many people in the past.

"All magic, comes with a price."

What if the price for finding his son, meant he had to lose Belle?

Rumple shook his head, trying to clear it of such fears. He wouldn't lose her. Not again. He would do everything in his power to make sure that he wouldn't lose her.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

Belle shifted her leg in her sleep, causing the blankets to rustle. Moaning slightly, she shifted her head in discomfort, bringing a hand up to clutch her side.

Rumple's breath caught as her sky blue eyes flickered open, gazing around in confusion before coming to rest on him.

"Belle." He breathed a sigh of relief. "You're awake, thank goodness."

"Where am I?" She asked dazedly.

"You're in the hospital." Rumple explained. "Hook shot you. Believe me," He vowed "The pirate will pay for that."

"Pirate?" Belle asked, confused.

Rumple's eyes focused on Belle's face, examining, searching, and he saw something that caused his hands to shake on his cane.

"Belle." He began hesitantly. "Do you remember who I am?"

Those lovely sky blue eyes searched his face and a flicker of recognition registered.

"You're, Mr Gold." She stated slowly. "Aren't you? I was told to find you."

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked, feeling his throat tightening in fear as he realized what had happened.

"I was…with you, in the forest." Belle answered. She smiled slightly. "It was nice, being outside after living my whole life in the asylum."

"Oh, Belle." Rumple dropped his head onto his hands in despair. "You've forgotten."

The sound of footsteps approaching pulled Rumplestiltskin's awareness back into the hospital room.

The door swung open to allow the Royal family to enter the room, including Henry who followed, as usual carrying his school bag over his shoulder.

"Sheriff Swan." Rumplestiltskin greeted, and it was only then that he realized that tears had been trailing down his cheeks, and he wiped them away quickly.

"Mr Gold." Emma returned the greeting, pausing when she spotted the tears. Since when does Mr Gold cry?

"It's good to see you awake Belle." Mary Margret said quickly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The brunette asked in confusion.

Four pairs of eyes turned to the older man sitting beside the bed.

"She's forgotten who she is?" Charming asked, concerned.

Rumple nodded. "She must have crossed the boundary line accidently after Hook shot her." He mused, a growl entering his voice.

Rumple leaned forward to take his Love's hand, and was thankful that she didn't pull away. "Don't worry, Belle." He told her. "I promise, I will find a way to get you your memories back."

"Belle." She repeated. "That's my name?"

"Belle?" Henry spoke up for the first time. "You mean, from 'Beauty and the Beast?"

Rumple nodded. "Yes." He answered, both questions.

Henry came forward, unzipping his bag as he went. "Maybe this will help." Carefully, he extracted his fairy tale book from his bag and placed it gently on the hospital bed.

"A book?" Belle asked curiously, reaching out to touch the brown leather cover, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Seeing her expression, Rumple felt hope beginning to rise in his chest. "You've always loved reading." He told her. His Belle was still there, somewhere.

"Reading Snow White's story to Prince Charming woke him up from a coma." Henry reminded them all. "So, maybe if Belle reads her story, it could bring her memories back."

"I'm in this book?" Belle asked. "Why? How?"

Rumplestiltskin sighed. "That, my dear, is a very long story. And far too much to take on all at once." Carefully, he moved the book until it rested on her lap, in easy reach. "Small steps, love."

Turning to the boy, Rumple couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Henry." He said. "It's kind of you to give Belle your book. I know how much it means to you."

"No problem." Henry said brightly.

"We should let Belle rest." Mary Margret suggested.

The royal family filed out of the room, and reluctantly, Rumple followed suit.

"Hook is going to pay for this." Rumple vowed.

"He got hit by a car." Emma reminded him. "I don't know how much more damage you can do."

The older man appeared to deflate as he gazed through the window back at the young woman sitting numbly in the hospital bed. She had forgotten him. She couldn't remember him.

He had lost her.

'No!' Rumple gritted his teeth in determination. He would not lose both Belle and Bae. He couldn't.

"So, if Belle's the Beauty from the story…" Henry put forward. "You must be the Beast, right?"

The man sighed, pulling his eyes away from his love to focus on the boy.

"Yes." He whispered. "I am the beast."

"Can't say I'm surprised at the title." Emma muttered.

"But they love each other!" Henry said.

"Then what about True Love's Kiss?" Charming suggested. "Wouldn't that bring her memories back? Like it did with Snow when she forgot me?"

"But Belle doesn't love me." Rumplestiltskin reminded them bitterly. "She doesn't even remember me. So it wouldn't work."

"She doesn't even remember who she is." Mary Margaret put forward, seeing the parallel of when she took the potion that took her love away.

"Exactly." Henry said triumphantly. "And when she reads her story, she'll remember who she is."

"Why did you give Belle your book, Henry?" Rumple asked curiously. "You didn't have to."

Henry became thoughtful before gazing up at the older man.

"Because Belle's your happy ending." He stated surely. "Belle could see that you weren't as bad as everyone thought and she made you realize you could be human again. That you could be loved."

Rumplestiltskin was barely aware that Emma and 'The Charmings' were in the hall. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy.

"That's why you drove her away that first time." Henry continued. "Because you didn't believe that anyone could love you."

"But now you do, I can tell." Henry continued. "You'll be able to get her memories back, she just needs to remember who she is first."

The boy sounded so sure, that Rumple wanted to believe him.

But then he realized something.

"I still have to find my son." He said, snapping out of his reverie and turning to Emma. "You're still going to help me."

"Of course." Emma agreed.

Turning his gaze back on his Love through the window, he noticed that Belle had fallen asleep again, her hands resting on the book in her lap.

"You're right." He said thoughtfully. "She can't remember who I am until she remembers who she is. She'll need to do that in her own time. Me being here will just confuse her more."

"So," he continued, turning again to Emma, "while she's recovering, you and I can leave to find Bae. When we return, I can focus on restoring Belle's memories to her."

"Sure." Emma agreed reluctantly.

"I'm coming with you." Henry added quickly.

"Absolutely not." Emma said firmly.

Henry turned to Mr Gold. "I'll take the book back." He said. "But Belle needs to remember who she is. It'll be harder, without reading her story."

Rumple raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you making a deal with me, Henry?"

"Yep."

"Well, it's not gonna work, kid." Emma stated. "I'm your mother, you need my permission. There's nothing Gold can do."

Henry kept his gaze on Mr Gold, who smirked slightly. He hadn't thought Henry would try to make a deal with him. The book in exchange for accompanying them.

"Why do you want to come, Henry?" He asked.

"I lost my mom once," Henry began. "I don't want to lose her again. And this time, I can go with her."

As Mr Gold continued to gaze at the boy, he realized they had something in common. Henry had left Storybrooke, to find his long-lost mother, and now, he was taking a similar journey to find his son.

"Oh, Henry." Emma knelt down to hug her son. "You'll never lose me. I'll be back, I promise."

"But I wonder what Regina will do, once you've left?" Rumplestiltskin thought aloud.

That comment pulled Emma up short. What would happen once she leaves? Would she try to take back Henry?

"We won't let her anywhere near him, Emma." Mary Margaret told her daughter.

But Emma was determined. Regina would not get her son. And the only way to ensure that, would be to keep him as far away from Regina as possible.

"Fine." She admitted. "You can come Henry."

Henry smiled triumphantly before mouthing 'thank you' to Mr Gold from under his mother's arm.

"We should leave soon, but I want to make sure Belle will be alright." Rumple said quickly. "I don't want her to be alone in her apartment."

"She can have a room at Granny's, once she's out of the hospital." Mary Margret put forward. "Ruby and I will look after her."

"Put her bills on my tab." Rumple said, placing his hand on the hospital window, wishing he were touching the woman within rather than the cool glass.

~..~..~..~..

Belle woke up again a couple of hours later, finding herself in the same metal bed with crisp white sheets. Though she was now alone, she felt strangely comforted in this room. The white walls were familiar. They reminded her of the asylum where she'd lived her whole life, just with glass windows and machinery.

As she shifted herself into a sitting position, she felt pain lace through her again, originating from her side. She had been shot. That was what Mr Gold had told her. But shot with what?

Mr Gold. She remembered spotting the sign for his shop from the street and was thankful that the man she had been told to find had his name so clearly out in the open.

But the way he looked at her when he turned around…that felt familiar, though she couldn't remember why. And when she woke up here, she felt the same thing, like something tugging at her heart, trying to remind her of something that she'd forgotten.

She'd forgotten. That's what he had said. That she'd forgotten who she was. And it was true. All she could remember were white, padded walls. She hadn't even known what her name was until Mr Gold had told her.

But how did he know her? How did she know him?

"Love." He'd called her. "Small steps, Love."

Did she love this man? This Mr Gold? Is that why he hugged her, promising to protect her? Is that why he looked so sad, when he realized that she'd forgotten?

Belle's eyes fell onto the large book that still lay on her lap.

The boy had said that her story was in this book.

Carefully, she opened the cover and, turning the pages, pausing slightly to examine some pictures, she flicked through until she found the one she was looking for.

"Beauty and The Beast." She whispered, and a flicker of…something past through her.

A small smile tugged at Belle's mouth as she began to read…her story.

~..~..~..`

Author's note: So, what do you think? It's a bit short, I know, but do you think it's worth continuing? I'm thinking of doing something with the water from the wishing well that has 'the power to return to us that which one has lost' as it's the Storybrooke version of the Lake Nostos(?).


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow, thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I know a couple of people said that Rumple shouldn't leave Belle so soon, so I thought I'd write this chapter of them saying goodbye before moving on- I loved writing it! I just remember a quote from an interview, where the writers said that, for Rumple, it was all about finding his son and nothing got in the way of that, not even love. So, next chapter will be once Rumple has officially left and Belle is out of the hospital.

Now, onto the Chapter!

Again, I do not own OUAT.

~..~..~..~

Belle turned the page and found that she was up to the next story: Snow White.

'No', she thought. There was no way that that was all there was to Beauty and the Beast. Her story.

Turning back to the previous page, Belle reread of how The Beast was told of his Love's Death by Queen Regina. He was so devastated that his refusal to believe in true love had lead to his Love's death, that he replaced a golden chalice with the little chipped teacup, which was all he had left to remember her by.

'What kind of an ending is that?' Belle wondered in confusion. This couldn't possibly be her story. After all, she wasn't dead.

But still, the story had stirred _something_ inside her. It was the same feeling she had felt when she looked at Mr Gold.

Belle cast her mind back to when she first saw the man in his shop. How he had reached out to her, grasping her arm.

"You're real." He had whispered. "You're alive."

'He thought I was dead.' Belle realized. 'He had known me before, but thought I was dead.'

She reread the last passage again. She needed to find out if this really was her story.

'He replaced a golden chalice with the little chipped teacup…'

"The chipped cup." Belle whispered. It wasn't much to go on. But if this really was her story, as she had been told, and she had loved Mr Gold in another life… then she needed to find this thing that linked their stories. Surely, if the chipped up was so treasured, Mr Gold would still have it?

It wasn't much to go on, but Belle could _feel_ the hole in her mind where her memories used to be, she could feel _something_ in her heart tugging at her, trying to help her remember.

She was going to get her memories back.

A knock at the door brought Belle back to the hospital room. It was morning, she had been reading all night and now the sun was streaming in through a nearby window.

Belle took a moment to revel in the feeling of sunlight on her face, before remembering that she had a visitor.

It was Mr Gold.

"Hey, Belle. Good morning." The man appeared nothing like the angry person she had seen on the street the previous night. He seemed more as he was beside her bed a few hours ago. Like a timid dog, wanting to come forward, but afraid of what would happen if he did.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better, thank you." Belle answered. She felt that tugging feeling in her heart again. She had known this man before, she was sure. 'I just wish I could remember him'. She thought.

Mr Gold's eyes fell upon the open book .

"You've been reading." He stated, and Belle noticed his hands shake slightly on his cane.

Belle nodded. "I read 'Beauty and The Beast' last night."

"You read all night?" He asked, concerned. "Belle, you should have slept."

"I wanted to read my story." She answered slowly.

Mr Gold closed his eyes briefly, as if gathering courage.

"And?" He whispered.

"It's not a very good ending." She mumbled.

"Well, stories never really end, do they?" The older man stepped further unto the room, until he was beside her bed. Sitting down, Mr Gold showed Belle the paper bag he carried.

"I brought you some breakfast."

Carefully, Mr Gold helped Belle eat as comfortably as she could, around her bandages and IV drip. They were called pancakes, and while Belle couldn't remember ever eating them before, they tasted delicious. Had she ever eaten anything as sweet as the syrup?

"Thank you." Belle said as Mr Gold packed up the cutlery and folded the tray away.

"You're welcome, Belle."

Those eyes… surely Belle would remember those eyes? Dark and warm, but there was pain behind them too.

"I brought you some other things as well." Mr Gold continued quickly. "I went to your apartment and brought you some clothes for when you're ready to leave." He pointed over to where a couple of bags were by the door, ready for her. "And, I also brought you this." He reached into a pocket of his coat before placing the object in her hands.

It was a chipped teacup. Belle had to place a hand over her chest. She'd felt a very strong tug at her heart that time.

Mr Gold's dark eyes drew her own. "This is the only thing I possess, which I truly cherish." He told her. "And I thought if there was one object that would help you with your memory, it would be this."

Belle lifted the cup to eye level, examining every inch of it. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she was thankful that the heart monitor had been disconnected last night after she'd woken up.

"I…I know this." She whispered cautiously. "I think…I think this was mine."

"Really?" Hope and relief flooded Mr Gold's face as gazed at the woman before him.

"I…I can't remember exactly, but I'm _sure_ I know this." Belle felt tears fill her eyes as she struggled to remember. It was like trying to catch the wind. Even though she could _feel_ a memory, every time she tried to catch it, to hold it, it slipped through her grasp.

"It's alright Belle." Mr Gold assured her. "The point is that you have the memories in you. You could recognize the cup as yours, even though you couldn't remember it. As to how you know this cup…" Mr Gold reached forward to turn a page in the book on Belle's lap, revealing an illustration of a chipped teacup resting on a tall pedestal.

Carefully, Belle held the cup next to the picture, turning it slowly.

There! The chip was in the same spot, the handle pointing in the same direction and the flower on the side matched the picture perfectly.

"They're the same." Belle whispered. "They're the same!"

"Yes, they are." Mr Gold smiled. "This is your story Belle. Our story." He took a breath. "When Regina told me you were dead, I couldn't forgive myself. The only thing I had left to remind me of you was your chipped cup. Then, when you found me in my shop-"

"You thought I was dead." Belle answered, as the shop was one of the few memories she did have. "You grasped my arm and said 'you're alive'."

Mr Gold nodded.

"And when the curse was broken," He continued "you were yourself again. My beautiful Belle." Sighing, he hung his head.

"Then that pirate took you away from me. Took your memories."

Slowly, timidly, Belle reached out and ran her fingers lightly through the man's shoulder length hair. He froze at the touch for a moment, before lifting his head.

Those eyes! Hope and love and anguish. Belle could feel her heart aching in response to those eyes. She wanted to take that pain away.

A sharp knock caused the two of them to jump slightly, the moment broken.

"Good morning Sheriff Swan." Mr Gold sighed, looking as though he was trying not to roll his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt." The woman said as she casually entered the room. "But I thought you said we had to get going, Gold."

"I'll be there in a moment." He answered smoothly. "I just have one thing left to do."

The Sheriff nodded. "Okay." She said. "Glad to see you awake, Belle. Doctor Whale says you should be able to leave in a day or so."

Once the woman had left, Mr Gold removed the blue studded ring he wore.

"I'd like you to have this, Belle." He said, offering the ring to her.

"Why?" She asked. The ring was clearly his, not hers. It was much too big for her.

"Because I'm going to be leaving soon to find my son, Baelfire." Mr Gold explained carefully. "And while Hook is still…recovering from his injuries, Cora is still in the area."

"Who's Cora?" Belle asked, still not taking the ring.

"A very powerful…magician." Mr Gold answered slowly. "She actually used to be a student of mine. She's Regina's mother."

"And this ring is for?"

"Protection." Mr Gold answered. "On this ring, I have placed the most powerful protection spell I could. This will protect you. From Cora's magic, at least."

He offered the ring again, this time Belle took it, sliding it on her right index finger. As she did so, the ring glowed purple, and it shrank slightly to fit.

Mr Gold smiled with relief. "That will protect you while I'm gone." He whispered. "But I promise, I will be back as soon as I can." Leaning forward, he drew her eyes to meet his once more.

"Never take it off, you understand?" He asked her. "You will wear it at all times."

Belle nodded. "I promise."

Gently, Mr Gold reached out and cupped Belle's face with one hand.

"Goodbye Belle." He whispered. "Be safe until I return."

~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what do you think? The cup scene was inspired from the first season, when David sees the windmill in Mr Gold's Pawn shop when he goes in to ask for directions to the toll bridge. I was debating whether to keep the first section, of Belle reviewing her story, as it was all pretty much repeated, but I decided to keep it, as Belle loves books so much. And, I heard she used books to help her solve things in 'The Outsider', so I think, for Belle, books are her love, so she'll use books to help her find herself again. (Hint to where I'm going with this...)

I also thought Rumple wouldn't just leave Belle to fend for herself, if he knew Cora was still around, even Regina is still a danger to him. So I had to have him give Belle some kind of protection while he was gone, and I remembered seeing him wearing a ring with a blue stone in it. Perfect protection charm!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you so much to all my lovely followers and reviewers! Here's chapter three, I hope you like it.

I don't own any characters in this story, as usual.

~..~..~..~

"Stop the car." Rumple ordered, and Emma carefully pulled to the side of the road. They were just at the boundary line.

"What are we doing?" Emma asked as Rumple got out of the car with a map, and unfolded it across the bonnet of the yellow bug.

"Pinpointing our destination." Rumple explained. He had already draped his son's shawl around his neck. "I don't know how well magic will work outside the boundary, if at all, so, unless you want to simply drive aimlessly across the country…"

"All right." Emma granted. "What are you going to do?"

"Just a simple locating spell." Rumple answered mildly, and Henry climbed out of the back seat, curious.

Emma had to work hard to not roll her eyes when she saw what the older man pulled out of his coat pocket.

"A pendulum?" She asked. "Are you serious?"

"You didn't scoff at the dream catcher." Rumple replied, gathering a fistful of his son's shawl in the same hand as the pendulum chain.

"Now, where are you, my boy?" He whispered as he hung the pendulum over the map.

The silver pendulum began to glow purple and as Rumple moved it across the map, it began circling, searching.

Suddenly, the pendulum dropped, leaving only the very end of the chain in Rumple's hand, and its point had landed on a specific area of the map.

All three travelers leaned in to read the location.

"Manhattan?" Emma queried. "Your son's in New York?"

Rumple smiled. It had worked. He was going to find his son.

"Have you ever seen the Statue of Liberty, Henry?" He asked.

Henry grinned. He was going on an adventure. And he was going with his mother.

~..~..~..~

"Okay, this is your room." The young woman who called herself Ruby announced as she led Belle through the door.

Belle had just been allowed out of the hospital, but she was on strict instructions to be on bed rest as she still hadn't fully recovered.

She had been terrified of leaving the hospital, as she had no idea where she could go. Mr Gold had said that she'd had an apartment, but hadn't said where it was.

Luckily, this young woman with streaks of red through her long, dark hair showed up in an equally red car. Introducing herself as Ruby, the woman claimed to be a friend, and said that Belle could stay at the inn that she ran with her Grandmother for as long as she needed.

"Thank you so much." Belle said for about the tenth time, gazing about the small, but comfortable room. It was nothing like what she'd had at the asylum. There was an actual bed and windows that let in sunlight. There was even a chest of drawers for her to keep clothes in. And she actually had a variety of clothes to put in the drawers. Her whole life, all she could remember wearing were the white hospital uniforms that were standard issue for patients. But now, as she ran her fingers along each item of clothing that Mr Gold had packed for her, marveling at the beautiful colours and the different textures, she realized that there was a whole new world that she had been missing out on.

"I don't know how I'm going to pay for all this." Belle said hesitantly as Ruby hung her last dress in the closet. "The room, the food…everything."

"You don't have to worry about a thing, Belle." Ruby answered with a kind smile. "Mr Gold said that he would cover any bills you have, so if I were you," she finished with a cheeky smile, "I'd start living it up!"

Laughing, Belle shook her head. "Actually, I think I should try to finish these stories." Belle said, walking over to where she'd placed the book on her new bedside table. "Doctor Whale says I need to rest, and if all these stories are like mine, maybe I can find something to help me get my memory back. Something that happened in another story."

"I've seen Henry with that book." Ruby mused aloud, eyeing the volume pensively.

"Is your story in here?" Belle asked curiously.

"Let's see."

Belle placed the book on the bed, and the two women flicked through the pages.

"Here it is!" Ruby exclaimed. "Red Riding Hood."

"Red Riding Hood?" Belle queried, then gasped in realization. "Red." She turned a smile onto her friend. "Ruby red."

"Exactly." Ruby smiled.

"Have you read your story?" Belle asked.

"I've lived it." Ruby shook her head. "I don't need to read it."

"Is there anything that could help me get my memories back?" Belle asked.

"I don't think so," Ruby shook her head again. "What stories have you read?"

"Well, I first read my story; Beauty and the Beast." Belle began. "Then after Mr Gold left yesterday, I read his story: Rumplestiltskin, and found out how he started life as a spinner, before becoming The Dark One to save his son, and how he met Cora." Belle's fingers idly turned the ring on her finger. "He's gone to look for his son now. He must love him so much."

"Well, it's certainly a different side to Mr Gold." Ruby's comment jolted Belle out of her daydream.

"Well," Belle breathed. "I read of Rumplestiltskin doing many amazing things, but I couldn't find anything regarding lost memories."

"Maybe," Ruby began flicking through the pages until she found the story she knew would be in the book. "You should try this one."

"Snow White." Belle read. It was the story after hers. "How can this one help?"

"Snow once drank a potion to forget her love, as he was meant to marry someone else." Ruby explained gently. "She was eventually able to get her memories of him back."

"She could?" Belle asked. "So it can be done?"

Ruby nodded and Belle laughed in relief.

"Okay." Belle agreed. "I'll start reading it right now."

"I'll leave you to rest." Ruby grinned, heading to the door. "Remember, the diner's just downstairs if you get hungry."

Belle nodded, before settling herself on the bed, wincing as her injury protested, and began reading.

Time passed as Belle read Snow White's story. How she met 'Prince Charming' by stealing his mother's ring, and how they fought trolls together. How he had been meant to marry Princess Abigail, the daughter of King Midas, causing Snow to go to Rumplestilskin for a potion that would cure her of her broken heart.

Belle had reread that section of the story, but still came to the same conclusion: it had been true love's kiss that had brought back Snow's memories.

Belle sighed, knowing that that couldn't work for her. For while she did feel drawn to Mr Gold, she did not love him. And she doubted there'd be much chance to fall in love with him with him out of town, as he was.

Nevertheless, Belle continued to read, hoping to at least find a reference to something, anything that could break a curse. For while True Love's kiss was the most powerful, surely it wasn't the only way?

Eventually, her eyes became sore and tired from staring at the pages, and Belle's stomach was telling her that it was time to eat.

Sighing, she carefully got up, mindful of her still healing wound and made her way gingerly down the stairs into the diner.

She pushed open the door and was startled slightly to see the room so crowded with people. Granny's, it seemed, was the place to go for dinner in this town.

"Belle!" Ruby greeted happily. "Come sit down. I'll get you a hamburger and an ice tea. They're you're favourite."

"Thank you." Belle answered, wondering vaguely what a hamburger and an ice tea were.

Cautiously, she made her way through the room to a spare table by the window.

After waiting for a few minutes, a tall glass was placed in front of her.

"There you go." Ruby smiled. "Your hamburger will be right up."

"Thank you." Belle said again, taking a careful sip of her drink.

As the cold liquid hit her tongue, Belle almost dropped the glass in shock.

"It's delicious!" She exclaimed.

Ruby smiled. "Told you it was your favourite."

Belle sat contently sipping her ice tea, watching the other patrons in the room. Though many threw curious glances her way, no one came to talk to her. Belle wasn't sure f she was relieved or not at that. For while she was sure that she did have friends in this town, like Ruby, Belle wasn't sure if she could have a conversation with people she couldn't remember. Besides, how could she be sure if what people told her were true?

Belle sighed, gazing at the lumps of ice at the bottom of her glass. She needed her memories back.

"Belle?" A voice asked, and she looked up.

A man had just entered the diner. He was dressed in a vest, shirt and jacket, and the eyes behind his glasses matched the kindness of his gentle smile.

"My name's Doctor Hopper." He came forward, extending a hand. "But most people call me Archie."

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Hopper." Belle greeted.

"May I sit with you?" He asked.

Curious, Belle gestured to the seat opposite her.

"Thank you." Dr Hopper removed his coat before sitting down.

"I know you don't remember me." He began. "And we didn't really get a chance to talk before you lost your memories. But, while I know you won't remember why, I still wanted to take this moment to say thank you."

"For what?" Belle asked.

"For freeing me." He answered. "Everyone in town had believed that I had been killed by Regina, but in truth it was actually Cora, her mother. She kidnapped me and kept me prisoner on Hook's ship. When Hook stole something belonging to Mr Gold, and you came to get it, you also rescued me, helping me to escape and to clear Regina's name of my murder."

Belle had felt her eyes widening as Dr Hopper told his story, and she realized her mouth was open slightly with shock.

She quickly closed it.

"I did that?" She asked.

Archie smiled. "Yes." He answered simply. "You're a very brave woman."

"But, why would Cora want to kidnap you?" Belle asked, absently turning the ring on her finger. "And frame her own daughter for murder? How could a mother do that?"

"We can only guess to Cora's reasons." Dr Hopper answered sadly. "But I'm just glad that Regina got her name cleared. She's been trying so hard to become a better person for her son. Just as Mr Gold has been trying to be a better man for you. Which brings me to the second reason I wanted to talk to you." He continued before Belle could ask about the last comment he made.

"In our old home, I was a conscience, helping to guide people to do the right thing." Archie began. "In this town, I am a therapist, helping people sort out their problems and find the right path forward."

Belle regarded the man before her curiously. "When you said 'Doctor', I thought you meant like Dr Whale."

"Oh, no." Archie shook his head, smiling. "I don't work with physical problems, but help people deal with mental or emotional problems."

Belle felt fear creep into her mind.

"Like at the asylum?"

"No!" Doctor Hopper was quick to answer. "No, absolutely not. All I do is guide, you're the one who decides what direction to take." The man met her eyes earnestly. "You are not crazy, Belle." He told her. "You never have been. The memories you have of the asylum are the memories that Regina wanted you to have."

"But you can help me get my memories back?" Belle could feel the emotion welling up inside her. She wasn't crazy.

"I'm afraid I can't guarantee anything." Dr Hopper granted. "After all, Sneezy has yet to recover his memories since he crossed the town line, though he hasn't been trying as he doesn't know what he's lost. But you do." Gingerly, Archie took up Belle's hand in support, and Belle just then, realized that tears had escaped her eyes.

"You do realize that you've lost your memory. You know that you were someone else before. And if you can do something as brave as to sneak onto a pirate ship and defeat a pirate captain, then I'm sure that you will be able to find a way to remember who you are."

Belle smiled gratefully, squeezing the Doctor's hand slightly in thanks.

"And you'll help me?" She asked tremulously.

"If you want me to." Archie answered and Belle nodded quickly.

"Yes." She answered. "I want to remember who I was."

"All right." Dr Hopper nodded. "How about you come by my office tomorrow, at around ten o'clock?" He suggested. "It's just across the road." He pointed through the window.

Belle nodded eagerly. "Ten o'clock tomorrow." She agreed.

"See you tomorrow, then, Belle." Archie said.

"Order up!" Ruby announced cheerfully as she arrived with the food.

The hamburger was the most delicious thing that Belle had ever smelled. And for the first time, she truly felt hopeful.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: What do you think? I had wondered how Mr Gold would know that they had to search in Manhattan for his son, so I came up with how I think it'll work. After all, pendulums are used to locate things, why shouldn't Rumple use one, as he's used a dream catcher before? Also, I love the idea of Archie thanking Belle for saving him and offering to help her find who she is. Archie is such a good person, and if anyone could help Belle remember the kind of brave, strong-hearted woman she is, it would be Jiminy Cricket.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews, guys! It's one thing to have this story in my head, but I am so happy that so many other people like it.

As I've said before, I'm from New Zealand, so I can't watch the episodes yet, but I can watch the promos, sneak peeks and video clips that get posted on youtube, so I may get somethings right, and I may be way off on the smaller details, (like how Emma hasn't agreed to help Gold find his son yet) but I glad you guys are forgiving in that regard, thank you.

Here is chapter four, which entails Belle's therapy session with Dr Archie Hopper. I wanted to get it posted before episode 12 aired. Hope you like it!

~..~..~..~..

The next morning, after breakfast, Belle made her way across the road to Dr Hopper's office.

"Ah, Belle, welcome." Dr Hopper greeted warmly once he'd answered the door. "Come in. Have a seat."

"Thank you." Belle entered slowly, gazing around the small room before taking a seat in a chair. She'd brought the story book with her, and rested it on her knees, once she'd put her bag on the floor.

"So," she began. "How do we start?"

Dr Hopper smiled. "We can start with anything you feel like talking about." He answered.

Seeing the confused frustration on the woman's face, Archie ventured a suggestion.

"How about we start with the memories that you do have?"

"But," Belle protested. "I thought they were all wrong. Not real."

"Well, they're wrong in that they are the memories that Regina wanted you to have." Archie granted. "And while any memories that you have here of being a child will most likely be false, there can be links to your real life story. And even though the curse was designed to prevent us being happy, and so took away the things that made us happy, whether a person or quality," he continued, "we are still the people we were before, we still have those qualities that made us who we are, we just needed to find a way to bring that out in this place."

"I'm still not sure I understand." Belle said.

"Well, for example," Archie put forward. "For so many years here, I would do whatever Regina told me, even if my conscience told me otherwise. It was only when Emma arrived, and I saw the bravery the she and Henry had, to stand up to Regina, that I then got the courage to do the same. To continue my work the way my conscience allows me to."

"So, even while the curse was still active, you were able to find the person you were, even if you couldn't remember it?" Belle asked.

Archie nodded. "As I said last night, Belle, there is no guarantee that you will remember who you were. But with time, you may be able to become who you were."

Belle nodded. "Well, as far back as I can remember, I've been in the asylum." Belle ventured. "I don't know whether I have family, I didn't even know my name."

"Really?" Archie sounded surprised. "No memories of your childhood at all?"

Belle shook her head.

"Maybe because you were a prisoner, Regina didn't see the point in giving you false memories, as you were never meant to escape." Archie thought aloud.

"All I remember is being in that padded cell." Belle continued. "Just the same white walls and food pushed through a flap in the door twice a day. No visitors, unless you count the woman who would sometimes stare at me through the flap in the door."

"Who was that woman?" Archie asked.

"Her eyes were cold, and she had short, dark hair." Belle said. "Her face would always look…gloating."

"That would probably be Regina." Dr Hopper said gently.

"That's it really," Belle finished glumly. "Until Jefferson freed me."

"Who's Jefferson?" Dr Hopper asked.

"The man who got me out." Belle explained. "He opened the cell door, which had never happened before, and offered his hand. He told me to find Mr. Gold, and to tell him that Regina locked me up. He led me out of the hospital, past the head nurse who was lying unconscious at her desk and out the front door. So many people walking around. And the noise!" Belle placed her hands over her ears in remembrance of the strange sights and sounds, so overwhelming compared to the silence of the asylum.

"I wandered through the streets, wondering how I could find this man I was told to find. Jefferson had left me as soon as I had left the hospital grounds. Finally, I saw the sign saying 'Mr. Gold's Pawnshop' and I walked in."

"Why did you do what Jefferson said?" Dr Hopper asked. "You had never seen him before, he'd knocked out the Nurse, and all those new sights and sounds must have been terrifying for you, after being locked up for so long."

Belle lowered her eyes, thinking. "He was getting me out of the asylum." She answered after a while. "I wanted to get out. To see something other than the same walls every day. I wanted…something different. And I knew that if that was ever going to happen, then I would have to go with Jefferson, otherwise I would stay stuck in the same cell every day until I died. And that idea," Belle finished, "was all the motivation I needed."

Archie nodded thoughtfully. "And what happened when you found Mr. Gold?" he asked. "Did he seem familiar to you?"

Belle cast her mind back once more. "The shop door had a 'closed 'sign on it," she began. "But I had to find out if this was the man I was looking for, so I walked in anyway. I found him in the back room of the shop. He began to say that the shop was closed, but he broke off as soon as he turned around. I told him was I was told, even though I didn't really understand it. But he…" Belle had to pause for a breath as she remembered those dark eyes, his firm, but gentle grip on her arm.

"He seemed to recognize me." She continued. "He spoke as if he knew me. He gripped my arm, as if to check if I was real. Jefferson had said that Mr. Gold would protect me, and when I relayed that, Mr. Gold hugged me, saying that he would."

Belle sighed, closing her eyes at the memory. "It felt so familiar…and he was acting as if he knew me, and cared about my safety…but I couldn't remember him. I didn't know him. I asked him if I knew him, and he said "no, but you will"."

Archie nodded, waiting for Belle to continue.

"I followed him to his car, and we drove to the forest." Belle's voice was distant, lost in the memory. "I couldn't remember being in a car before, and I saw so many things outside, just passing by so fast. I asked him where we were going, and he said that there was something he had to do… he had to bring back something important…"

Archie nodded. "And then?"

Belle shook her head. "I just remember following him through the trees. It was nice. I kept on stopping to smell the soil, or the pine needles, or to feel the breeze through the trees." The young woman smiled happily at the memory before it suddenly faded. "Then I blacked out…"

"That must have been the curse breaking." Dr Hopper surmised.

"And the next thing I remember is, I'm lying on the road at night, a shooting pain through my side, and Mr. Gold yelling "Belle!" above me. I didn't know that that was my name. He laid me on the ground, and I heard a man shouting "Come on, crocodile! Do your worst!"

Belle began to shake as she replayed that last night on the street.

"Mr. Gold's face was terrifying, so full of anger." She whispered. "He-he had a ball of _fire_ appear in his hand…" Belle had to stop for a breath before she could continue on.

"Then there was a flash of light, and such loud noises…Mr. Gold dove on top of me, rolling me out of the way as something big rushed by us. I heard something skid…and then it crashed. And then it was silence."

Belle took deep breaths, trying to get control of herself.

"This man said he would protect me." Belle continued. "But when I saw him with fire in his hand, I was afraid."

"What about when he came to see you in the hospital?" Archie asked.

Belle considered this, waking up to see Mr. Gold sitting beside her bed.

"He was nothing like how he'd been on the street." Belle remembered. "He was more like how he was in the store. Hesitant. His eyes were warm, but so sad."

"So, the anger that Mr. Gold had shown on the street," Dr Hopper put forward, "wasn't directed at you?"

Belle shook her head, "No," she said. "He said something about a pirate..."

"Hook." Archie supplied.

"The one who kept you prisoner on his ship?" Belle asked.

"And the one who stole from Mr. Gold." Archie added.

" And I went to get it back for him." Belle finished, and Archie nodded.

"So Hook shot me to get back at me?" Belle asked.

"To get back at Mr. Gold, most likely." Dr Hopper answered thoughtfully. "You're the one he loves, but once you crossed the town line, he lost you."

"So Hook shot me, goaded Mr. Gold, calling him a crocodile, and Mr. Gold tried to retaliate with the fire before the car hit us."

"It appears so." Archie said.

"So," Belle said eagerly. "Mr. Gold was trying to protect me, with the fire. He protected me from the car."

"You're the one he loves." Dr Hopper repeated. "We protect those we love."

Belle let out a breath. "I knew he wasn't a bad person." She said.

"How did you know that?" Archie asked her.

"I-I could feel it." Belle replied, putting a hand over her chest. "I was afraid at first, but once I started talking to him, I could feel something tugging at my heart, as if trying to remind me of something."

Quickly, Belle opened up her bag, and held up the chipped teacup.

"Mr. Gold brought me this." She told Dr Hopper. "He said that it was mine, and that it was the only object he had to remind him of me. And look."

Belle opened up the story book, turning the pages until she came to the picture of the cup sitting on the pedestal.

"They're the same." She told Dr Hopper, showing him. Archie pulled the book closer and gently took the cup, turning it until it matched the picture exactly. He smiled.

"Henry gave you this book?" He asked.

"The little boy?" Belle confirmed and Archie nodded. "Yes." She answered.

"He thought that I should read my story to remember who I was before I could remember who anyone else was."

"Well, it's certainly seems to have helped." Dr Hopper granted, returning the cup to her. "You now know you were someone else, even though you can't remember, and you can recognize the things that you knew."

"I'm just hoping that one of these stories will help me find a way to get my memory back." Belle said. "But so far, the only curse-breaker I've found is 'true love's kiss.'"

"Well, that is the most powerful way." Dr Hopper admitted. "But, not the only one."

As he handed the book back to Belle, her hand slipped and the book fell open onto the ground.

Picking it up, Belle paused when the word 'curse' jumped out at her from the page. The illustration showed a golden statue of a knight with his sword raised.

Belle quickly skimmed the paragraph and gasped.

"I found it!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Archie asked, leaning forward to see.

Excitedly, Belle read the page quickly.

" Princess Abigail told of how her True Love, Fredrick, bravely defended her father when their carriage was attacked, but due to her father's curse, he was instantly turned to gold. 'Any curse can be broken.' Prince James said to Princess Abigail. 'Have you tried True Love's Kiss?'

'Until my lips bled.' Abigail answered sadly, gazing at the statue that had once been the man she loved.

'There must be another way.' James stated surely.

'There is Legend of a lake." Princess Abigail began, "Lake Nostos. It is said to have the power to return to you what has been lost."

James vowed to retrieve water from the lake, despite Princess Abigail's protests that no one had ever survived."

Belle raised her head. "I think this might be it." She flicked over to the next page, skimming until she found what she needed.

" Prince James offered the canteen to Princess Abigail. "Water from Lake Nostos." He said proudly.

Princess Abigail took the canteen gratefully before hurrying over to the statue that had formally been Fredrick.

With hope in her heart, Abigail poured the water over her gilded Love.

As the water trickled over the metal, the gold began to change…

Within moments, the gold was stripped away to reveal a knight in armor. Joyfully, Abigail helped her love to steady himself and remove his helmet.

It had worked! The water had returned Fredrick to his human form, and to his true love, Abigail."

Belle held the book like the treasure it was. "Water from Lake Nostos." She whispered. This was it. This was the thing that could return her memories to her. It had transformed a golden man back into a human, surely this water could return her memories to her?

"Is there a lake here?" Belle asked Archie excitedly.

"A Lake?" Archie shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not."

"But," Belle frowned, "there has to be _something_ like it here."

Archie lowered his eyes, thinking hard. There was no Lake in Storybrooke, but…

"The Wishing Well." He realized.

"What?"

"The Wishing Well.' Archie repeated. "It's in the forest."

"The forest?" Belle asked. Then gasped. "Mr. Gold!"

"What?" Now the doctor was puzzled.

"Mr. Gold took me into the forest." Belle reminded him. "He said that he had to bring something important back."

"He brought magic back." Archie nodded.

"He must have gone to the wishing well, and it brought back what was lost to him, which was magic, which was how he was able to cross the town line and conjure fire." Belle continued, on a roll. "So surely, if magic is here, the power of the wishing well is stronger, if it's our version of the Lake."

"The wishing well was where Emma and Mary-Margaret were able to come back after they went to the Enchanted forest." Archie nodded. Yes, the water had regained its magical properties.

"Then that's it." Belle exclaimed. "That's how I can get my memories back. I just have to drink the water from the well!"

"Can you remember where it is?" Archie asked quickly, getting caught up in Belle's excitement.

Belle's smile deflated slightly. "No," she admitted. "The curse must have broken before we got there. I don't know where it is. Do you?"

Dr Hopper shook his head. "I'm sorry, Belle, but I don't." He gestured to the book. "Perhaps you could ask David, uh, Prince James?" He suggested. "I'm sure he'll remember where it is. Or Mary-Margret, uh, Snow."

Belle nodded. "Thank you. Do you know where I can find them?"

"Ruby's a friend of theirs" Archie smiled. "You could always try Granny's. They usually go there for lunch or dinner."

'Perfect!' Belle grinned and began gathering her things.

"Thank you so much, Dr Hopper." She said gratefully. He had helped her figure out the key she needed.

"You're most welcome, Belle." Dr Hopper replied as he opened the door for her. "Good luck."

Belle practically skipped out of the office and down the stairs to the street. She had found the answer! Now, she just needed to find the well. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and Belle felt a thrill of excitement pass through her.

This was the kind of life that she had been missing in that padded cell. Adventure. Excitement. And friends who wanted to help her.

Opening the door to Granny's, Belle spotted Ruby serving a couple at the bar. Hurrying over, Belle couldn't contain herself.

"I've found it!" She whispered to her friend excitedly.

" Found what?" Ruby asked, smiling in anticipation.

"How to get my memories back!" Belle explained. Flipping open the book, Belle showed Ruby the picture of the golden knight.

"This man, Fredrick, was turned to gold by King Midas." She explained as Ruby studied the page. She didn't see the man near her turn his head at the sound of the name.

"Prince James had to go to Lake Nostos to collect some of the water, as it had the power to return something that you had lost. Once Fredrick had the water poured over his statue, the water returned him to his former state."

"Wow." Ruby stated. "So, where's the lake here?"

"The wishing well." Two voices said in unison.

Belle started, turning her eyes to the couple beside them.

"Uh, Belle," Ruby began. "This is David, or Prince James, and his wife Mary-Margaret, or Snow White."

"You're Prince James?" Belle asked the man, who nodded confidently.

"Yes, I am." He answered slowly. "And I can't believe I didn't think if the water before, it's brilliant."

"I found it in the book." Belle said gesturing to the still open page. "You saved Fredrick with it."

"And it brought me and Emma back." Mary-Margret added. "Maybe it can bring back Belle's memories.

"And Sneezy's, too." Ruby added.

"Do you know where the wishing well is?" Belle asked.

David shook his head. "I've been to the lake," he said. "Not to the well."

"I have." Mary-Margret grinned.

"Me too." Ruby added.

"Brilliant!" Belle breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's go now."

As Belle pushed herself away from the bar, pain shot through her side again, causing her to wince.

She'd forgotten about that.

Ruby saw the wince too. "Belle, you're still injured."

"I'll be fine." Belle assured her, but her friend shook her head.

"No, you could make yourself worse." Ruby told her. "Please stay here. We'll go get the water for you and Sneezy."

"No!" Belle objected. "I want my memories back."

"And you'll get them back." David swore to her. "You did the work of figuring out we needed the wishing well, let us at least help you by getting the water for you."

"Thank you." Belle said after a moment. "But I still want to come with you. I promised myself I would get my memories back, and I want to make sure that I'm working every step of the way." Belle was determined. "I'm coming with you."

"All right." Prince James agreed. "Ruby, we'll need bottles to carry the water."

"On it." Ruby hurried off to find a couple to spare.

"My car's just out the front." Mary Margaret said, pointing to the parking lot.

"Wait." Belle said. "Let me just drop these things up in my room."

Belle carried her bag and the story book upstairs, thinking that she should also take the opportunity to change out of her dress and heels, as they weren't very practical for hiking a forest trail.

However, when she opened the door to her room, Belle was surprised to see someone already inside.

The woman was older than her, and dressed all in black. Her back was to her, but Belle could see that the woman was examining one of Belle's dresses, feeling the fabric.

"So," the woman said calmly as she turned around. "You must be Belle."

Belle didn't like the way this woman was observing her, like she was seeing how she measured up and found her lacking.

"I have to admit," the woman said dryly, "you do live up to your name."

"I'm sorry." Belle kept her voice as steady as she could. "Who are you? And how did you get in here?"

In a swirl of purple smoke, the woman disappeared, only to reappear behind Belle.

"I got in that way." She said calmly as she shut the door, blocking Belle's exit.

"As for who I am,' she continued. "My name is Cora."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Okay, I know Belle's a little more (okay, a lot more) accepting of the idea of magic and other worlds than Emma ever was, but I figured, if she had no real memory of this world, or the Enchanted Forest, than why would she think such things were impossible? I don't think Regina ever expected Belle to escape, so that's why I think Regina didn't give Belle any memory of this world. Moe French didn't appear to have any memory of having a daughter, before the curse broke, so I don't think Belle would have any memories of having a family or living anywhere other than the asylum. And for an adventurous, free spirit such as Belle, living trapped in a cage, whether a cell or even as a princess in a castle, the idea of not being able to see the world, to be free, would be her idea of losing her happy ending, other than being parted from Rumplestiltskin.

And yes, she is now meeting Cora! I've been hoping for a chance for Belle to use the ring Rumple gave her, and I didn't want her to get her memories back too easily. It's an adventure, afterall!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hi everybody! I've just read a couple of recaps of Episode 12, and I have to admit that my heart broke when I read that Belle threw the tea cup against the wall. Noooo! That is the symbol of Rumbelle!

Though, I think it might have been a good lesson for Rumple, in that magic can't solve everything straight away, sometimes you need to get to the end your own way. I think he was pushing too hard.

And what was with Cora kissing Rumple? Sealing a deal 'like they used to'? Cora possibly was in love with Rumple when they first met, but I doubt Rumple truly returned the feeling, otherwise his curse as The Dark One would have begun to wear off. But that didn't happen until he met Belle.

I tried to use that theory in this chapter of Belle meeting Cora. Next chapter, I want to focus a bit more on Rumple and how he tries to navigate his way through a world he doesn't really belong in.

This is just a little chapter, but I hope you like it!

~..~..~..~..

'Skyscrapers certainly live up to their name,' Rumple thought to himself as he stared out of the window. 'They're nearly as tall as beanstalks.'

"First time in Manhattan?" Emma asked as she drove the yellow bug across the bridge into the city.

"First time out of Storybrooke, remember." Rumple said, unable to keep the wonder out of his voice at the sight of this huge city.

"When we get into the city, it'll be almost impossible to drive, 'cause the traffic is so dense all the time." Emma explained. "So we'll need to park the bug somewhere and use a taxi or the subway."

"Subway?" Rumple asked quizzically.

"The…underground trains." Emma supplied slowly.

"Oh."

"You've never been on a train?" Henry asked curiously from the back seat.

"I spent most of my life in a world where the fastest modes of transport were carts and horses," Rumple spat. "And the last twenty eight years trapped in a town so small, there isn't a public transport system other than the school bus, so no, I have never been on a train." He turned to Emma.

"Why do you think I needed you to come with me?" He asked her. "You know this world," he gestured to the buildings that loomed before them. "I don't."

"So this should be a real adventure for you, then." Henry was ever the optimist.

"I think this'll be an adventure for all of us." Emma said as she turned her eyes back to the road, heading towards the city known as the Big Apple.

~..~..~..~..

"Cora?" Belle repeated, taking an involuntary step back.

"You've heard of me?" She asked curiously, still calmly blocking the door.

"Mr. Gold told me about you." Belle said, eyes roving as she spoke, trying to find a way to get out.

"And what did he tell you about me?" She appeared only mildly curious, as her dark eyes continued to study the younger woman.

"That…you were a powerful magician." Belle answered hesitantly, trying to buy time. "And that I'd need protection from you."

'Maybe Ruby or David would come to check on me if I'm gone for too long.' Belle thought. 'I have to keep Cora talking.'

But wait. Belle was protected by her ring, the others weren't…

"He was my teacher." Cora answered serenely. "And I was his best student. Though I don't know why he would think you'd want protection from me." She smiled. "You don't even remember him."

"I used to know him." Belle said. 'And I'll soon remember him again.' She thought to herself.

"No you didn't." Cora laughed, "you foolish girl." She took a step closer, but Belle held her ground.

"I'm the only one who ever really knew him. Who understood him." Cora whispered. "And you…you're just a silly little girl with a crush."

Belle stayed silent, meeting this woman's gaze as confidently as she could. Belle may not be able to remember Mr. Gold, but she had read her story, she had felt her heart respond to him, and he had given her his ring for protection.

"Tell me," Cora continued to whisper softly, her voice like honeyed venom. "What did you do to make him give you his heart?"

"I don't remember." Belle breathed.

Cora let out a breath. "No." She nodded. "Of course you don't."

"Did you love him?" Belle asked before she could stop herself.

Cora's eyes widened for a moment before returning to their former mask of kindness.

"Love is weakness, dear." Cora said. "And it was Rumple who taught me that."

"He didn't love you back." Belle realized.

Cora's expression darkened. With a swift motion, Cora reached out her hand towards Belle's chest…only to have a burst of energy knock her off her feet and into the closed door.

Looking down, Belle noticed the ring on her finger glowing and laughed with relief.

"It worked." Belle smiled, lifting her gaze to meet Cora's shocked eyes. "You can't hurt me." She told her. "He's protecting me, even though he's not here."

Cora's eyes locked on the ring, even after the glow of magic faded.

"Why you?" She demanded to know. "Why has he done so much to protect you? You don't love him. You don't even remember him." Cora's expression was still curious, but her voice had grown an edge of steel.

"Because I have his heart." Belle answered surely, repeating Cora's own words back at her.

Footsteps could be heard outside the door as someone rushed upstairs.

"Belle?" Ruby's voice could be heard. "Belle, are you okay?"

"Till next time then, little girl." Cora vowed, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

The door burst open and Ruby rushed into the room.

"Belle, I heard crashing, and I smelled…something." She said.

"Cora was here." Belle said quickly, not moving from where she stood. She hadn't realized she'd been clutching her bag and book to her with white knuckles.

"What?" Ruby exclaimed, sniffing.

"So that's her scent." She mumbled. 'I'll remember it."

"I swear, she was here, but she just left in a puff of smoke." Belle began to shake slightly and Ruby helped her to sit on the bed.

"I believe you, Belle." Ruby told her soothingly. "Are you alright? Did Cora try to hurt you? What did she want?"

"She…reached for my chest, but was thrown back by the ring." Belle held up her hand to show Ruby the ring on her finger. "Mr. Gold gave it to me to protect me from Cora."

"Well, it worked." Ruby sighed in relief. "You could have lost your heart."

Belle's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's what Cora does.' Ruby explained gently. "She rips out your heart. And once she's done that, she can either kill you or control you. She's known as the Queen of Hearts."

Belle gasped for breath, bringing a hand up to her chest, as if to check that her heart was still there.

She closed her eyes, feeling the reassuring beat beneath her fingers.

'Thank you, Mr. Gold…Rumplestiltskin.' She thought.

"Ruby," Belle said after a moment. 'We need to get to the wishing well."

"And we need to tell David about Cora." Ruby nodded. "Come on."

Pausing only to grab a pair of walking shoes from her closet, Belle followed Ruby downstairs.

A few minutes later, Belle was in Ruby's car as they drove, heading towards the forest edge.

David, as acting Sheriff, needed to stay back in town once he'd learnt of Cora's latest appearance, in order to try and track her down, leaving Belle, Ruby and Mary Margaret to make the trek up to the wishing well.

"Why didn't you want to stay with your husband, Mary Margret?" Belle asked curiously from the back seat. "Not that I'm ungrateful for your help," she quickly added "but, Ruby knows the way, she could have shown me."

Mary-Margret turned in the passenger seat to smile reassuringly. "We promised Gold that we'd take care of you while he was gone." She answered. "And you're our friend, too. We care about you. Besides," she added. "If the water works, and you're memory is restored," Mary Margret's smile was so hopeful, "then imagine how much of a relief it will be to all of us, and how happy Gold will be when he gets back."

"Alright," Ruby announced as she parked the car. "We're here."

They had gone as far as the car could take them. It was time to walk from here.

"You okay Belle?" Ruby asked as they got out of the car.

"Yes." Belle breathed, feeling the anticipation rising in her chest. "Do you have the bottles?"

Ruby held up the small, red cooler bag before slinging it over her shoulder.

"Okay." Mary-Margret pointed toward the forest trail. "It's this way."

Together, the three women began to head into the trees.

~..~..~..~..

"So, where to now?" Emma asked as she locked the bug.

They were in an underground parking lot, after what had felt like hours of searching. Rumple had never seen so many people in one place before, and felt like finding his son would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

'I will find him.' He told himself. He had spent too long searching for his Baelfire to fail now.

Spreading a map of Manhattan over the hood of the bug , Rumple took out the pendulum. As it swung, it glowed, and Rumple breathed a sigh of relief that he still carried magic with him, even outside Storybrooke.

After a few moments, the pendulum fell onto a point on the map.

"Looks like an apartment block." Emma said studying where it fell. Tracing her fingers over the map, she found their current location.

"That looks pretty far away." Henry commented, looking at the distance between the two points. "Are we going to have to drive again?" Henry had had enough of being in the car. This was New York! He wanted to explore it.

"Wait, look." Emma trailed her finger along a line that snaked its way across the page. "There is a subway that'll take us past that area."

She turned to look at the man beside her.

"Looks like you'll get your first train ride." She told him.

"And, how does that work?" Rumple asked reluctantly.

Emma smiled in a way that she hoped appeared more encouraging then amused.

"Follow me." She said.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: I know it was short, but I want to make the wishing well scene as good as I can and I don't want to rush it. As I said above, I didn't want a big 'showdown' type thing for Cora's first meeting with Belle. I think, if Cora truly did love Rumple in the past, that she would want to get the measure of this 'little girl' who was able to do the one thing that all of Cora's power couldn't: win the heart of Rumplestiltskin.

I'm also getting curious about how Rumple will handle being in a place like New York. He doesn't have much experience in our world, and Storybrooke, while it had mobile phones, the internet, and tv, wasn't a very modern place. Nothing like New York City.

How would someone like him handle such an overwhelming place like that? He's definately going to be out of his comfort zone. Heck, I'd be out of my comfort zone-New York has more people than the whole of New Zealand!

Please review and tell me what you think of my story. I'm always open to constructive feedback, as I really want my writing to improve. If you think I could have written something better, or if you have an idea for a plot device, let me know. Please note though, that this is a rumbelle story, so those are the characters I want to focus on.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Hi people! Thanks again to all my lovely readers! I am so happy you're all enjoying my story. Remember, if you have any ideas on how I can improve my writing, I am open to constructive feedback.

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it!

~..~..~..~..

Rumple's eyes roved over the timetable on the wall. As if it wasn't hard enough to see in the flickering fluorescent lights, there were so many numbers and names that it made even his head spin.

"How do you understand this?" He asked Emma, who stood beside him, holding the map as they tried to figure out which train they had to take and which stop they had to get off at.

"Don't worry," Emma assured him, "lots of people find these things confusing. Only the locals really understand how they work."

"Should we ask a local then?" Henry suggested, looking around at all the people hurrying past them.

Emma shook her head. "No. This isn't Storybrooke, kid. We talk to no one unless we have to."

"Alright," Rumple didn't like the idea of talking to more than he had to. "So which train do we take?"

Emma referenced the map again, before scanning the timetable.

"That one." She said, pointing triumphantly at the timetable. "It leaves in fifteen minutes on level five."

Carefully, Emma led the way through the throng of people to the stairs.

"Why are we going down?" Henry asked

"This is known as The Underground," Emma explained. 'So, the higher the number, the deeper underground we have to go.

"Sounds claustrophobic." Rumple said drily as people bumped his shoulder as they passed him.

"Just stay close, look straight ahead and keep moving." Emma ordered.

Henry grabbed his mother's hand to avoid losing her, before reaching back to grab Rumple's free hand and strangely, the man didn't object.

Together, the trio made their way down to level five with ten minutes to spare.

"Are you sure this is the right platform?" Rumple asked warily, gazing around at the other people gathered around. Not one of them was looking at each other. They were all staring off into space, at the ground, or whatever electrical devices they carried in their hands.

"Level five." Emma pointed to the sign on one of the pillars before moving closer to the edge.

After a few minutes, a rumbling sound could be heard, getting louder with every passing second.

"What's that?" Henry asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"That's the train." Emma answered.

'Sounds like a dragon waking up.' Rumple thought to himself as the rumbling grew to a roar.

In a burst of screeching metal, the train rushed into view along the platform, causing the three of them to jump slightly in shock.

The New Yorkers around them didn't even bat an eyelid.

Henry gave a nervous chuckle. "That was loud."

"What?" Rumple rubbed his ears, trying to get rid of the ringing sound in his head. Emma appeared to be doing the same thing.

The train came to a halt before them, opening its doors to let a small crowd of people off.

"Quickly, get on." Emma ordered, grabbing her son's hand and moving forward against the flow of people exiting the train.

Rumple followed, gingerly navigating his way into the train car. Emma even had to steady him as he had to use both hands to keep his balance crossing the threshold and his bad leg gave way slightly.

Thankfully, everyone else on the train was so focused on avoiding those around them that no one even looked up.

After a minute or so of waiting for everyone necessary to either get on or off the train, the doors closed.

Rumple had to grab hold of a railing just to keep his balance as the train lurched to a start once more. Henry moved quickly to a seat, while Emma held onto a second rail nearby.

"You doing, okay?" Emma asked.

"I'm fine." Rumple answered tersely through gritted teeth.

He was definitely not home anymore.

But he was one step closer to finding his son.

~..~..~..~..

Breathing deeply, Belle took in the smells of fresh air, pine needles and wet soil.

It was so beautiful. No scent of chemicals, just pure, natural scents.

"How much further?" Belle asked the other two women with her. Not that she was in a hurry to leave the forest, she was just in a hurry to get her memories back.

"Not far now," Ruby smiled. "We're very close."

"This will work." Mary-Margret's voice was filled with hope and excitement. "I can't believe we didn't think of the well before now."

"Maybe we should be thankful that I lost my memory then." Belle put forward. "Otherwise we may never have thought of the water to bring back Sneezy's memories too."

"I wonder if you'll remember what happened to you after you crossed the boundary line." Ruby mused. "I mean, will you remember being in the hospital, or meeting Cora?"

"Only one way to find out." Belle said in determination as they continued up the hill.

Eventually, they reached the top.

"Here it is!" Mary-Margret announced, and the three women hurried forward.

The well didn't look very remarkable, just grey bricks surrounding a hole in the ground.

But still, Belle felt the anticipation rising in her chest.

"Come on!"

Ruby quickly lowered the bucket into the well, until they heard a splash as it hit the water that fed the underground lake below.

"Here," Ruby held out the rope. "Help me pull it up."

The other two rushed to grab a section of rope and on Ruby's count, pulled the bucket up to the surface, brimming with cool, clear water.

Eagerly, Ruby guided the bucket to rest on the edge of the well, while Mary-Margret opened up the cooler bag. Handing one plastic water bottle to Belle, Mary-Margret filled the other to the brim, not knowing how much would be needed.

"This is for you, Sneezy." She whispered as she replaced the cap. Putting the full bottle back into the bag, the two women gestured to Belle.

"Go on, Belle." Ruby smiled. "Time to get your memories returned to you."

But Belle hesitated. As will often happen right on the cusp of achievement, doubts and fears had begun to enter Belle's mind.

"What if it doesn't work?" She wondered aloud.

"It will work." Snow white said faithfully.

"But what if it doesn't?" Belle asked. "What if I got my hopes up for nothing?"

"Then we'll keep on looking." Snow said. "But this will work, Belle. You need to have faith in yourself. Don't be afraid."

"There's only one way to find out if it works, Belle." Ruby encouraged, pushing the bucket of water toward her. "And that's to try it."

Slowly, Belle stepped forward and carefully filled her bottle with as much water as it would hold.

Belle let out a breath as she studied the now full bottle in her hand. The water inside looked about as remarkable as the well. It didn't glow, like her ring, nor did it give any sign that it was special.

Oh, but Belle hoped it was.

"Well," Belle held the bottle up as a toast to her friends. "Here's to lost memories returning."

Tilting her head back, Belle drank.

Ruby and Mary-Margret held their breath as Belle drank the whole bottle. As she finished, magic could be seen rippling its way across her body as a purple, hazy light.

As the magic left its mark, Belle expression became dazed and she fell to her knees beside the well.

"Belle!"

Concerned, Ruby and Snow hurried forward to help their friend to her feet.

"I'm alright." Belle muttered. "That was just…wow." Belle held her head, wavering slightly. "Dizzy."

"Belle?" Ruby asked slowly. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Drinking the water." Belle answered immediately, still rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache.

"Do you remember being in the hospital?" Snow asked cautiously. "And Mr. Gold came to visit you?"

"Yes." Belle answered, slowly raising her head, her eyes now clear and focused.

Ruby took a breath. "And do you remember Mr. Gold's real name?"

A slow smile lit up Belle's face.

"Rumplestiltskin." She answered confidently.

Her friends each gave an excited squeal as, laughing, Belle found herself in a group hug.

"You remember!" Ruby cheered.

"Yes. Everything," Belle answered with relief. "I remember being in the asylum, I remember Jefferson freeing me, I remember finding Rumple, and the library, and Rumple crossing the town line, being in the hospital after I lost my memory…" Belle had to hold her head again and she leaned against the wall of the well for support.

"Oh my," she breathed.

"Yeah, it's probably a lot to take in." Ruby smiled.

Belle let out a giggle in relief, and soon all three of them were laughing.

"Cora!" Belle suddenly remembered. "Hook! They're still here! They can't know I have my memory back."

"Don't worry, no one else other than David and Dr Hopper know we're here." Snow assured her.

"She's right, Belle." Ruby agreed. "You just need to keep playing the part until Rumplestiltskin comes back. And you still have the ring he gave you."

Belle smiled as she gazed at the ring on her finger. Her love had given it to her, to protect her when he couldn't.

"He's going to be so happy when he comes back." She whispered. "With his son."

~..~..~..~..

"Okay," Emma announced, listening to the announcer over the speaker, "I think this is our stop."

Rumple's knuckles were white on the railing as the train came screeching to a halt at the platform.

"Move quickly." Emma ordered, helping Henry to his feet.

As they made their way out of the train, Rumple became separated from Emma and Henry due to all the people on the platform.

Looking around, he could see Emma's blond hair clearly through the throng of people dressed in black- it seemed to be the colour of choice in this city.

"Miss Swan!" He called, getting the woman's attention.

Turning, a look of relief crossed Emma's face as she and Henry made their way carefully back to him through the crowd.

As Rumple stepped forward he felt yet another person bump into his side.

"Sorry." The young man muttered.

That got Rumple's attention. Not a single person had apologized to him in this city.

Then he realized….

Reaching out quickly with his cane, Rumple tripped the young man up. He was dressed in ripped jeans, a t-shirt and a denim jacket.

As the man rolled onto his back, he found Rumple's cane pressed against his throat.

"Give it back." He growled at his captive.

As the youth seemed preoccupied with trying to breathe, Rumple reached in to a pocket and withdrew the watch that, moments ago, had been attached to his wrist.

"Thank you." He said calmly, letting him breathe.

The young man scrambled to his feet and ran off.

"Gold!" Emma admonished when she and Henry reached him. "What was that for?"

"He stole my watch." Rumple answered calmly, holding up the item in question before refastening it to his wrist.

Emma considered this. "At least you didn't start beating him up." She muttered.

Rumple cast his eyes around the platform. No one had even looked up during the incident.

"Somehow," he said to his guide, "I don't think it would've caused much attention even if I had."

Emma looked around as well, before sighing.

"Well, I guess even though you're not home anymore," She said, "You're still Mr. Gold."

Rumple smiled. "And don't you forget it, Dearie." He gestured toward the stairs.

"Shall we?"

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what do you think? I didn't want to drag out the wishing well scene too much, but I wanted there to be some suspense- did it come out okay?

And, I've never been on a subway myself, but I've known people who have, and I've seen them on t.v, so I hope I've described it reasonably well. If not, please correct me, and I'll rewrite it to suit.

Lastly, I also wanted the people of New York to know, that even though Mr. Gold is out of his comfort zone in the Big Apple, you still don't mess with Rumplestiltskin!

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Hi everybody! This chapter is based on an article I read regarding the episode 'Manhattan', which showed some photos of filming from the episode involving Mr Gold, Emma, Henry and Neal Cassidy. As Neal is featured, I take that to mean that not only is Neal Henry's father, but also Mr. Gold's son, making Henry a very well connected little boy!

The pictures taken of the filming included Mr Gold, Emma and Henry exiting a taxi, a man running along a fire escape, and Emma chasing a man across a road into an allyway.

I tried to use these events in this chapter, and I hope it came out sounding authentic. I certainly enjoyed writing it, as I can see a lot of drama occuring!

So, here is chapter 7, please enjoy and review!

~..~..~..~..

Belle trotted happily up to the Storybrooke library. Opening the door, she breathed in the smell of paper and leather bindings, a smell which always seemed to calm her.

She was back in her Library.

Smiling, Belle couldn't resist twirling with happiness. She had her memory, she had her library, she had Rumple's protection ring, and he would be returning home soon with his son.

And she would be here waiting for him when he came back.

Moving over to the reception desk, Belle took out the little chipped teacup and placed it on the smooth, wooden surface.

Rumple couldn't be there with her, but Belle swore that she would carry the cup with her wherever she went, just as he had done through the years, until he came back.

With the cup, and the ring, Belle knew that she could handle being separated from him, as they were symbols of their love for each other and as such, Belle knew that Rumple would come back.

Belle then let her eyes wander around the library, at the books that still needed to be sorted.

She smiled.

'Time to get back to work.'

~..~..~..~..

Rumple, Emma and Henry reached the top of the stairway, and Rumple had to admit that he couldn't see much difference between the busy streets where they had entered the Underground and the ones that appeared before them now.

"What now?" Henry asked.

"Well, according to those street signs," Emma studied the map again. "The apartment complex we're looking for is just a few blocks away. We could walk, or take a cab."

"Can we get something to eat first?" Henry asked. "I'm hungry."

"Not yet, we're so close." Rumple answered. "Once we find my son, then you and your mother can get something to eat."

"Okay," Emma said slowly. "So, walk or taxi?"

Suddenly, a car honked loudly, narrowly missing a man who was on a crossing.

"Hey, I'm walking here!" The man yelled at the driver. "Watch where you're going!"

"Are you blind? You walk on the green, you idiot!" The driver yelled back before he carried on.

Rumple and Emma looked at each other.

"Taxi!"

A yellow car came to a stop before them in seconds.

As they climbed in, Emma showed the map to the driver.

"Can you take us here?" She asked.

"No problem." The diver said in a bored voice.

Rumple settled back into the seat, with Henry between him and Emma.

His son was so close…

Breathing deeply, Rumple had to work to get control of the myriad of emotions that had begun to rise in his chest. To compensate, his mind began working overtime, buzzing with questions.

How old was his son, now? What did he look like now? Was he still angry? Did he even remember his life in the Enchanted forest?

Rumple took another breath. How was he going to do this? What if Baelfire didn't even want to see him?

When he had thought August was his son, Dr Hopper had said that honesty was the best way to go, but how could he begin being honest with his son, if his son didn't even want to talk to him?

Perhaps that was another job for Emma, he thought. An impartial third party could help build a bridge…

'No', he told himself. 'He is my son. The last thing he did was to call me a coward. And I was…'

Rumple turned his gaze out the window, not even seeing the strange buildings around him.

'But this time, I will do the brave thing, even if I am afraid,' he promised himself. 'As Belle said: do the brave thing, and bravery will follow.'

Rumple closed his eyes and he had to really fight hard to stop the emotion rising at the thought of his beautiful Belle. He so wished that Belle were with him now. She'd know just what to say, just what to do…

And she had always wanted to see the world.

Rumple nodded to himself, making a promise. As soon as he returned to Storybrooke, with his son, if possible, he would find a way to return Belle's memories to her, and then set to work making a new potion to enchant an object for her to cross the town line.

"This is it." The driver announced, pulling over. Emma pulled out her wallet as Rumple got out of the car.

"Hey, Gold." Emma objected. "I promised to come with you, not finance your trip."

Smiling slightly, Rumple retrieved his wallet from his coat pocket and handed a few notes to her.

"Thank you." Emma handed the money to the driver as Henry jumped out of the car.

As the taxi rolled off to find another fare, the trio looked around.

This area seemed to be in an older part of the city. The buildings were made of worn bricks, the doors were either wood or solid metal and there were bars over many of the windows, or at least the ones that weren't boarded up.

Rumple cast his eyes sadly over the graffiti on the walls and the covered windows.

This was where his son lived?

"This must be the building here," Emma said, walking over to the large double doors in the side of the building before them.

Looking through the plain glass in the door, Rumple could see an elevator inside, with a wired grate as the door.

Emma stood in front of the intercom system by the door, each button representing an apartment in the building. But none had a name.

"Well, which one should we try first?" Emma asked.

Hands shaking slightly, Rumple got out the pendulum once more.

"This is so cool." Henry whispered to himself. "We're finding Rumplestiltskin's son!"

His mother shushed him as the three of them watched the pendulum swing…

Shooting out, the pendulum pointed to a button on the intercom.

Rumple let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He's here. His son was _here_.

"Go on," Emma encouraged. "You came this far."

Slowly, Rumple reached out his free hand, and pushed the button. A light appeared on the intercom.

After a few moments of static, they heard a click.

"Hello?" A male voice answered.

Screwing up every ounce of bravery he could, Rumple took another breath.

"Baelfire?" He said softly. "Is that you?"

There was a pause on the other side of the intercom.

"Oh, no."

Click.

Rumple stood frozen, hand still hovering by the intercom.

"Oh no?" Henry asked.

"I'm guessing that's not the reaction you were hoping for." Emma put forward hesitantly.

Rumple closed his eyes. The man who answered must have been his son, to recognize the name, but…

"He's still angry with me." He said.

Suddenly, they heard the rattling of metal. Walking around to a nearby ally, they found a stairway of fire escapes, criss-crossing their way up the brickwork of the building.

Looking up, they saw the figure of a man racing across the stairway, even jumping over the railings with practiced ease.

As the man landed on the concrete, Rumple felt a flash of hope.

"Baelfire?" He called out.

Pausing at the sound of the name, the man looked in his direction briefly, his own face hidden in the hooded jacket he wore and the shadows of the buildings around him, before taking off in the opposite direction.

"He's running?" Henry asked aloud.

"Guess he's still _very_ angry with me." Rumple muttered.

But Emma hadn't come all this way just to give up. She had promised Gold that she would help him find his son, and she was going to honour her agreement.

"Keep an eye on Henry." She ordered, eyes locked on her quarry before giving chase.

As she ran, memories of similar situations, both as a bail bondswoman and her teenage years as a thief sprang forward to her mind.

This guy was good. Clearly used to running, judging by how easily he'd navigated the fire escape.

But so was Emma.

The guy raced out onto the road, weaving between the honking cars as Emma followed, right on his heels. Running from ogres in the Enchanted forest had been a huge help in getting her fitness up to scratch.

She was gaining on him.

As he raced into another ally, Emma got close enough. Launching herself, she tackled him to the ground and the two of them fell heavily onto the concrete, Emma came out better off, as her fall was broken by her quarry.

"You got the wrong guy!" The man protested as he struggled to get back on his feet.

"Then why run?" Emma asked as she turned him over.

When the man's hood fell, revealing his face, both their eyes widened.

"Emma?" The man asked in wonder.

Emma could feel her herself shaking as she slowly got to her feet.

"Neal?" She couldn't believe her eyes. "You're…Baelfire?"

The former love of her life averted his gaze.

"How do you know that name?" He asked her sullenly.

"Your father." Emma had to pause to absorb the realization, "asked me to help him find you."

"My father?" Neal raised his eyebrows skeptically before his face melted into an expressionless mask.

"I don't have a father." He said slowly.

"Yes you do." Emma told him. "You have a father just as much as I do."

Neal brought his head up, a ghost of a smile touching his lips.

Emma had to blink to stop herself from staring.

"So, you did find them." Neal said softly. "You broke the curse and saved them."

"How do you know about the curse?" Emma asked.

"Your guardian angel," Neal answered ruefully. "August."

"August?" Emma repeated. "How do you know August?"

"Mom!"

Emma turned to see Henry running toward them, followed by Mr. Gold, moving as fast as he could with his cane.

Neal's eyes were glued to the boy as he ran up to hug Emma.

"Did he just call you, 'mom'? Neal asked slowly, pointing to Henry as if to clarify who he was referring to.

"My name's Henry." He answered before Emma could say anything. "I'm Emma's son."

Neal's eyes widened with shock, but he didn't say anything.

Wanting to distract herself, Emma turned angrily to Mr. Gold, as he approached.

"I told you to watch Henry!" She said.

"And I did." Rumple shot back. "However, once he started running after you, there was, unfortunately, not a lot I could do to stop him."

Rumple's eyes turned to land on the young man. His clothes were casual, and he was still panting slightly from the run.

He had the same eyes…

"Baelfire?" Rumple couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. His son was standing right before him!

But his son backed away a step as Rumple stepped forward.

"My name is Neal." He answered firmly.

"Well, lots of people back home have two names." Henry put forward into the silence that greeted the statement. "Even August has two names."

"Bae," Rumple tried again, but his son stepped back again, holding up a hand. "Son. I've been searching for you for so long. Every moment since you left, I've been looking for you."

"Since I left?" Neal repeated angrily. "You let me go!"

"Son-"

"No!" Neal raised a hand again, and Rumple stopped. "You let me go. You loved your precious magic more than me."

"Bae-"

"I was fourteen!" Neal was in a full rant now, the floodgates had opened and he couldn't have stopped the words even if he'd tried.

"When I came through the portal, I was alone in a world I didn't understand. I lived on the street for a while, learning about this world from library books. I even gave myself a new name from my favourite story."

Neal paused to take a breath, but he hadn't finished. Rumple let him talk, as he knew his son had every right to be angry with him.

"Social services found me, and I ended up in the foster system. At first I thought it would be better, being able to go to school, but it only made me aware of how _different_ I was. As soon as I could get out of the system, I was on the street again, living life how I wanted and doing what I had to do to get by."

Rumple bowed his head, feeling more guilty than ever.

"And then I met Emma." Neal continued, gesturing to the blond woman before him. "And for the first time, I was actually happy in this world. Then August showed up." He finished, deflating. "And magic takes everything I love away again."

"You know Miss Swan?" Rumple pointed quizzically to the woman in question.

"What does August have to do with you setting me up for your crime?" Emma demanded.

"I went to jail!"

"He was why you went to jail?" Henry spoke up, pointing at Neal. "Where I was born?"

"Wait, you were born in jail?" Neal asked, pointing again at Henry.

Everyone seemed to freeze as Neal and Henry regarded each other.

"Henry," Neal asked slowly. "How old are you?"

"Eleven." The boy answered.

Neal felt his jaw drop as his eyes raked over this boy before him. Slowly, his gaze turned to the boy's mother.

"Emma?" He breathed.

"Miss Swan?" Rumple's voice demanded an explanation.

"Mom?" Henry's eyes were as wide as Neal's.

Emma closed her eyes, as if hoping that they would all disappear. Opening them, she saw that three pairs of eyes were looking at her for answers.

Well, she wanted answers too.

But that wasn't all she wanted…

"Anybody else want a drink?" She asked.

"Me!" Everyone said in unison.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what did you think? I honestly can't wait for this episode! When it comes out, if anyone can put this scene on youtube- I'd love to see how close I got to the real thing!

Thank you, and please review- I love feedback!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Hi people! I've had this chapter rolling around in my head for a while, so it was such a relief to get it written down, finally.

Now, I doubt the writers will have all the 'story telling' happen in practically one scene, but I just had to get it all out.

Again, I hope it sounds authentic.

Again, I do not own any of these characters

And again, I hope you enjoy it!

~..~..~..~..

Neal led the way down the street to a local diner he liked, trying hard not to look at either the man or the woman that followed behind him.

But he couldn't stop himself from looking at the boy.

Henry.

Eleven years old, born in jail and Emma's son.

His son.

He had a son.

Oh, god, Neal wished that he'd known before August turned up. He would have never let Emma go then. They could've moved to Talahasse and raised Henry together, moving to Storybrooke when Emma turned twenty eight…

Neal sighed. He'd run a similar plan passed August the night he turned up, and August had shut it down.

"Do you really think that relaxing on a beach will make Emma strong enough for the final battle?" The man had demanded.

Neal remembered staring at the phone August held out in his hand.

"Are you really so selfish," he'd said, "as to keep Emma from finding the parents she's been looking for her entire life?"

"I can't let her go." Neal whispered, at breaking point. "I love her."

"Snow White and Prince Charming love their daughter, too." August said. "And they let her go, because of it. You know what they say: If you love something, set it free. If it's meant to be yours," August offered the phone again, "it'll return to you."

Neal glanced to the side again, staring at the boy walking beside his mother.

Henry stared back at him for a moment, before realizing he'd been caught, and lowered his eyes.

They were his eyes.

But he had the same shaped face as his mother.

His hair was the same colour as his, but more straight, like his own father's.

Neal tried not to look in _his_ direction.

The four of them walked in silence, the air around them thick with questions that begged for answers.

Thankfully, they made it to the diner without anyone yelling.

"Okay," Neal let out a breath as they reached the door- this was sure to be interesting. "What'll it be?"

"Order what you like." Rumple said quickly. "It's on me."

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon." Henry said quickly, his eyes on Neal.

Neal felt a grin spreading across his face. "That's the way Emma takes it." He commented, glancing up at the blond who averted her eyes. "Like mother like son," he said. "You still like cinnamon in your chocolate, Emma?"

"Yeah, she does." Henry said quickly, eyes still on Neal.

"I'm gonna need something stronger than chocolate, Neal." Emma sighed. "And you've got some explaining to do."

Neal nodded, before turning to his father. "So do you," he told him, and Rumple nodded in agreement, unable to think of anything adequate to say.

"I think you both have some explaining to do." Henry said, moving his eyes from Neal to rest on Emma, almost accusingly.

Emma swallowed. "Yeah," her voice sounded strangled, and Neal wondered what she'd told her son about his father.

"You know what, you guys go inside and get started." Emma began. "I just need a minute first."

"Of course, Miss Swan." Rumple said, steering his son and…_his grandson_…inside the small diner.

As the trio entered the diner and found a seat, Emma realized that she was looking at three generations. A grandfather, a son, and a grandson.

_Her son was the grandson of Rumplestiltskin._

Emma couldn't handle this. When she agreed to help Mr. Gold, this was the last thing she expected.

Taking a deep breath, Emma tried to steady her nerves.

Reaching into her pocket, Emma got out her phone. Screwing up her courage, she dialed.

Bringing it to her ear, Emma waited, hoping the right person would pick up…

"Hello?"

"Mary-Margret!" Emma sighed with relief. "Thank God, I'm about this close to having a panic attack."

"What's wrong?" Concern laced Mary-Margret's voice. "Did you find Gold's son?"

"Oh, yeah, we found him." Emma laughed to stop herself from crying. "And you won't believe who it is."

"Who?" Mary-Margret asked slowly.

Emma took another breath. "Do you remember me telling you about Henry's father?" She whispered.

"Yes." Mary-Margret's voice was cautious, guessing what was coming next.

Emma felt her throat tightening. "It's him." She got out.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Henry's father is Mr. Gold's son?" Mary-Margret repeated slowly.

"Yeah," Emma breathed. "What are the odds of that?"

"Does Henry know?" Mary-Margret asked urgently.

"I think he's figured it out." Emma answered. "He's a smart kid."

"Just be honest with him, Emma. With both Henry and his father."

"Neal." Emma supplied. "His name is Neal. Or… Baelfire, I guess."

"Neal." Mary-Margret tried out the name. "And, does he know that he's Henry's father?"

"I think he's figured it out, too." Emma tried to keep her breath steady. She could feel herself starting to crack.

"He left me pregnant and in jail." Emma told her friend and mother, "for a crime I didn't do."

"Oh, Emma…" Mary-Margret sighed.

"And he still remembers that I like cinnamon in my hot chocolate." Emma laughed again to prevent the tears falling.

"Mom, what do I do?"

Emma heard a gasp down the phone line and realized what she'd said. For the first time, she'd called Mary-Margret her mother.

"Just be honest, sweetheart." Snow answered, and Emma could hear the emotion in her voice. "Hear his side of the story, and then tell your own. Make sure that Henry hears everything too." She added.

Henry…Emma looked back at the diner and she could see the trio in a booth by the window, each with a drink before them and Mr. Gold appeared to be talking earnestly to his son.

Emma needed to get back inside. She needed to be there for Henry, she couldn't believe she had just left him.

"I should probably go." Emma said, her eyes on Henry, who was now talking animatedly to the two men at the table.

"Alright," her mother said gently. "Just call me if you need to talk, okay? And we'll be here for you when you get home."

"Make sure David has his gun with him," Emma suggested. "Or at least his sword. He might need it."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that." Snow answered quickly, "but we'll both be here."

"Thank you," Emma said gratefully. It was nice to have a family again. "Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart."

Emma hung up the phone, putting it back in her pocket while she wiped her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she entered the diner.

~..~..~..~..

"Okay," Neal steeled himself as the three of them sat down, each with their chosen drink in hand. "You first," he pointed at his estranged father. "Talk to me."

Rumple took a deep breath.

"Oh, my boy." Rumple focused on his son. "I'm so sorry, son."

Neal tried not to roll his eyes and instead settled for taking a sip of his drink.

"I wanted to follow you as soon as you left." Rumple continued. "And I know it's not much consolation, but every moment since you went through that portal crossing time and space, I've been looking for you."

Neal noticed that his knuckles were turning white as they wrapped around the glass and he set it back down on the table.

"And now, I've finally found you," his father continued, leaning forward earnestly, his dark eyes, so like his own, searching his for any kind of response.

"What, you expect me to forgive you, just like that?" Neal snapped his fingers. "You hope we can be a family again?"

"I know forgiveness is a lot to ask for, after so long," Rumple granted slowly. "But," he took a breath, "I would like us to at least try to be a family again." He admitted softly.

Neal closed his eyes, leaning his head back to rest on the chair behind him.

"You've always been the better man, Bae." Rumple could feel his voice shaking and did his best to ignore Henry and focus on his son. "Please. Everything I've ever done since you left has been to find you again. Forgive me son."

Neal opened his eyes again. He could feel his throat tighten with emotion that he tried to keep control of.

'Maybe we should've gone back to my apartment,' he glancing around, thankful it was New York and most people were busy ignoring everybody else in the crowded place.

"All I ever wanted," he began, keeping his eyes on his drink, "was to have my father back."

"And I'm here, son." Rumple reached forward to touch his son's hand, and while the man flinched, he didn't draw away.

"I'm here," Rumple repeated, encouraged by this small sign of acceptance. "I'm not the Dark One anymore."

"How did you find me?" Neal asked slowly, and Rumple lowered his eyes.

"Magic." He admitted in a whisper.

Rumple felt his son's hand pull away from his touch.

"You brought magic," Neal whispered, "to the 'Land without magic'? How is that possible?"

"I needed it." Rumple stammered. "I needed it to find you."

"Of course you did." Neal rubbed his face with both hands, exasperated. "You haven't changed at all, have you?" He accused. "You still choose power over everything else."

"That's not true, Bae." Rumple said, pleading for his understanding. "I have changed. I do still use some magic." He admitted, "but only when I have to. I have changed."

Neal regarded the man before him. He certainly looked like his father…

"What's changed you?" Neal asked.

Rumple took a breath, unsure of how to respond.

"Belle." Henry answered, causing both men to start slightly, as they'd forgotten the boy was there.

"Who's Belle?" Neal asked his father slowly.

"Someone…very special." Rumple said softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as he avoided his son's gaze.

"Wait." Neal leaned forward, studying his father's face carefully. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Rumple continued to stare at his own drink, under his son's scrutiny.

"Oh, my god." Neal couldn't believe it, was his father _blushing_? "You do!"

"Bae…" Rumple raised a hand in a calming gesture.

"Wow!" Neal raised his eyebrows, "when did this happen?"

"Um.." Rumple's voice trailed off as he drummed his fingers on the edge of the table.

"It was while he was the Dark One." Henry supplied. "Their story is Beauty and The Beast."

"Henry…" Rumple's eyes shifted awkwardly. He didn't think his son was ready to hear this.

"And?" Neal encouraged, taking another sip of his drink.

"Belle volunteered to go with Rumplestiltskin in order to protect her village from being attacked from the ogre wars." Henry explained enthusiastically. "Belle worked as his house keeper, and as she got to know him, she realized that he wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was."

"Henry…" Rumple repeated, but Neal gestured for the boy to continue, hanging on his every word.

"Eventually, Rumplestiltskin realized he loved Belle back, and when she kissed him, his curse as the Dark One started to wear off, as she learned from the Evil Queen that true love's kiss could break any curse."

"Really?" Neal asked. _That_ was something he had never thought of.

"But, Rumple didn't believe that anyone could truly care for him, even though the curse had started breaking, and he sent Belle away. Soon after, the Evil Queen told him that she died, but she was really being kept prisoner in the Queen's castle and was brought over to this world with everyone else."

Neal's gaze travelled to his father, who was sitting with his eyes closed. How must that have felt? To have loved someone, set them free, and then led to believe that they'd died.

"After the curse broke, Belle found your dad again." Henry finished. "But, she got shot and fell over the town line, losing her memory of who she was."

"What?" Neal asked.

"Anyone who crosses the town line," his father explained, "loses their memory of being in the Enchanted forest." He raised his eyes to meet his son's.

"That's why I needed magic to find you. To enchant this," he brought his hand up to a shawl around his neck, and Neal was surprised to see it was his own, "so that I could cross the town line, and keep my memory, so that I could find you."

Rumple closed his eyes as he took another breath. "But I didn't have enough potion for Belle as well and now I've lost her. She doesn't remember me at all."

"I know I can find a way to bring her memories back, but please, son," Rumple pleaded. "Tell me there's a chance I can have you back, too."

Neal wiped his eyes. His father had clearly been through a lot, but so had he.

"Complete forgiveness," he began, "may take some time."

"I understand, son." Rumple said. "All I'm asking for is another chance, please."

Bae took a breath, gazing back at the man who was his father.

His father back was all he had ever wanted. And while this man still held traces of the Dark One, Baelfire could still see his father there, somewhere.

"A chance…" he nodded slowly. "Is possible." He granted.

Rumple let out a breath with relief as tears escaped his eyes. Not caring who saw, he stood up, pulling Bae to his feet and embraced his son.

"My boy," he whispered. "My beautiful boy. Thank you."

Neal closed his eyes, returning the hug. Yes, he still felt angry, yes he still felt resentful…but the fourteen year old boy inside him felt nothing but relief at feeling his father's arms around him once more.

Yes, he realized. He would give his father another chance.

"Hey," a voice said hesitantly and the pair broke apart to see that Emma had rejoined them.

"This looks more like a family reunion." She smiled awkwardly as they all sat back down.

"it's a start." Neal granted, glancing at his father, who nodded.

"That's all I ask for, son." He said.

"Okay." Henry said as the adults each took a sip of their drink. "It's my turn now."

Emma coughed on her sip and had to take a minute to get her breath back.

"Henry…" She began, but her son cut her off.

"No, it's my turn." He turned to her accusingly. "You lied to me about my dad dying in a fire, didn't you?"

"I wanted you to have at least one person in your life who was a hero." Emma answered slowly.

"But you lied." Henry repeated.

"You told him I was dead?" Neal asked.

"She said you were a fireman," Henry explained, "and that you died saving a family from a burning building."

"Very noble of me." Neal said drily. He knew he was never exactly the best model for a father figure, but did Emma really hate him that much, to say he was dead?

'She thinks you set her up to take the fall for your crime,' he reminded himself.

"Did my mom ever work as a waitress?" Henry asked.

Glancing at Emma, who had her eyes closed again, Neal slowly shook his head.

"Not while I knew her," he said.

"Do you like pumpkin pie?" Henry asked, a note of desperation in his voice.

A corner of Neal's mouth quirked up.

"Yes, I do," he answered, and Henry's shoulders relaxed somewhat at this nugget of truth.

"So, how did you really meet?" Henry asked.

Neal's eyes flicked awkwardly to his father, before he turned to look at Emma. This time, she met his gaze.

"It's not the best story, kid." Emma said slowly.

"I don't care." Henry pleaded. "Just tell me the truth. _Please._"

"Well," Emma began with a wary glance at Mr. Gold, "you know the yellow bug I drive?"

"Yeah," Henry said slowly.

"Wait," Neal said, smiling fondly at Emma. "You still have the bug?"

Emma took a breath. "Yes, I do." She whispered.

Henry's eyes darted between Emma and Neal. "So," he prompted "what happened?"

"I was seventeen when I met Neal," Emma began carefully. "And I met him while I was stealing a car, the yellow bug."

Henry's eyes widened. "You were a thief?" He asked, and Emma nodded.

"While I was driving off, Neal pops up from the back seat, saying that I could've asked him for the car keys."

Emma quirked a smile, eyes flicking toward her son before returning to the tabletop.

"A cop pulled us over after I ran through a stop sign, and Neal actually convinced him to let us go with only a warning. Afterward, I found out that…the car wasn't Neal's either. I'd stolen a stolen car."

"You stole?" Rumple's eyes were on his son.

"Told you I lived on the street for a while." Neal admitted. "You have to steal sometimes, to get the things you need. Especially if it's a roof over your head."

"Anyway," Emma continued. "We lived together for about a year. We got by with robbing supermarkets for food and clothes, living in the backseat of the car. One day, Neal suggests that we find our own place."

Neal smiled, remembering that hotel room. "I just held up a map, and told her to point," his voice softening fondly at the memory. "And whatever she landed on would be our home."

"Talahasse." Emma said softly.

"Talahasse." Neal echoed in a whisper.

Henry sat up straighter in his chair, eyes flicking from one to the other.

"The next day," Emma continued, "Neal found a wanted poster of himself at the post office, for a stealing from a jewelry store a few years earlier. He was going to go to Canada alone, until it blew over, but I…" Emma sighed, shaking her head regretfully. "I said that I would go and get the watches he'd left in a train station locker. We were going to sell them, and use the money to change our identities, make the bug legitimate and move to Talahasse."

Emma's face grew hard, as she took another breath.

"Emma," Neal whispered, for he knew what was coming.

"No, I need to finish." Emma ordered, and Neal nodded reluctantly.

"But that night, at the parking lot where I was supposed to meet Neal, a cop showed up, arresting me for stealing the watches. Neal had sold me out, and as I was videoed taking the watches out of the train locker, there wasn't anything I could do in my defense. So, I went to jail for eleven months, where I had you."

Emma took a breath. "The only thing I had when I got out was the bug. Neal at least left me that." She shot a glare at the man beside her. "I didn't have anything else to my name, just the clothes on my back. Hardly the right environment for a baby," Emma admitted.

"So, I put you up for adoption."

There was silence at the table.

"What do you mean, you only had the bug?" Neal asked slowly. "What about the money I left you?"

"What money?" Emma glared at him. "You set me up and left me nothing!"

"The twenty grand I got for the watches." Neal told her earnestly. "I told August to give it to you, along with the car, so you'd have something to start with when you got out."

"Oh, please!" Emma said scathingly. "You set me up to do your time, and now you expect me to believe you were actually trying to take care of me?"

"I was always trying to take care of you." Neal said, and Emma rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"August said that it was his job to look after you, and that I had to let you go so you could do what you had to do to save your parents." Neal tried to explain.

"August told you about the curse?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Neal admitted.

"And what made you believe a story like that so quickly?" Emma demanded.

In answer, Neal pointed to his father across the table.

"He showed me a drawing of your dagger," Neal admitted. "Only someone from our world, who knew a lot, would know about that."

"You left me." Emma reminded him. She didn't care if August had told him about the curse, he'd still left her in jail and disappeared.

"Emma," Neal began, "I wish there was some way to show you…"

"Well, you can't." Emma took another sip of her drink, refusing to forgive his so quickly.

"He could," Rumple put forward hesitantly.

"And how could he show me what really happened?" Emma demanded.

"Do you remember when we wanted to find out what happened on the night of Dr Hopper's supposed murder?" Rumple questioned.

Emma raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Are you serious?"

"Absolutely." Rumple said. "You have magic within you, Emma," he reminded her. "So you're powerful even outside of Storybrooke, you just need to tap into it."

"What?" Neal asked, eyes travelling between Emma and his father, wondering what was going on.

"You want answers, Emma?" Rumple asked her. "You can find them."

"Well, unless he has a dream catcher…" Emma trailed off as she took another sip of her drink.

"I do." Neal said.

"What?" Emma turned to look at him questioningly.

"I do have a dream catcher." Neal repeated. He didn't know what was going on, but knew it had to do with magic. Still, if it meant that there was a way for Emma to see the truth, to forgive him, he'd take it.

"Then that," Rumple explained to him, "will allow us to see the events of that night with your eyes, son. To show us the truth." Rumple knew that involving magic was a risk for his son, but if it helped…

He turned back to Emma. "You do want to know the truth, don't you?"

Emma nodded, slowly.

"Well, you've done it before, you can do it again." Rumple turned to his son, "With your permission, of course, Bae."

Neal eyed his father warily before seeing Henry's hopeful expression and Emma's almost fearful eyes.

He nodded. "Alright."

"Grand." Rumple stood up, leaving some notes on the table for the drinks. "Lead on, son."

Neal got up slowly before leading the group, back towards his apartment.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So, what do you think? As we're getting deeper into the story, I'm finding myself getting more paranoid about my chapters...

Did Neal give Rumple a second chance too quickly? Would Emma have told her story in front of Rumple? Would Emma have made that call to her mother for support?

And do you think that Emma would use her 'dream catcher memory trick' to help Neal prove his side of the story? Did I make Neal too accepting of using magic to prove his story? I think that, like Rumple, Bae puts family ahead of everything else (yes, I know magic is often waring for the top spot with Rumple, but we've all heard him say things like' never underesitmate someone who is fighting for their child'), so I think Neal would have agreed to let Emma go so that she could find her family, because he loved her. Just like Rumple has done everything possible to find his son, including giving up the chance of true love, and just like Charming and Snow sent Emma away to protect her from the curse.

And I think that Neal, now knowing he has a son himself, would agree to even using magic, if it means proving himself to Emma, who I think is his true love, as well as proving to his new son that, while he may not be the best 'role model father', he is still a good person, who acted the way he did out of love.

Please tell me what you think, it may influence how I write the next chapter, as I'm still 'iffy' on a couple of points.

Thanks for reading!

Celino.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews-they really make my day!

Here's chapter nine, where we learn the story that August told Neal. Or, it's at least the story I think August would've told Neal...

Anyway, enjoy!

~..~..~..~

Unlocking the door to his apartment, Neal led everyone in, wishing he had time to get rid of the dirty dishes in the sink.

As the lights flicked on, Emma, Rumple and Henry looked curiously around the small apartment, each person trying to learn about the man who lived there.

"Anyone want something to eat?" Neal asked hesitantly. "I've got some left over pizza."

"Still can't cook?" Emma asked wryly, eyes roving the room.

Neal shook his head, shrugging his shoulders with a smile.

"I'm hungry." Henry said, and Neal opened the fridge.

"Pepperoni pizza, coming up." He announced grandly, popping a couple of slices in the microwave.

Rumple wandered around the small room, eyes trailing over the various antiques that his son had collected.

Like him, his son was out of time with the world.

"So, where's this dream catcher?" Emma demanded, wanting to get this over with.

Neal pointed silently toward the window.

Turning, Emma spotted a large dream catcher hanging beside the window frame behind her.

Reaching out a hand, she gently stroked the feathers that dangled below the 'web' of the dreamcatcher.

It couldn't be…

"You kept it?" She whispered.

"I did." Neal said in a neutral tone as he passed Henry his now warm pizza.

Seeing the question in Henry's eyes, Neal explained.

"You see, Henry," He began. "When your mom and I decided to move to Tallahassee, we were in a hotel room. We snuck in after a family had left, in order to use the shower there. And the family had left something behind. That dream catcher." He pointed to the item that was now in Emma's hands.

"We kept it, hanging it on the rear view mirror of the car." Neal finished. "It reminded us of our dream, to build a life together."

"You kept it." Emma repeated to herself.

"When I gave you the bug, I kept the dream catcher." Neal told her before turning back to Henry. "You know what a dream catcher does?"

Henry shook his head around the slice of pepperoni he was eating.

"It's like flypaper for bad dreams." Neal told him. "The web catches the bad dreams, allowing only the good dreams to enter your home."

"Does it work?" Henry asked. He knew he'd definitely had his share of bad dreams lately.

Neal nodded. "It's helped, over the years."

"But we need to use it for something else." Emma snapped out of her reverie. "Mr. Gold, if you please," she quickly handed the man the dream catcher before walking to the other side of the room.

Rumple stepped closer to his son.

"This can also catch memories." Rumple explained carefully. "All you have to do, is think about the night when you met August, and I can catch those memories in the dream catcher. Once we've done that," he continued, "Emma will use her magic to clarify the memories in order for us to see what happened."

"Will I lose my memories?" Neal asked warily.

"No, son." Rumple was quick to assure him. "You won't feel a thing."

Flicking his eyes back at Emma, he nodded.

"Alright." He said. "Let's do this."

"Focus on that night." Rumple encouraged, and Neal closed his eyes.

As Rumple passed the dream catcher over his son's head, the dream catcher began to glow with the magic and the memories that it absorbed.

"It's done." Rumple said softly, and Neal's eyes opened before widening at the glowing dream catcher.

Henry was hypnotized too.

"Emma." Rumple handed her the dream catcher and, almost timidly, she took hold of it.

Emma wasn't sure what she expected to see. Or even what she wanted to see.

But she had to know the truth. And so did Henry.

"You know how to make it work." Rumple encouraged. "You can do it."

Taking a breath, Emma focused, willing the dream catcher to show them the truth that Neal's memories held.

Within moments, the rippling lights in the dream catcher darkened, changed and soon a face appeared in the large web-like structure within the circle frame.

"It's August!" Henry exclaimed, getting closer for a better look.

"Alright, August." Neal's voice emanated from the dream catcher. "You're not a cop. Who are you? You've got two minutes."

"Think of me," August began, "as Emma's guardian angel."

"Guardian angel?" Neal repeated. "I'd say you've been doing a pretty crap job."

"I've been looking for her, for the past two years." August said defensively. "And now I finally find her, and she's robbing convenience stores with some deadbeat. Tell me again, who's doing the crap job?"

"Let me tell you something," Neal argued. "I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her. Two years? Where were you the rest of her life?"

"I'm not perfect," August shot back. "This world? Full of temptations, and it turns out I'm not that good at saying no. I'm built that way. But I'm here now."

"Who are you?" Neal demanded.

"We were in the same home as kids," August explained. "And I thought that she'd be safe inside the system, but now that she's out-" he took a breath.

"Back then, I promised I would take care of her."

"Well, we promised to take care of each other." Neal countered.

That got August's attention. "You love her, good." He whispered. "That means you have to do right by her."

"That's all I'm trying to do." Neal's voice was sincere.

"Then leave her." August ordered.

"Never." Neal answered without hesitation

"She has a destiny," August told Neal. "And you-this life-you're going to keep her from it."

As Neal continued to stare, defiant, August nodded.

"Okay," he said, quirking a smile as he started another tactic. "Do you believe in magic?"

Neal's eyes shifted as he absorbed the question.

"I take it you do." He answered guardedly.

A smile crept onto August's face as he observed the emotions flicking through Neal's eyes.

"So will you." He said surely. "Trust me."

Turning, August began to walk toward his bike, encouraging Neal to follow.

"I'm gonna show you something." August told Neal. "Something that's gonna make you look at everything differently."

Reaching his bike, August put his hand on the lid of a box that was strapped to the back.

"When you see what I have in here, you're gonna listen." His eyes met Neal's, confident. "You're gonna believe everything I say."

He raised the lid.

"Yeah, right." Neal scoffed, but moved forward to see inside the box.

And saw the picture of his father's dagger. It even included his name, carved into the side of the blade.

No one from this world would know about that…

Neal straightened up, and his vision blurred as he tried to control the emotion welling up within him.

"Okay," he said reluctantly. "I'm listening."

"There's a curse." August began. "And it needs to be broken. Emma is the key."

Neal closed his eyes.

"I was tasked with keeping her on track and you, my friend," August continued, "just got caught in the crossfire."

"Now I'm gonna tell you a story." August kept Neal's gaze. "And at the end of it, you're gonna have to make a decision: Will you do the right thing? Or not?"

Neal could feel tears welling up behind his eyes. Not again…

"So," August said, "are you ready?"

Neal took a deep breath.

"Tell me."

"Once upon a time," August began with a wry smile. "There were Snow White, and Prince Charming."

Neal could be heard letting out a breath.

"Now, the evil Queen had created a curse, that would send, not only Snow and her husband, but everyone in the Enchanted forest, to a land without magic. To a land, where all of their happy endings would be taken away."

August's face was dead serious as he held Neal's gaze.

"Desperate to find a solution, Snow and Charming went to Rumplestiltskin for help."

August's face appeared clearer in the dream catcher, as Neal focused harder on the man's face.

"They were told that their unborn daughter was to be their savior. That, if they got the child to safety, she would return to them on her twenty eighth birthday, and the final battle would begin. As a price, Snow gave Rumplestiltskin the name of her unborn daughter: Emma."

"How do you know all this?" Neal's voice actually broke under the strain.

August smiled ruefully. "My father was the one who built the magic wardrobe that was Emma's pathway here. There was enough magic for two to survive the curse, and it was me and Emma."

"So now," August finished. "Emma is almost in her twenties, and her parents are trapped, stuck in time in little Storybrooke, Maine, with no memory of her or each other."

"So why do I have to leave her?" Neal argued. "We could still go to Tallahassee, and I can convince her to go to this…Storybrooke…when she's twenty eight."

August shook his head. "Do you really think that relaxing on a beach will make Emma strong enough for the final battle?" he demanded.

"We're strong together." Neal insisted.

But August shook his head again. "No. She needs to be strong on her own, with no ties. She needs to be able to go straight to Storybrooke on her twenty eighth birthday, and if she has any ties at all- friends, family- she won't be able to go."

August stepped forward, determined. "She needs a clean break. To learn to stand on her own two feet, to be able to rely on_ herself_. Because she will have to face the Queen to win this thing, and trust me," August breathed. "She will have no trouble tearing Emma down if she's a threat to her. And she'll do it by targeting those Emma loves."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Neal asked after a pause. "Why not talk to Emma, if you were in the same home as kids?"

"She wouldn't remember me. I left her when she was a baby."

"You left her?" Neal repeated. "And you expect me to leave her too?"

"Yes." August said. "Emma needs to save her parents, who sent her away to save her life, she needs to save my father, who sent me away to save _my_ life, and she needs to save _your_ father," he finished, "who gave up his power in order to find you."

"What?" Neal's eyes drifted to the now closed box.

August smiled. "Yeah," he said, tapping the lid of his box. "I know who you are."

"My father's here?"

"This is the land without magic, so he's powerless, but yes." August confirmed.

"Look." August told Neal. "You want to be reunited with your father, I want to be reunited with my father, and Emma has been searching for her parents her whole life. Does she still have her baby blanket?"

Neal began breathing hard, he had seen Emma carry the blanket with her in her bag, everywhere they went.

August reached into a pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Make the call." He ordered. "Call the police, tell them where Emma is, and that she was the one who took the watches out of the locker."

Neal shook his head.

"No." Neal said, his voice beginning to shake. "She'll go to jail. She can't do my time."

"It will strengthen her spirit and cut her ties to you," August told him. "She'll have a juvie record, which will be buried once she's out. She'll still be able to find work, she'll be fine."

"She's had too many people leave her already." Neal argued.

"People _need_ her to be the savior." August repeated. "And Emma can't do that if she isn't strong enough to stand on her own. She can't come to Storybrooke on her birthday if she's tied down somewhere else, and she _needs_ to find her family."

Neal stared at the phone August still held out in his hand.

"She'll hate me." Neal whispered.

"Are you really so selfish," August hissed, "as to keep Emma from finding the parents she's been looking for her entire life?"

Neal's vision blurred as tears finally escaped his eyes, at breaking point. "But I love her."

"Snow White and Prince Charming love their daughter, too." August said. "And they let her go, because of it. You know what they say: If you love something, set it free. If it's meant to be yours," August offered the phone again, "it'll return to you. Her parents did it to save her. Now you need to let her go, so that she can save _everyone_. You'll be free to see her again when the curse is broken."

Neal's eyes went back to the phone.

"Make a decision." August demanded. "Will you do the right thing? Or not?"

His hand shaking, Neal took the phone and dialed.

Emma dropped the dream catcher, unable to watch any more. Tears were streaming down her face and she collapsed in a nearby chair.

"It was August." Henry whispered, tears running down his own cheeks. "It was August."

"Emma-"

"No!" Emma held up a hand to stop Neal coming forward.

Staying where he was, Neal rested his elbows on the small kitchen counter top, burying his head in his hands.

Rumple stepped forward, hesitantly, and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Bae didn't move at his touch.

There was silence in the small apartment as each person absorbed what they had just seen.

"So," Henry wiped his eyes, "you really did love my mom?"

Neal slowly raised his head to look at the boy.

"Yes." He answered simply, sounding too exhausted to elaborate.

"And," Henry continued slowly "you let her go so that she could be the savior, and find her parents, even though you knew it meant that you would lose her."

"Yes." Neal's voice was hoarse as he slowly straightened up, eyes turning to Emma, who still sat in the chair, looking drained herself.

"But, what August said…" Henry put forward, "about letting someone go if you love them, and if they're meant to be yours, they'll return-"

"Henry." Emma interjected quickly, standing up. "It's getting late, and we need to find a hotel to stay for the night."

"He kept the dream catcher!" Henry pointed to Neal. "Why did you keep it?" Henry turned to look at his newfound father.

Neal stood staring at this boy who had his eyes. Slowly, he raised his gaze to rest on Emma.

"I wanted to catch a dream." Neal answered.

Emma shut her eyes again, took a breath, and took her son by the shoulders to look him in the eye.

"Henry," she said slowly, "It's almost your bedtime, we have to find a hotel."

"Wait."

Emma froze at the tone of Neal's voice.

Coming forward, Neal reached out a hand, trailing his fingers along Emma's neck, catching the chain of her necklace.

Emma felt her breathing stop as Neal held the swan pendent he had given her, eleven years ago.

"This wasn't a necklace, when I gave this to you." He commented softly.

"The-the keychain broke." Emma stammered.

"Most people would've thrown the pendant away." Neal continued, eyes not leaving the silver swan he held in his hand. "But you turned it into a necklace?"

Emma tried to focus on breathing. "It's a swan," she said casually. "It suits me."

Neal finally raised his gaze to meet her eyes.

"Yes it does." He agreed.

Gently letting go of the pendant, Neal stepped back.

"You know, you're welcome to stay here for the night." Neal offered, looking at his father to include him.

"Neal…" Emma began.

"Thank you, son." Rumple said quickly.

"Thanks Neal," Henry added, ignoring the look his mother shot him.

"I've only got one bed…"Neal continued awkwardly, "but the couch is comfortable."

"It's fine." Rumple was just thankful that his son wasn't turning him away.

"Emma, you and Henry can have the bed." Neal gestured towards his small bedroom, before turning to his father. "Do you mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Not at all." Rumple said. "I've certainly had worse places to sleep."

"And I'll… sleep on the floor, I guess." Neal finished.

"I am _not _sleeping in your bed." Emma said adamantly. "Gold can have the bed. Henry can have the couch, and-"

"You and I can sleep on the floor?" Neal finished, raising his eyebrows.

Emma swallowed.

"Henry and I will take the bed." She muttered, taking her son by the shoulder, she steered him into the bedroom.

"Goodnight Neal" Henry called over his shoulder before his mother slammed the door behind them.

Rumplestiltskin let out a long breath.

"Well," he commented. "That was certainly…enlightening."

"She still hates me." Neal looked wistfully at the bedroom door.

"Well, the dream catcher must have been quite a revelation to her," Rumple ventured carefully. "But I don't think she hates you."

Neal looked at his father skeptically.

"She kept the pendant you gave her." Rumple reminded him.

"She did." Neal granted, moving to retrieve the dream catcher from where Emma dropped it on the floor to place it back in its spot by the window.

"So," Rumple reasoned gently, "she mustn't hate you, if she was holding on to a keepsake."

Sighing, Neal ran a hand through his hair.

"Enough about my love life." He turned back around and went to grab a beer from the fridge. Offering one to his father, he sat in his desk chair, while Rumple took a seat on the couch.

"Tell me about Belle."

His father lowered his eyes.

"I'm not sure if now is the best time…"He began awkwardly.

"Oh, come on." Neal said. "You've seen my love life picked to pieces, and you won't even tell me about yours? That's not fair."

After a moment, Rumple nodded, and Neal leaned back in his chair, curious about this mystery woman who changed the famous Rumplestiltskin.

"Belle is very special." Rumple began. "And, like Henry said, our story was the Beauty and the Beast."

"So she's beautiful?" Neal asked, smiling.

"Oh, yes." Rumple assured. "And not just her looks," he was quick to add. "She has the most beautiful heart."

Rumple paused, thinking.

"Would you like to meet her?" He asked his son.

"I thought you said that she'd lost her memory?" Neal said carefully.

"She has," Rumple confirmed sadly, "but I know there's a way to bring her memories back, and I know that she'd like to meet you too."

Neal took a swig of his drink, thinking.

"You'd be able to spend some time with Henry. Get to know him," Rumple added to the incentive.

A corner of Neal's mouth quirked up.

"Is it possible to be both terrified and excited by that idea?" He asked.

Rumple smiled. "Yes, but the excitement normally wins out." He said.

After a moment, Neal nodded slowly.

"All right," he said. "I'll come to Storybrooke."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So what do you think? I know everyone has their opinion of what was in the box August showed Neal. The reason I thought it was a picture of the dagger, was that Pinnochio took only the clothes on his back with him when he went through the wardrobe, so he'd be unable to take anything magical with him to show Neal. He did, however take his knowledge of the Enchanted forest, and if he knew Rumplestiltskin's story (I think August is the origional Author of Henry's book- he is a writer, after all) then he would know of Baelfire as well as the dagger.

I think he showed the picture of the dagger to Neal, as a way to show Neal that he knew more than anyone else in this world and his "do you believe in magic" line was his way of planting the seed, saying- 'I know you're not from around here, and what you know of this world is gonna change.'

I also wanted Neal to see that Emma kept the key-chain he gave her, as well as have a little 'father-son bonding' time between Rumple and Neal, as I think I've been focusing too much on Emma and Neal, lately, when the trip was about Rumple finding his son.

What do you think of Henry's reaction? Emma's reaction? August's story?

Review, please! We won't find out the truth until February, so I'd love to hear what you think of my theories.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hi everyone! Thanks again to all my followers, readers and reviewers-I really appreciate the feedback.

Now, this is chapter 10, and while I do love it, it involves some pretty important points, so I'll understand if what I've written isn't to everyone's liking- just remember, this is my interpretation and we'll find out what really happens in a few weeks time.

On that note, I've just found out that Season 2 of ONCE will air in New Zealand on Valentines day! Yaaaay! I'm so excited!

So, here's chapter 10, please enjoy!

~..~..~..~..

Henry sat excitedly in the passenger seat of his mom's car as they drove. Mr. Gold and Neal were in the backseat. It was the only seating arrangement that Emma could agree on.

Henry turned to look at the man sitting behind him. Rumplestiltskin's son.

His father…

Emma had started crying not long after she steered him into Neal's bedroom last night.

Henry could understand why she was so upset. She had thought that Neal had never loved her. That he'd set her up and left her without caring.

But Henry told his mother that it was just like when her parents sent her away: Neal had left so that she could be the savior.

He wasn't sure if it had helped or not.

Henry turned to look at Neal again.

When Emma had told Henry that his father was dead, he was sad that he would never get the chance to know him.

But he wasn't dead.

Henry grinned to himself.

Emma had said that their story wasn't great, but Henry had thought it was. It reminded him of Snow White's story: How she and Prince Charming met after Snow had robbed him.

Thinking about the story of his parents, Henry was reminded of all the times he'd surprised his mother by hiding in the backseat of the car.

He grinned again. Maybe he was more like his father than he thought.

"So," Neal broke the silence awkwardly, "what's Storybrooke, like?"

"It's a little town," Rumple began. "Harbour on one side, forest on the other."

"My mom's the mayor." Henry supplied, and Neal looked quizzically at Emma.

"You're the mayor?"

"He means his adoptive mother." Emma answered, her eyes not wavering from the road. "Regina."

"She's the Evil Queen." Henry explained.

"Emma's the town Sheriff." Rumple finished.

Neal raised his eyebrows. "You're the Sheriff?"

"Yeah," Emma replied. "So I hope you're clean now, Neal."

"I am," he said, flicking a glance at Henry. "I'm totally legit, now."

"Good, because her father is her Deputy." Rumple thought his son should be as prepared as he could.

"Your father?" Neal repeated. "He's 'Prince Charming', right?"

"They look the same age, though," Henry added. "Because the curse made time stop."

"Are you worried?" Emma asked, glancing in the rear view mirror to see Neal's reaction.

"Should I be?"

"Well, you did lead his daughter into a life of crime," Rumple said lightly.

"Hey," Neal objected, "She stole from me." He took a moment to gaze fondly around the small car. It hadn't changed one bit.

"You stole this car first." Emma shot back.

"Snow White stole from Prince Charming." Henry piped up. "That's how they met."

"Really?" Neal asked, feeling himself relax. "Well, then, he can't hold that against me, can he?"

"It'd be rather hypocritical, I suppose." Rumple stated mildly.

"I'd still be prepared, if I were you." Emma warned. "He may well have his sword with him."

Neal simply smiled.

"I'm not afraid." He said calmly.

The majority of the car trip passed by in silence. Everyone had things they wanted to discuss, but no one was yet brave enough to voice them.

Henry jolted himself out of a doze when his eyes caught a sign saying they were leaving Boston.

"We're nearly there!" He announced. "Mom, can I use your phone?"

"Sure, it's in my bag." Emma told him, and he dove, rummaging until he found it.

Henry dialed quickly before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hi Grandpa!"

Neal's head shot up. That must've been Emma's father on the phone.

"Yeah, we're just leaving Boston." Henry reported.

"Yeah, we found him." He continued excitedly. "And you'll never guess-" Henry paused.

"Yeah." He said slowly. "How did you know?"

"Oh. No, it's been great," Henry assured. "What's it been like there?"

There was a long pause, and Emma turned her head to glance at her son, whose mouth was dropping open.

"Awesome." He breathed.

Another pause, and Henry nodded.

"Don't know how long it'll take, but we can go to Granny's when we get back."

Henry grinned, nodding again.

"Sure. Don't worry, I'll tell them. Bye Gramps."

Henry hung up.

"So?" Emma encouraged.

"Grandpa says 'hi'." Henry reported, turning to his mother. "He also says that the Outsider got better and left town, Hook's out of the hospital and is laying low, Cora's made an appearance, they haven't seen my mom, but they know she's up to something and they've had a bit of trouble with a giant."

"A giant?" Emma repeated.

"But, Grandpa said he was able to take of it." Henry was quick to reassure her. "It sounded so cool, I can't wait to hear the whole story."

Henry paused, looking curiously at his mother. "You told Mary-Margret who Neal was?"

"Yes, I did." She confirmed.

Henry turned to look at Neal.

"Grandpa says he's looking forward to meeting you."

Neal nodded slowly. "I'm sure he is."

"He won't do anything." Rumple told his son, but it sounded more like a promise than a reassurance.

"So, no sign of Regina or Hook?" Emma questioned, and Henry shook his head.

"No, but the giant was found, shrunk to human size, on Hook's ship." Henry explained what David had told him. "So, we're thinking Cora was behind that."

"Who's Hook?" Neal asked. "Who's Cora?"

"Cora is Regina's mother, and a very powerful magician." Rumple explained. "Hook is a pirate, and responsible for Belle losing her memory."

Neal looked sideways at his father.

"Something tells me that there's more to it than that."

"Oh, yeah." Emma said.

"Well, if I'm going into Storybrooke," Neal began, "I think I should know what I'm getting myself into, here."

Rumple sighed. He'd been hoping to save this particular conversation for when they got home. Preferably for when he was alone with his boy, maybe Belle at his side, so he could explain everything.

But now, Bae had a point, and deserved an answer.

So Rumple began with the safest of the two options.

"Cora," He began slowly. "As I said, is Regina's mother, and Henry's adoptive grandmother. She was also a student of mine."

"A student?" Neal repeated slowly.

"I taught her magic." Rumple explained reluctantly. "Everything she knows, she learnt from me."

"Including how to rip out people's hearts?" Emma asked drily.

Rumple sighed, wincing internally, "Yes."

"What?" Neal's voice went up an octave in shock.

"I also taught Regina." Rumple thought he'd better get that part out of the way as well.

"Who also has a thing for hearts, as I recall." Emma muttered.

Neal's eyes were wide as he regarded his father. He'd seen him turn people into snails…but to rip out someone's heart?

"And you?" He asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. "Did you like ripping people's hearts out?"

Rumple knew he needed to tread very carefully. It wasn't time yet.

"I taught Cora and Regina." Rumple repeated. "But I've always liked the small weapons. Subtlety. Like the fine print on a deal."

"Cora and Regina," Rumple continued, "had a love of collecting hearts, so they could control their owners. I never did that."

"That's what happened to Sheriff Graham." Henry explained sadly. "He was the Huntsman. He spared Snow White's life, so the Queen ripped out his heart."

"So, what happened to him?" Neal asked Emma. "If he was the Sheriff before you?

"He died." Emma answered shortly.

"The Evil Queen killed him." Henry explained. "She crushed his heart."

"And…" Neal began after a pause. "This is your adoptive mother?"

Henry nodded. "Yep."

"He doesn't live with Regina anymore." Emma put in quickly.

"Good." Neal sighed with relief.

Neal became silent, thinking.

"There it is!" Henry pointed.

Neal lifted his head, noticing how much the time and the landscape had changed. He hadn't even noticed.

Looking ahead, where Henry was pointing, Neal could see a line painted across the road in orange spray paint, near a sign that read 'Welcome to Storybrooke.'

"We're home." Rumple whispered.

As the car approached the boundary line, Neal felt his father tense beside him. Turning, he was in time to see the rippling purple light surround his father as he reentered the town's boundary.

When the purple haze disappeared, Neal watched his father's stunned eyes as he let out a breath.

"Mr. Gold?" Henry asked, worried.

'Anyone who crosses the town line loses their memory,' Neal remembered.

"Papa?" Bae began to panic.

Rumple raised his eyes to view his son. And smiled.

"Baelfire."

Neal let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You're okay," he gasped with relief.

"Yes, son." Rumple slowly reached up and carefully removed the shawl from around his neck.

"We're home."

A few minutes later, the yellow bug pulled into Granny's.

"This is a bed and breakfast," Emma told Neal as they got out of the car. "So, if you need a place to stay…"

"You're welcome to stay with me, son." Rumple said quickly. "I have plenty of room."

Neal nodded.

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the doors to Granny's diner opened.

"Emma!" Mary-Margret came running out happily, followed by David and Ruby.

"I'm so happy you're back!" Snow White wrapped her daughter in a tight hug.

"You said you'd come to Granny's when you arrived, so we've been waiting since you called."David explained as he took his daughter in his arms.

A movement caught his eye, and Charming looked over his daughter's shoulder to see a stranger standing beside Rumplestiltskin.

Neal stared back. He could easily guess who this other man was, even though they looked roughly the same age.

Rumple saw Charming's expression change and moved closer to his son.

Charming let Emma go to approach Neal, folding his arms across his chest as he came to a halt before Rumple's son.

"So," he began slowly. "You're the one who left my daughter pregnant and in jail."

Neal raised his chin, looking Emma's father in the eyes.

"And you're the one who abandoned her as a newborn." He shot back.

Rumple saw Charming's jaw clench and he tightened the grip on his cane.

"I did that because I love her." Charming's voice was low and clear.

"So did I," Neal answered strongly. "If I hadn't let her go, she would never have come to find you."

"You know, he's right." Rumple interceded. "If my son hadn't left her, Emma would have never have given Henry up for adoption. Henry wouldn't have become Regina's son, and he would never have left Storybrooke to find his mother and bring her back. And don't forget," Rumple continued. "You did send Emma away as a newborn. A great leap of faith on your part, how would you have known that she would even be found?"

Charming swallowed as his gaze shifted slowly to Rumple, only to land back on Neal once more.

"Rather hypocritical of you," Rumple finished softly. "Judging someone who did the same thing as you. For the same reasons."

Charming kept his eyes locked on Neal, who held his ground.

"Don't expect me to be grateful to you." Charming's voice held a warning.

"I don't." Neal replied, still not backing down. "I've been beating myself up for eleven years."

"How tragic," Charming scoffed.

"Well, you couldn't even remember what you'd lost," Neal told him, eyes flicking to the dark haired woman who still stood beside Emma, before returning to the man before him.

"So, I suppose I can't really expect you to understand what it's like."

Charming raised his head slightly, considering.

"Yes, I do." He whispered. "But let me make something very clear. If you _ever _hurt my daughter again," Charming vowed, "you will have me to answer to."

"I have no intention of hurting her again." Neal whispered back slowly. "Once was torture enough."

"I'll hold you to that." Charming finished before he backed away.

"What did you say to him?" Emma demanded as David approached.

"Only what a father has to." Charming told his daughter.

Rumple turned to his son.

"Well, that went about as well as it could have," he said quietly.

"Great first impression, huh?" Neal muttered.

"Actually," Rumple considered. "I think it was."

Neal stared at his father incredulously.

"You didn't back down." Rumple told his son. "You stood by what you did, even though it was difficult. I think that impressed him."

"Gold."

Rumple looked up to see Snow White and Red approach.

"We thought you might like to know how Belle's doing." Snow began slowly.

Rumple stepped forward eagerly at the sound of his love's name.

"Well?"

Ruby smiled. "She remembers."

Rumple's eyes widened. "What?"

"She remembers." Snow repeated happily. "Everything."

Rumple felt almost faint from the relief.

"How?"

Ruby shook her head. "Sorry, but we can't tell you."

"We promised Belle we'd let her do it." Snow added.

"Where is she now?" Rumple demanded.

"She's still working at the library," Ruby explained, "That's why she's not here. We didn't think you'd get back till the evening."

"I'll go there now." Rumple said eagerly, before turning to his son.

"Bae…" he began apologetically.

"You go ahead, dad." Neal said quickly. "I look forward to meeting Belle later."

"We'll meet at Granny's for a welcome home dinner," Ruby said. "In the mean time," she continued, stepping forward to link her arm with Neal's, supportively, "we'll protect him from David."

"Thank you, ladies." Neal smiled, "I appreciate the help."

Rumple nodded, wanting to get to the library.

"Alright." He agreed, knowing his son could handle himself. "I'll see you later, Bae."

Neal watched in wonder as his father walked off. He'd never seen him so worked up over a woman, before. Not even his mother.

"Belle must be something else." Neal commented to the women at his side as they headed back to the diner, where Emma, Henry and David were already seated at a table.

"Well, she certainly brings out a new side to Mr. Gold." Ruby smiled.

Neal paused before they reached the doors. Looking back over his shoulder, he could still see his father walking in the distance.

Curiosity had risen in Neal's mind when he'd first heard of Belle, but now, Neal wanted to see this woman who had the power to lift the Dark One's curse with a single kiss.

"Where's the Library?" He asked.

~..~..~..~..

Rumplestiltskin entered the Storybrooke Library, trying to be as silent as possible with his cane.

Casting his eyes around the large room filled with bookshelves, he could tell that Belle had been hard at work, making the abandoned building feel loved again, bringing light into the room, and a new, warm atmosphere to the once cold walls.

Belle seemed to have a real talent for things like that.

He soon spotted the young beauty in question. She stood on a ladder against a bookshelf, returning some stray books to their rightful places on the top shelf.

As Rumple watched Belle place a particularly large book on the shelf, he noticed the ladder give a slight shudder. Concerned, he moved forward.

Belle looked around and her face broke into a smile.

"You're back!" She exclaimed in delight, quickly descending the ladder.

Rumple opened his arms as Belle rushed into his embrace.

"You're back." She sighed into his shoulder.

Hardly daring to believe it, Rumple carefully cupped Belle's face with one hand, gazing hopefully into those sky blue eyes.

"You remember who I am?"

In answer, Belle gently pressed her lips against his in a soft, sweet kiss.

Rumple didn't know how long the kiss lasted. Time had lost all meaning. When they finally broke apart, however, they were both gasping for breath.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rumple said, a smile spreading across his face.

Giggling, Belle kissed him again, returning the smile.

"How?" Rumple's eyes drank in every inch of his Love's face.

"The wishing well." Belle answered proudly. "It's a very special place you know. The waters than run below, are said to have the power to return that which one has lost."

"Of course." Rumple shook his head in wonder, marveling at the woman before him

"I got the idea from Henry's book." Belle continued. "As well as some help from Doctor Hopper."

"You figured it out." Rumple whispered, and Belle nodded proudly.

"Gods, I love a woman with a head on her shoulders." Rumple told her and Belle laughed.

Her laughter! Rumple couldn't remember hearing sweeter music.

"I missed you." He whispered, his voice slightly hesitant. He still wasn't used to being honest about his feelings, but Belle gave him a soft kiss in reassurance.

"I missed you too." She said. "I mean," she amended, "you know, once I remembered you."

A chuckle escaped Rumple's lips as he continued to gaze at the woman he held in his arms.

"Did you find your son?" Belle asked curiously after a few moments.

Another smile pulled at the corner of Gold's mouth as he nodded. "We found him in New York." He answered.

"What was it like?" Belle asked eagerly, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Crowded." Rumple answered. "Which reminds me," he reached into a pocket of his coat, "I brought you back a souvenir."

"Henry picked it out," Rumple explained, holding up a figurine.

Belle took hold of it in wonder.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A figure of the Statue of Liberty." Rumple told her. "She stands on Liberty Island in New York City, and represents freedom to all who enter. She's over one hundred and fifty feet tall," he continued causing Belle to gasp in surprise, "but even she is dwarfed by the buildings of the city. Buildings so tall, they look as if they could touch the sky."

Belle's face was alight with wonder at the sound of such a city.

"That sounds…amazing." She whispered. "I wish I could have seen it."

Rumple held his Love's eye with his own.

"I promise, Belle." He said earnestly. "I will make more potion for you. I'll make you your own talisman, so that you'll be able to cross the town line safely. So you can see the world, as you've always wanted to."

Belle smiled as she tilted her head, gazing fondly at the man she loved.

"Maybe…"she put forward, "we could see it together."

Rumple gently ran his fingers down Belle's face.

"I would love that." He whispered, drawing her in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, Belle remembered the reason for Rumple's departure.

"And your son?" She queried

"He's now here in Storybrooke."

Belle's eyes widened. "He's here?"

Rumple nodded. "Though, to be honest," he said hesitantly. "I think he came more for Emma and Henry, than for me."

"It's going to take time." Belle rubbed one hand up her Love's arm, trying to comfort as best as she could. "He's here, that's the main thing."

Rumplestiltskin sighed as he relaxed at her touch. This was why he had come to Belle. She had a way of making him feel that all was right with the world.

"You said that Baelfire came here for Emma and Henry?" Belle asked curiously. "Why would he do that?"

Rumple let out a breath, shaking his head slightly at the odds. "Fate certainly has a sense of humour." He granted. Seeing the confused look on Belle's face, he explained. "He's Henry's father."

Belle's eyes widened again. "Your son is the true love of the savior?" She clarified. "Henry's your grandson?"

Rumple nodded.

Belle appeared to take a moment to absorb this new piece of information, before turning her attention back to the man before her. "Have you spoken much with your son?"

Rumple bowed his head. "I don't want to push him," he said. "All these years, I've been searching for a way to find him, and now I have...and I can't even bring myself to make the first move to reconcile with my son. I guess I'm still a coward." He added ruefully.

Rumple felt gentle hands framing his face, and he lifted his eyes to meet Belle's.

"You had the courage to find a way to cross the boundary line, leave this town and find your son." Belle told him firmly. "Your son is now here, and you finally get to have that second chance with him. Just be honest with him. We were able to have a second chance," she reminded him. "Now you can have that same chance with your son."

"I'm still afraid." Rumple admitted. "I've never been brave, like you."

Belle smiled at the compliment but didn't allow herself to be distracted. "You're braver than you think." She told him. "I wish you could see that." Leaning in, she gave her love a soft kiss.

"That," Rumple whispered as their lips parted, "made me feel better."

A giggle escaped Belle as she gazed at the man she loved. She could see how conflicted he was. Longing to reconnect with his son, but afraid that trying to do so would only push him further away.

"Could I...meet your son?" She asked timidly.

Hope shone in Rumple's eyes as he nodded. "I would like that." He whispered. "But," he added, "I should probably try to talk to him myself first."

Belle nodded. "Where is he now?" She asked. "The sooner you reach out to him, the more likely he'll understand how much you want to make things up with him."

"He's at Granny's at the moment." Rumple said hesitantly. "I just wanted to see you, first. I shouldn't have left him there."

Seeing the question in Belle's eyes, Rumple elaborated.

"The first resident he met here was Prince Charming himself."

Belle nodded in understanding. "Emma's father."

"Yeah." Rumple whispered. "Bae handle himself very well, I thought."

"Well, meeting a girl's father for the first time is always difficult." Belle told him. "And you and my father have never got along well."

Rumple laughed softly at the gross understatement of his relationship with Lord Maurice.

"Still," Rumple added, "I tried to speak up for my son."

"Of course you did." Belle told him.

"But I think he may have resented my help." Rumple voiced his fear.

Belle shook her head. "By speaking up for him, you showed Baelfire that you still love him. Any parent would have done the same."

Rumple took a breath. "I just want my son back," he said. "I want to be a part of his life again."

"Then go find him." Belle told him. "Talk to him."

He closed his eyes, trying to steel himself for the task ahead.

"No need." A voice said.

Turning, Rumplestiltskin saw his son appear from behind a nearby bookshelf. How long had he been standing there?

"Bae." He whispered. "Son."

"So, you must be Belle." Neal's eyes were focused on the young woman at his father's side as he stepped forward.

"Neal Cassady." He introduced himself.

Belle took the hand he offered, a smile appearing on her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Neal," She said, graciously.

Neal flicked his eyes toward his father, a smile tugging at the side of his mouth.

"Beauty and the Beast, huh?"

"Yes." Rumple's eyes were wary. What did Bae think of this?

"Well," Neal turned his eyes back on Belle. "I have to say, you certainly live up to your side of the story." He kissed her hand graciously.

"Thank you." Belle said, curtsying in response.

Neal's gaze moved back to his father.

"Uh, I'll let you two talk." Belle excused herself quickly. "If you need me, I'll be in the back room doing...something."

As Belle moved off, father and son regarded each other warily.

Neal's eyes flicked toward Belle as she moved into the back room before returning to his father.

"How long were you standing there?" Rumple asked.

"Long enough." Neal answered, his face showing something in between confusion, amusement and relief.

"I've never seen you flirt before." He commented.

"Well, that explains how long he'd been standing there.' Rumple thought to himself.

"I wasn't flirting." Rumplestiltskin said quickly.

Neal raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth again.

His son was smiling? Rumplestiltskin felt hope tugging at his heart. Maybe there was a chance...

"Okay, maybe a little." Rumple admitted.

"I can't remember you ever acting like that around _any_ woman before." Neal continued, stepping closer towards his father.

"Belle must be pretty special." He finished.

"Oh, she is." Rumple breathed. "And by some miracle, she loves me back."

Bae finally let out a laugh, running a hand through his hair.

"How, in the _world_," he wondered, "did you get her?"

Rumple sighed in relief.

"No offence," his son was quick to add. "I mean, I'm very impressed…but, _how_?"

"I have no idea, really." Rumple explained. "But I'm eternally thankful, nonetheless."

"Excuse me."

The two men turned to see Belle rejoining them, her bag over her shoulder and a large book in her arms.

"Sorry to interrupt," Belle apologized as she approached. "But I thought you needed to know what's happened while you've been gone." She turned to look at Neal. "And if you're going to stay here, I think you should know as well."

Neal nodded, and Rumple became serious.

"The Outsider, Gregg, has left town." Belle began. "He was asking me questions about what happened at the time of the accident."

Belle turned her concerned gaze to Rumple.

"He saw you, standing with fire in your hand." Belle told him.

Rumple felt his throat tighten.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said that we had pulled over to the side of the road, because the car had died."Belle explained. "And that you were holding up a lighter in order to see, because it was so dark."

"I had a lot of fire in my hand." Rumplestiltskin felt his throat tighten more as he remembered that night, and the pirate he had summoned fire for.

"That's what he said." Belle admitted. "So, I said that the flame caught the sleeve of your coat." Belle shrugged apologetically, as she had been unable to think of a better lie.

"What about Hook?" Rumple asked.

"He saw him." Belle confirmed. "He wondered why he was dressed strangely. I went out on a limb and told Gregg that there had been a fancy dress party in town, and that the man he'd seen had drunk too much rum." Belle raised her eyes hesitantly. She'd never been very good at lying.

"And did he believe it?" Rumple asked her.

Belle shrugged. "I think so." She nodded. "I hope so." She mumbled.

Rumple wrapped his arms around Belle, grateful that she'd lied for him.

"He's gone now. That's the main thing," he told her. "Our town is safe again."

Belle nodded.

Rumple remembered something else…

"Charming told Henry that Cora had made an appearance," he began.

Belle nodded. "Yes. To me."

"What?"

"I'm okay." Belle held up her right hand. "Your ring worked perfectly."

Rumple pulled Belle closer to him, concerned.

"What did she do?" He demanded, a growl entering his voice.

"We met twice." Belle explained. "Once, just before I went to the wishing well, and the second was this morning."

"What did she do?" Rumple repeated.

Belle shook her head in confusion. "The first time, she didn't really say anything." Belle explained. "It felt like she was just…trying to get the measure of me, or…making sure I wasn't a threat." Belle took a breath.

"But she did reach for my heart."

"What?" Rumple's voice was a full growl now.

"Your ring protected me." Belle said quickly, holding up her hand to show him. "It blasted her back. Cora couldn't even touch me."

Rumple still fought to keep his breathing under control. He wanted to break something. Preferably Cora's own heart.

Belle took hold of Rumple's hand, and placed it on her chest.

"My heart is still here, Rumple." She assured him. "Cora didn't get it. You protected me, even when you couldn't be here. You saved my life."

Slowly, Rumple's breathing slowed, but he could still feel his anger bubbling beneath the surface.

Then, realizing his son was still beside him, he removed his hand from Belle's chest, knowing how it would look.

"And what happened this morning?" Rumple asked in a calmer tone.

Belle hung her head before moving to place her bag on a nearby table.

Opening it, Belle carefully took out their cup and placed it gingerly on the wooden surface.

Rumple moved forward, in shock.

The cup was no longer merely chipped, but had cracks crisscrossing its surface, glue the only thing holding it together.

"What is that?" Neal shifted his eyes from his father to Belle, questioning.

"That is," Rumple explained in a shocked whisper, "our dream catcher."

After a moment, Neal nodded in understanding.

"What happened, Belle?" Rumple asked her.

"Cora." Belle said sadly. "She broke it."

"Why?"

Belle shook her head.

"I was starting work again, and I kept the cup with me, to remind me of you." Belle began, and Rumple reached out a hand to brush her cheek.

"I knew that I couldn't let Cora know that I had got my memories back, so when she asked what I was doing here, I told her that I was trying to trigger my memory. Then she saw the cup."

Belle took a breath.

"I didn't want her touching it," Belle continued. "I knew that if my memories were still gone, I wouldn't have minded so much, but…"

Belle hung her head again.

"Cora had said that she was the only one who knew you." Belle said slowly, her voice low. "That she was the only one who understood who you were. I told her what the cup meant to us." Belle confessed, as tears finally trailed down her cheeks.

"Cora didn't believe me, saying it wasn't like you to be sentimental."

Belle took another breath.

"So I told Cora that she didn't know you as well as she thought." Belle's voice caught slightly.

"Then Cora dropped the cup, smashing it on the floor."

Rumple pulled Belle into his arms as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Rumple," Belle apologized tremulously. "I tried to fix it as best as I could."

"It's alright Belle." Rumple soothed her, but Belle shook her head.

"No it's not," Belle argued. "It was my fault."

"No, it was Cora's." Rumple told her firmly. "To her, this was just a cup."

"But it's not just a cup." Belle wiped her eyes.

Rumple shook his head. "No," he agreed. "It's not."

He raised a hand, magic engulfing his fingers in a rippling, purple light.

"Can you fix it?" Belle asked hopefully.

"Let's see." Rumple said as he gently touched the lip of the cup.

Threads of purple light criss-crossed their way along the small cup, mending the cracks and replacing the missing pieces until the cup stood perfect, once again.

"You did it." Belle smiled, kissing her love delightedly.

"There's still a chip in it.' Neal pointed out. But Belle shook her head.

"It has to have a chip in it." Belle explained, reclaiming their cup. "That's how we know it's our cup."

Belle breathed a sigh of relief, holding the treasured cup to her heart. Cora couldn't break them that easily…

"Okay," Neal smiled. "Tell me the story."

"You can read it, if you like." Belle smiled.

Then she gasped.

"There's something else." Belle remembered, berating herself for leaving the most important thing till last.

"What is it?" Rumple asked as Belle quickly placed the story book on the table.

"Just before Cora left, she mentioned that she was looking for something." Belle said, flicking through the pages hurriedly.

"She said: 'You think Rumplestiltskin is all-powerful, but all power has its limits.'" Belle quoted, still turning pages. "She said: 'Even immortals can still be killed.'"

Rumple and Bae glanced at each other, fear rising in their chests as both knew the truth of the statement.

"She said that she had promised Hook that she would help him find the one thing that could

defeat his enemy." Belle had finally found the picture she'd been looking for.

"I reread your story, and I think they're looking for this."

She held the book up.

It was a picture of Rumplestiltskin's dagger.

"But I don't know where it is," Belle finished fearfully.

There was silence for a whole ten seconds.

"No." Bae shook his head. "My father's not the Dark One anymore. Not in this world."

"My power was taken by the curse, son." Rumple reminded him slowly. "Now that it's broken…"

"But you said so yourself!" Bae said. "You can tell just by looking at you!"

"Yet, I am still immortal." Rumple reminded. "I may not have magic as ingrained within me as when I was fully the Dark One, but it still touches me."

Rumple closed his eyes.

"And I brought magic to this place."

Opening his eyes, he turned to his son, his face deadly serious.

"The dagger would still work, Bae." Rumple told him. "If Cora holds it, she could control me. If Hook holds it, he could kill me."

Belle stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Rumple protectively.

"That won't happen." Her voice was determined.

"Absolutely." Bae agreed. 'We'll just get the dagger before they do."

"We'll keep it safe." Belle added, looking her love in the eye.

"I'll find it." Rumple told them firmly. "I can't let you two risk yourselves."

"No way." Bae said stubbornly. He wasn't going to lose his father again.

"We're going to help you Rumple." Belle was adamant. "Because that's what you do for those you love."

Rumple's eyes moved from his Love, to his son, and back again.

"I finally have you both back." He whispered. "I don't want to lose you again."

"And we don't want to lose _you_." Belle countered. "We're helping you."

"Where's the dagger?" Bae asked firmly.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Rumple couldn't help a smile appearing on his face.

He had his family back.

"Alright." He nodded. "I'll show you."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: So? What do you think? (Flinches defensively.)

I'm sure you have questions, so I'll try to answer them as best as I can

First: Henry never held any anger towards Emma, so I doubt that he would feel anger towards his father, who didn't even know he existed. I think he'd be more angry at August for breaking them up, to be honest. But Henry, ever the optimist, would think that, even though Emma and Neal were seperated because of the curse, now that it was broken, they had found each other again (just like in a fairytale) and they could have a second chance.

Second: I love the idea of Prince Charming finally able to do the 'protective dad' thing and confront Neal, but I also like the idea that Neal would stand up for himself, to prove that he is strong enough, and worthy of Emma. I also thing Rumple would do the 'protective dad' thing and defend his son as well, and so I tried to fit those things together.

Third: I wanted Belle and Rumple's reunion to be touching, but not over the top, and I think that would have only been possible if they were alone. Rumple doesn't seem to like much of an audience! I also wanted for Rumple's son to see just how much Belle affected his father, and how much they loved each other, rather than meeting Belle while surrounded by other people.

Forth: The cup! As the series progresses, I'm going to try and tie in as much cannon as I can, to keep my story authentic. The cup was shattered in the series, so I had the cup break in my story. But tried a more possitve take, with Cora being the one to break it, Belle trying to fix it and Rumple restoring it.

Fifth: The Outsider. I realised that I hadn't mentioned him, and, as I said above, I'll try and keep my story following the series, and he does ask Belle about what he saw. So I tried to have Belle come up with a cover story. However, once Gregg recovers, I see no real reason for him to stay, so I thought it best he leave...hopefully convinced of Belle's story...after all, as Jefferson says, many people in this world refuse to believe in magic, despite what their eyes tell them. But, knowing the writers, I doubt that'll be the case!

Sixth: The dagger. I remember reading a synopsis for 'Tiny' saying that Cora and Hook were looking for 'something precious' that belongs to Rumplestiltskin. Other than the cup, the dagger was the only thing I could think of that Rumple would call a precious object, as it is his lifeline. I think Cora wanted Rumple out of town, so that she and Hook could search for the dagger. Hook would've told Cora that Belle didn't know how to kill Rumple, but I think Cora still wanted to find out if Belle was a threat.

Seventh: I can't really understand how Rumple's curse works here. He doesn't look like the Dark One, but still is immortal and can do magic. And that wasn't taken away when Belle kissed him. So, I think there is enough magic in our world now to still tie Rumple to the dagger, but not enough to fully transform him back into The Dark One' that he was in the Enchanted forest.

I think those are the main points covered. Any other questions, please ask me, I'm open to discussions and theories.

Review please?


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hi guys! This chapter was originally in two parts, but I've now fused them together, as I don't think the second half works if it stands alone. It also has the bonus of giving us a longer chapter!

Just a reminder, there is a bit of violence in this chapter, so my story is now rated T.

Please read and review!

~..~..~..~..

Emma looked up from Henry regaling David about their trip to New York as Ruby and Mary-Margret walked in.

"Where's Neal?" Emma asked.

"He's gone to the Library, to meet Belle," Mary-Margret explained as she sat down with her family.

"I'll get you guys hot chocolate." Ruby announced. "David?"

The man smiled at his family. "I'll have the same."

As they waited for their chocolate, Henry carried on with his story. When he got up to the part about seeing Neal's memory in the dream catcher, he became quiet.

"Why did August do that?" Henry asked his mother. "He was supposed to be looking after you. But he breaks up you and Neal, and makes you go to jail?"

"Neal made me go to jail." Emma corrected in a monotone.

"Because _August _made _him_." Henry argued. "Neal had a point: why couldn't you have gone to Tallahassee and come here on your birthday?"

"The only reason I came to Storybrooke," Emma told her son, "the only reason I stayed…was because of you." Emma became thoughtful. "What other reason would I have come here on my birthday, if not for you, Henry?"

"You were a bail-bonds person." Charming suggested. "Maybe you could've come here for a job?"

Emma was skeptical. "When no strangers could come to Storybrooke, and no one could leave? How could that've worked?"

"But it wasn't right that you had to go to jail." Henry protested.

"No, it wasn't." Mary-Margret spoke up. "It wasn't right that Emma and Neal had to be separated, it wasn't right that she had to go to jail and give up her son, it wasn't right that she had to live alone…all because we sent her away. That wasn't right either."

"Hey," Emma took her mother's hand. "You were trying to save me from the curse. So, it was really Regina's fault this all happened."

"But, it was Rumplestiltskin who created the curse." Charming reminded them. "So it's his fault."

"Rumplestiltskin was trying to find his son." Henry told them. "He'd escaped to our world, and Rumplestiltskin needed the curse in order to follow him."

"So, it's Neal's fault?" Snow queried.

"I like that theory." Charming commented.

"But," Emma argued. "If Neal hadn't come here, Gold wouldn't have made the curse that caused me to _need_ to be sent here, so I would never have met Neal, and Henry would never have been born."

The table was silent for a moment as everyone tried out this new perspective.

"So…whose fault is it?" Henry asked.

"Right now," Emma took a sip of her hot chocolate as it was placed before her, "I'm blaming August."

Mary-Margret sighed. "I don't think we can place the blame on a single person. We all did things we regret, but they felt like the right decision at the time." She lowered her eyes. "We can't alter what's happened in the past, only work with what we have now."

"And what we have now," Charming said, "is Gold's son in town."

"What _did _you say to him?" Emma repeated her question from earlier.

"Only what a father had to." Charming repeated his answer firmly.

Emma raised her eyebrows. "Which is…?"

Charming raised his chin, matching his strong-willed daughter's gaze.

"I told him that, if he ever hurt you again, he'd answer to me." He smiled, unapologetically. "And it was a warning I was happy to give."

Emma's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"What we also have now," Snow interjected. "Is Cora, Regina and Hook together. I don't want to imagine what they could be doing."

"Something bad," Henry supplied.

"Of course," Emma said. "But what?" She looked at David.

"Got any theories?"

David shook his head.

"When we met Hook on his ship, after he got out of the hospital," David began, "He didn't say much about Cora and Regina."

"And we were rather preoccupied with the fact that they'd brought a giant here." Snow added.

"Yeah, what happened there?" Emma asked.

David sighed. "Well, let's just say that there was a case of mistaken identity…" He began

~..~..~..~

Bae watched the trees pass by the window as they drove further into the forest.

After Belle closed up the library, they'd gone to his father's house.

Rumple had certainly known how to live out a curse in comfort. The house was huge. And pink? Neal had wanted to ask about the colour scheme, but felt it best to stay focused.

The three of them were now in Rumple's car as he took them to where he'd hidden the dagger.

"So, why did you hide the dagger way out here?" Baelfire asked his father.

"I hid it out here not long after Emma came to town." Rumple explained. "I couldn't risk Regina finding it. I then had to relocate it after August came to town and found where it was hidden."

"August?" Neal repeated. "How did August find it?"

Rumple sighed.

"I showed him where it was."

Neal leaned forward to view his father's face in the rearview mirror.

"Why would you show August where your dagger was?"

Rumple lifted his eyes to meet his son's.

"Because he made me believe he was you." Rumple whispered.

Belle reached over and placed her hand over Rumple's.

"Now we need to find it again." Rumple continued, his eyes back on the road. "If Cora or Hook get a hold of it…"

"That won't happen, Rumple." Belle assured him.

Rumple took a moment to cast his eyes around at the two people he loved and trusted more than anyone else, who were in this car with him.

After a while, Rumple was forced to stop the car. They'd gone as far as they could drive, and had to continue on foot.

When the car could no longer be seen, Rumple led the group off the trail and deeper into the trees.

They moved as quietly as they could through the forest, listening for any sound that didn't belong.

But all they could hear were the sounds of birds and the branches creaking and rustling as they moved in the breeze.

"It should be here." Rumple announced, pointing towards a small patch of earth between two trees.

There was only one shovel, and so Baelfire began to dig.

After a few minutes, they heard a hollow thud, as the tip of the shovel hit wood.

Casting the shovel aside, Bae began using his hands. Belle also helped to clear the soil away and lift the box free from the earth.

Carefully, Rumple stepped forward, lifting the latch to raise the lid.

He froze, as a choked gasp escaped his throat.

The box was empty.

"Oh, no." Bae whispered in horror.

"Rumple?" Belle's voice shook as she turned to throw her arms around the man she loved protectively.

Rumple's mind was racing, fear clawing at the edges of his mind and heart.

How did they get here before he could? How did they know where to look?

"It's remarkable, isn't it?" A voice called from the trees. "How the great and powerful Dark One can be controlled by a simple dagger."

A figure slowly stepped out from behind a tree.

Neal shot to his feet angrily.

"August?"

The man looked much like he remembered. Dark hair, blue eyes and covered from his neck to his boots in black riding gear.

And held loosely in his hand, was the dagger. The name engraved upon it clearly visible.

August held up the blade, letting it catch the light.

"This didn't work, when I tried to control you last time," August stated. "But, there was no magic in this world, then, was there?"

"Hand it over." Rumple growled.

"Or what?" August asked, confident in the knowledge that he was safe from Rumplestiltskin's wrath.

"What do you want with Rumple?" Belle demanded.

Smiling, August reached down stiffly to pull up one of his trouser legs, revealing the varnished wood beneath. He then unzipped the cuff of one of his jacket sleeves to show the wooden limb that creaked slightly as he rotated his wrist.

"You're…wood?"

"My real name," he began, "is Pinocchio."

August pushed off the tree he was leaning against and walked stiffly towards them.

"I began to change back into wood…as I hadn't exactly been a 'good boy'."

"Well, this should get you a gold star, then." Rumple's eyes were on fire as they focused on the puppet-man.

"When the curse broke, I woke up, made of wood once more," August continued. "But I couldn't face my father. Not like this. So I've been hiding out here."

"What do you want with Rumple?" Belle asked again.

August raised the dagger to point at its owner.

"I want to be human again." August's voice was hoarse with pain. "I'm sick. I can barely walk. It hurts to breathe. I need magic."

"August," Neal said through gritted teeth. "You had better hand over that dagger or I swear, I'll make a bonfire out of you."

August simply raised the dagger in question. "I'd hate to have to tell your own father to hurt you, my friend." He said earnestly. "I only need the Dark One to do one thing: Heal me."

"You were made from an enchanted tree." Rumple reminded him harshly. "You were turned real by fairy magic. That doesn't work well with what I am."

"Can you do it?" August asked.

"All magic come with a price, Dearie." Rumple told him, his voice sounding strangled. "Are you really willing to pay it?"

"Can you do it?" August repeated, desperation lacing every syllable.

Rumple appeared to be having some kind of struggle.

"Yes." He choked out.

"Then I command you, Dark One." August ordered. "Make me human."

Rumple's face was filled with loathing as he reluctantly snapped his fingers.

A cloud of purple smoke engulfed August's body. When it dissipated, the man took a deep breath, relief filling his face at the ease of the motion.

August unzipped the sleeve of his jacket again, and he felt tears trailing down his face at the sight of his human arm.

Sighing, August fell to his knees in relief. He was human again.

"Thank you."

"He did what you wanted." Belle said quickly. "Now give him back the dagger."

August's eyes looked down at the blade he still held in his hand.

"So tempting," he whispered.

"Learn to say 'no'." Neal told him, holding out his hand.

Slowly, August held the dagger out, and Neal quickly retrieved it, passing it to his father.

Rumple reached out and grasped the hilt possessively.

No one had ever controlled him before. He was Rumplestiltskin. It was he who controlled the pieces of the game.

He had felt compelled to answer August's question without wanting to speak. He had felt his magic rise within him against his will.

He had felt like a puppet on a string…

His hands shook as he carefully tucked his dagger into his belt.

Speaking of puppets…

"Rumple…" Belle said cautiously, seeing the expression on her love's face.

"Aaah!"

Rumple and Belle looked up to see August lying on his back in the dirt, blood spurting from a freshly broken nose.

Baelfire stood over him.

"Happy to be human again?" he asked.

August raised his hands up, defensively.

"Okay," he admitted. "I deserved that."

"Oh, you deserve more than that." Bae growled. Grabbing August by the front of his jacket, he picked him up and slammed his back into a nearby tree.

"The twenty grand I gave you." Neal's voice was low. "What did you do with it?"

"Uh," August wiped the blood from his face, "Remember how I told you I wasn't good at saying no?"

"Please tell me it's in a safety deposit box, somewhere." Neal's voice was flat.

August cringed in anticipation. "I spent it." He confessed. "You ever been to Phuket?"

Lights flashed behind August's eyelids and he could taste a mixture of blood and dirt in his mouth. He was on the ground again…

"That money was for Emma!" Neal shouted. "You were supposed to take care of her!"

"Bae, stop!" Belle called out.

Neal froze, his clenched fist in the air. As his mind cleared, he realized that August was bleeding quite badly now, gasping for breath on the ground.

Slowly, Bae got control of his breathing and stood up. Turning back, he saw his father watching calmly, whereas Belle had stepped forward.

"Belle," Rumple began smoothly. 'You do realize what this man could've made me do, while he had the dagger? And he's stolen a great sum of money from Emma, who was the person he was supposed to be protecting."

"We have the dagger, now." Belle told them both. "And Emma's the Sherriff, she can lock August up."

Her eyes passed from father to son. "We need to focus on keeping the dagger, and Rumple, safe from Cora and Hook."

After a moment, Bae and Rumple nodded.

"What should we do with you?" Rumple asked, eying August.

"Take him back with us." Neal suggested.

"Take him to the Sherriff." Belle added quickly.

Neal helped August roughly to his feet, and kept a tight hold on him as they made their way back to the car.

~..~..~..~..

Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David were just exiting Granny's when they spotted Gold's car drive up.

"Ah, Sherriff Swan," Mr Gold greeted as he opened his car door. "I was hoping to still catch you here."

"Why's that?" She asked.

Suddenly, August got pulled out of the back seat as Belle and Neal hopped out.

Gold shoved August forward.

"This man needs to be arrested." Gold answered calmly.

"What did you do?" Mary Margret asked, taking in the blood and bruises that covered August's face.

"He stole something very important to me." Gold explained. "Thankfully, I managed to get it back."

"By beating him up?" Emma asked.

"I believe he also stole from you," Gold continued. "Twenty thousand dollars, wasn't it? An awful lot of money, which could have made a real difference to your life."

"Twenty thousand dollars?" David repeated slowly as Emma stepped forward, eying August.

"Talk." She ordered.

August took a breath, wincing as he did so.

"Neal gave me the money," August confessed slowly, "to give to you, along with the car. He said he'd feel better about leaving if he knew you were being taken care of."

"I got the car." Emma told him quietly. "What did you do with the money?"

August winced again as he took another breath.

"I kept it." He admitted. "I spent it. Went travelling all across Asia. While I was in Phuket, I remembered the car, and I posted you the keys." He finished softly.

Emma's eyes flashed. A moment later, August was stumbling backward, clutching a hand to his mouth.

"That's for leaving me in the foster home."

August felt to his knees, his voice going up an octave as he gasped for breath.

"That's for making Neal leave."

August fell hard onto the concrete, flat on his back.

"That's for stealing my money."

August gasped as he felt Emma's boot stomp on his solar plexus.

"And that," she finished, "is for anything I've missed out."

Emma could feel herself shaking as she watched August on the ground.

"Okay." He mumbled weakly. "I deserved that."

"Yeah, you did." Emma trying to slow down her breathing.

"Deputy Nolan?"

"Yes, Sherriff Swan?" David stepped forward.

"Lock this man up for theft." Emma ordered, turning away.

"Yes, Sherriff." David answered, getting out his handcuffs.

As David helped August to his feet and escorted him to the police car, Emma locked eyes with Neal.

"I'm sorry for not believing you." She told him as David drove off.

"I know why you didn't." Neal answered gently.

After a moment, he smiled.

"Meet me for lunch here tomorrow?" He asked.

Emma paused for a moment, considering…

"Why not?" She answered carefully.

Turning, Emma slowly walked back towards where Mary-Margret and Henry were still standing, by the door.

"Wow." Henry commented, but Emma reluctantly had to meet her mother's reproachful eyes.

"Well, _that_ was professional." She scolded.

Emma raised her chin defiantly, but lowered her eyes.

"What were you thinking?" Snow demanded of her daughter as Mr. Gold's car backed out of the parking lot.

"Eleven months behind bars." Emma replied shortly.

Snow took a breath.

"I can understand your anger," she began.

"Oh, really?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Snow took hold of her daughter's shoulders to hold her eyes. "Regina and King George did everything they could to try and keep your father and I apart."

Emma looked away.

"But," Snow continued seriously, regaining her daughter's attention, "taking my anger out on them would have never brought me happiness, and it's the same thing with you. Do you feel happier now?"

Emma ducked her head, reluctant to answer. But it was all Snow needed.

"What made me happy," she told Emma, taking hold of her daughter's hands. "Was being with your father."

"So, you're okay with me having lunch with Neal tomorrow?" Emma asked warily. She'd never had to get approval to date a guy before, and wasn't sure what the protocol was.

"I think your father may need some time," Snow admitted after a pause, "but yes. If that's what will make you happy?"

"I think it's a great idea." Henry said quickly.

Emma turned. "Well thank you for your stamp of approval." She told him. "C'mon. Let's go home."

As David had taken their car, the three of them climbed into Emma's bug. As they drove over a speed bump, Emma heard the luggage shift in the boot of the car.

'Damn,' Emma thought. She'd forgotten that Gold and Neal had left their bags in the car.

'I'll drop the stuff off tomorrow morning,' she told herself. It was almost evening, and they were going to head back to Granny's for dinner.

Once Emma parked the bug, and Henry disappeared inside the house, Emma headed straight for the shower, wanting to relax under the hot water.

Coming out half an hour later, Emma found Mary-Margret reading a newspaper on her bed.

"Hey." She greeted warmly as Emma announced her presence with a knock. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, kinda," Emma replied hesitantly as she came in to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Something wrong?" Mary- Margret asked.

Emma opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Taking a breath, she tried again.

"You know what you said earlier?" She asked. "About how being with Charming made you happy?"

Snow nodded.

"Well," Emma began, "I'm not…sure…if that's what I have with Neal now."

"I mean," Emma continued, "I remember how I _used_ to feel. I was _so_ happy with him. But now…I don't know _what_ I feel."

Snow took her daughter's hand. "That's because you've spent years thinking one thing, and now realize that the reality was different," she told her. "And now, you have the chance of a fresh start, to see if you can feel that way again."

"But, I'm still confused." Emma said, shaking her head as if to clear it. "How will I know if what I'm feeling is real, or just what I _remember_ feeling?"

"You just need to trust your heart, not your head." Her mother said as she stroked her daughter's long hair.

Emma sighed. She hadn't listened to her heart in such a long time. Eleven years, to be exact.

"I don't know if I can do this, again." Emma whispered.

Snow placed a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Take it slow. Starting with lunch tomorrow," Mary-Margret smiled. "Would you like help picking out something to wear?"

Smiling, Emma shook her head. "I've never really worried about that."

"Well, if you need any help," Snow offered, "I'm right here."

~..~..~..~..

"So," Neal began as his father unlocked the door to his house, "what shall we do with the dagger?"

"We can't hide it in the forest again," Belle said as Rumple escorted her inside. "We need to know where it is at all times."

Bae kept his eyes on his father, who had kept a hand near his belt, where the dagger was, ever since they had left the forest.

"Are you alright, Papa?" He asked, concerned that his father had kept so silent.

Slowly, Rumple raised his head, coming out of his thoughts.

"He made me move against my will." He whispered. "I spoke words I didn't want to say. And no matter how hard I resisted, my magic rose at _his_ command."

Taking the dagger from his belt, Rumple clutched it like the lifeline it was.

"I never want to feel like that again."

Belle came over and wrapped her arms around him, comforting him. Shielding him.

"You won't." She promised.

"Bae, son."

Neal stepped forward, and his father held out the dagger to him.

"I want you to take care of this."

Baelfire's eyes grew wide. "Me?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because, many years ago, I made the worst decision of my life." Rumple began. "I chose power over my own son. And I'm not going to make that mistake ever again." He offered the dagger once more.

"This time, I choose you."

Hesitantly, Bae reached forward and claimed the dagger.

"You'll keep it safe, Bae." Rumple told him. "You'll keep me safe."

"Wouldn't it be safer with you though?" Bae asked, staring at the gleaming blade in his hands. "With magic to protect it?"

"They'll be expecting me to carry it." Rumple replied. "And they don't know what you look like."

"Yet." Bae muttered.

"And you will be protected." Belle added, removing her ring and handing it to Bae. "This will protect you from Cora and Regina."

Bae slid the ring onto his finger, and it glowed purple, changing size until it fit him perfectly.

Belle looked apologetically at Rumple. "I know I said I wouldn't take it off…"

"It's alright." Rumple assured her gently. "It's a good idea. I'll make you a new one, though, so you'll be protected too."

Rumple stood up, ready to head to the basement to start work.

"You're both welcome to spend the night here." He told them both. "In fact, I'd prefer it if you did. It's not safe, now."

Belle nodded, 'thank you."

"Now, if you excuse me." Rumple moved to the doors leading to the basement, and his wheel, "I have to go work some magic."

"So, what now?" Neal asked as he and Belle were left in the living room.

Belle thought for a moment. "How about we find some way for you to carry that dagger more safely," she began. "And while we do that, I'll tell you the story about the chipped cup?"

Looking forward to finally hearing about how Belle and his father met, Neal gestured for the Beauty to lead the way through the house.

"After you, milady." He said.

~..~..~..~..

"Turn to the right, please."

August turned obligingly as David took his last picture for his mugshot.

"You're acting awfully calm." August commented as he was led back to his cell.

"Well," David began, "I just wanted to make sure you were behind bars before I had my turn."

"Your turn?" August repeated.

"Well." David explained. "It's standard procedure to allow the criminal to explain their side of the story. Even if that criminal stole from _my daughter_."

August shifted uncomfortably, before bringing a hand to his nose gingerly.

"Can I get a doctor, please?"

"I let you wash your face before taking your picture." David told him flatly. "Be grateful. Now talk."

"Look," August began, "I know I probably shouldn't have spent the money…"

"Probably?"

"But," August continued. "If I hadn't taken it, Emma would've been able to have enough to sway her decision on whether to give Henry up. She could've kept him."

"Don't try to make out that you taking the money was for some greater good." David stood close to the bars, arms folded as he regarded the man in the cell.

"How would you even know about Henry?" David asked, curious. "Emma said she didn't know until she was in jail. Neal had no idea at all."

"I suspected." August answered slowly.

"Oh, please." David scoffed. "How could you _possibly_ have suspected?"

"Because I had been searching for her." August explained. "And I found her with him. She was only eighteen years old, he was in his twenties, they had _clearly_ been living together for a while… in the back of a stolen car, no less…robbing convenience stores and sneaking into hotel rooms…" he averted his eyes awkwardly, "so I _suspected_." August raised his head to meet David's eyes. "Now don't tell me that's the kind of life you wanted for your daughter?"

Charming swallowed.

"Of course not." He said, his voice tight. "But I didn't get a chance to raise her."

"It must've been so hard for you," August told him. "To see your daughter all grown up. To know she had been in trouble before, and to know that there had been nothing you could've done to protect her from it."

David was silent for a moment.

"You have that chance now, though." August reminded him.

"Yes," Charming nodded. "I do."

"So," August put forward after a moment's pause. "What are the chances of me getting out of here?"

David smiled.

"In a hurry to face Emma again, so soon?"

"I need to find my father." August said firmly. "And I really do _not_ want him to see me behind bars."

"Your father?"

"Marco." August told him.

"Geppetto?" Then David clicked. "You're Pinocchio."

August nodded.

"Well, that explains a lot." David said, stepping closer.

"Tell you what." David said. "I'll get Marco in here tomorrow."

"What?" August asked. "No! I have to get out first."

"I'm sure a father would be willing to bail out his son." David told him. "Especially as it's the only way you're gonna get out of here, without a trial. Twenty thousand isn't exactly a petty crime."

David smiled calmly as August put his head in his hands.

"In the mean time," David added as he headed for the door. "Enjoy your night."

~..~..~..~..

Mary- Margret and Emma were just finishing getting ready, as Henry waited in the living room, when David walked in.

"Perfect timing!" Mary-Margret said, ushering her husband into the bedroom. "Quick, we have to be at Granny's in ten minutes."

"Just give me five," David said good-naturedly as he shut the door behind him.

"Any trouble with August?" Emma called through the door.

"No." David's voice was muffled through the wood. "He was very accommodating, actually."

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Guess he realized that he deserved it." Mary-Margret put forward.

After a minute or so, David came out, changed and ready.

"Is Neal gonna be at Granny's tonight?" He asked his daughter, trying to keep his voice casual.

"No, I don't think so." Emma answered slowly.

"Good." Charming muttered.

"But, he had Gold left their bags in my car," Emma continued, not hearing her father's comment. "So, I'll drop them off at Gold's house, tomorrow."

"Why not get Gold to come get them?' Charming objected.

"Knowing Gold…I don't think that'll work. "Emma said. "Unless, Neal comes here…"

"Belle, then."

"She doesn't know how to drive." Emma reminded David, looking at him quizzically. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing." David said quickly.

But Emma didn't give up. Stepping forward, she faced her father.

"You don't like Neal?" She asked.

"I never said that."

"You're acting like it." Emma told him.

"I like Neal." Henry interjected.

"Now is not the time to discuss this." Mary-Margret said quickly before it could escalate into an argument.

"Right." Emma turned away, grabbing her car keys. "Let's go."

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Okay, before the flames start being thrown, let it be known that I do, in fact, like August.

I just think he's been lying to a lot of people, and I can't wait for it to come to a head in the show.

August has tried to control Rumple before (see season 1: The Return), so I thought it plausible that he would try to do the same, now that magic is in Storybrooke. I heard episode 18 is called 'Brave, honest and true', so I think we may hear more about our friend August in that episode!

Also, the one thing I do know about Rumple, is that he is fiercely protective of those he loves, and I think Bae may have that in common with his father. Did you think that he acted out of character at all? I thought he'd be really angry at August, so...Still had to have Belle calm things down, though.

And what about Emma's reaction? I know she is working harder to become a real mother for Henry, but I also felt that she would feel a great deal of Anger towards August, perhaps enough to cause her to temporarily revert to her former pre-Storybrooke self for a minute or two...

And, I remember Henry saying 'cool' when hearing about Ashley Boyed assulting Mr Gold. as well as thinking running from ogres was 'awesome', so I think he'd be more impressed than afraid at his mother teaching August a lesson.

David had punched Whale for sleeping with Snow, so I figured he wouldn't object too much at Emma's reaction.

Mary-Margret, however...she's still Emma's mother, and didn't want Regina executed, even when her last words were regret at not causing more pain.

The first part of the chapter was also me just trying to make sense of all the circles and intertwining agendas that we've seen on the show, and I realised that I can't quite pinpoint where all of this chaos started.

I know Gold may seem slightly out of character when he, Belle and Neal get home, but I know that Rumple trusts Belle and Bae more than anything, and I think he's realizing just how vulnerable he actually is in this world. While there was no magic in this world, the dagger still made him immortal, but there was no magic to allow him to be controlled. Now that magic is here, however, he can be controlled, but as he is not fully 'The Dark One', he is more vulnerable. And because he trusts those he loves more than anything, I think Belle and Bae are the only ones he would let know how scared he actually is.

If Cora, Hook and Regina are looking for the dagger, I'm willing to bet the writers will find some way of ensuring that one of them does- I just hope it gives our favourite couple another chance to show how their love for each other is stronger than anything that the likes of Cora could throw in their way!

What do you think of Charming not liking Neal? I'd think that someone like Charming would not like the idea of the man who led his daughter through a life of petty crime and left her pregnant and in jail being back in town. That, and the fact that he is Rumplestiltskin's son...I think Neal may have to work hard to score points with Emma's father.

As usual, I'm interested to hear theories, feedback and ideas.

Hope you like the updated and extended chapter!

Please review!

Celino.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hi everybody! I absolutely loved writing this chapter- I've had it in my head for a long time, and it was such a relief to get it typed up on the computer, finally.

I really hope you enjoy it.

~..~..~..~..

Neal woke up early the following morning, and he had to take a moment to remember where he was.

In his father's house.

He took a few minutes to mull over the events that occurred over the past few days. His father finding him, seeing Emma again, realizing that he had a son, coming to Storybrooke, meeting his father's girlfriend, meeting Emma's father, and finding the dagger that had started this whole mess, only to find that it was still his father's lifeline, as he could be enslaved or killed by whomever possessed it, now that his father had brought magic to this world.

Getting up, Neal reached for the dagger.

He and Belle had spent some time searching through his father's collection until they had found something that could hold the dagger securely and secretly.

They eventually found something that looked like a waistcoat made from belts that housed the dagger in a scabbard that hung at his left side, almost by his ribcage, so that his arm was in constant contact with the hilt, but he could still draw it easily with his right hand, if needed.

As he made his way down stairs, Neal went over the story that Belle had told him, last night:

Beauty and the Beast.

Neal had known the story, of course, much like all the other stories that everyone else in this world called 'Fairy Tales'.

But Belle's story…his father's story… was the best version that he had ever heard, because it was true.

And was clearly not over yet.

Entering the kitchen, he was surprised to see his father leaning against the bench top with a glass of orange juice, looking exhausted.

"Good morning, son."

"Morning." Neal answered slowly.

"You're up early."

"So are you."

"I didn't sleep." Rumple took another sip of juice.

"You didn't sleep?" Bae repeated. "You should've slept."

"Not until I was sure that both you and Belle were safe." Rumple said, determined.

Neal stepped forward slowly.

'And?"

Smiling, Rumple reached into a pocket and produced a necklace made with golden thread.

"I made this for Belle."

Bae reached forward to inspect the necklace. It was pure, flawless gold, and there were three charms hanging from it.

"Roses?" Neal queried.

"Belle likes roses." His father muttered, trying to sound casual.

Neal grinned. "It's perfect." He told his father. "Every story of Beauty and the Beast has roses mentioned somewhere."

Rumple raised his brows, questioning.

"Belle told me your story, last night." Neal explained.

"Ah." Rumple averted his gaze. "Well, our story hasn't finished yet."

"Clearly." Bae grinned, enjoying the novelty of seeing his father acting like an awkward schoolboy.

"Anyway, this necklace," Rumple continued. "I spun the straw into gold, and fashioned it myself, putting the most powerful magic I could into every aspect of its making."

"So, it's a labour of love," Bae stated.

Rumple nodded slowly. "The most powerful magic I could put into it." He repeated softly. "This will keep Belle safe."

Neal gazed out the window, and saw that the sky was still a pale grey with almost-dawn.

"Will you wake her up?"

"No." Rumple answered, putting the necklace back into his pocket. "I'll give it to her when she wakes up.

"Then you'll get some sleep." Bae told his father firmly.

Rumple sighed. "I still need to find out what Cora's up to with Hook and Regina."

Neal thought for a moment, before grabbing the juice bottle and pouring himself a glass.

"What is it with you and Hook?" Neal asked. "He attacked Belle to get back at you for something, and now he's teamed up with Cora to get at you…What happened between you two?"

Rumple lowered his eyes.

"Bae, I don't think that's really your concern." He told him.

But Neal wasn't taking no for an answer.

"He's hurt the woman you love and is now working to try to either enslave or kill you." Bae summed up. "I think it is my concern."

Swallowing, Rumple nodded reluctantly, gesturing for his son to follow him into the living room.

"It…began with Milah." Rumple said quietly as they each took a seat.

"My mother?" Bae confirmed. He certainly hadn't been expecting _that_.

Rumple nodded. "Before I became the Dark One," he began. "When you were still a young boy, do you remember coming with me into a bar, to get your mother to come home?"

Bae nodded after a moment. The memory was fuzzy with time, but he remembered.

"She had met Hook that night." Rumple told him. "Him and his scurvy crew."

"Mum knew Hook?" Bae repeated slowly.

"Though he went by the name Killian Jones, then." Rumple said, a soft growl entering his voice.

"Not long after that night," Rumple continued, "I was told that Milah had been taken captive on Hook's ship. So, I went to try to get her back."

"You boarded a pirate ship?" Bae repeated, surprised.

Rumple nodded.

"I tried to talk him into letting Milah go, but the marauding cur simply said that the men on his ship needed _companionship_."

Bae's eyes widened as he took in the meaning. 'No', he thought. 'Not his mother…'

"Hook then went on to say that he considered himself an honorable man," Rumple snarled, "and that if I wanted my wife back, all I had to do was take her. He dropped a sword at my feet."

"A sword?"

Rumple closed his eyes.

"I had never been in a duel before," his father admitted, "and, with my leg…I knew I would die if I tried to fight the pirate. And then who would be there to take care of you, Bae?"

"Papa…"

"I left the ship, feeling like the coward I was." Rumple continued. "And I told you that your mother was dead, for I was sure that that was the only fate that she could possibly have, being held captive on that ship."

Bae put his head in his hands.

"Then, after I became the Dark One," Rumple continued gingerly, "After you left… I found Hook again."

Bae's head rose slowly to stare at his father.

"You had left due to a magic bean, and while the Blue Fairy said there were none left, I was sure there could still be more." Rumple told his son. "So I searched until I found one. When I did, I also found Hook."

"With my new power, I hoped to finally take my revenge on the man who had taken my wife, and I challenged him to a duel. When I had disarmed him, I was about to kill him, when someone yelled for me to stop."

Rumple lifted his gaze to view his son.

"And guess who it was?"

Bae met his father's eyes in shock.

"Mom?"

"I had lived for years, thinking that she was held prisoner on that ship." Rumple growled. "I thought she was dead, or worse. But, it turned out that she was living as a Pirate Queen, at Hook's side."

Bae felt his jaw drop in shock.

"She'd fallen in love with a _pirate_?" Bae asked.

Rumple nodded. "And she ran away," he added, a rueful smile crossing his face.

"Milah said that she had procured the magic bean that I was looking for, and offered to give it to me in exchange for their lives." Rumple continued, his voice getting lower.

"On the ship, I watched as Milah gave orders as easily as if she'd been living as a pirate her whole life. She showed me the bean, before tossing it to Hook." Rumple had to take a slow breath, screwing up his courage to try and finish the story.

'Honesty of the heart.' Rumple reminded himself, taking another breath.

"Milah asked if we could go our separate ways and I said that we could, perhaps, if she answered a question. I wanted to know how she could leave you, son."

Bae noticed his father's hands clenching, the knuckles turning white as he tried to stay calm.

"I had lost you, Bae." Rumple's voice had become husky with emotion and he had to take another breath. "I had spent every moment since, regretting what I had done, trying to find a way back to you. But all Milah could say was that she was _sorry_."

"She said that she'd let her misery cloud her judgment." Rumple whispered.

"She…was _miserable_ with us?" Bae asked slowly.

Rumple shook his head, slowly. "With me," he forced the words out. "Milah said that she'd never loved me."

"Papa…"

"I felt like she'd ripped my heart out of my chest, when she said that." Rumple murmured, his eyes becoming glazed as he lost himself in the memory. "I just wanted her to understand the feeling…" Reaching into the air before him with one hand, Rumple curled his fingers slightly, as if to grab a hold of something, before retracting his hand, turning his palm over as if to view the object he now held.

A shocked gasp escaped Bae's lips as he remembered how his father had taught Cora and Regina how to rip out hearts.

"I only wanted her to know what I felt." Rumple explained, his voice hollow. "You can live, even once your heart has been taken by magic. I had intended to give it back to her… But Milah thought she was dead."

Rumple swallowed. This was it…

"But she didn't say anything to me," he continued, his eyes on the floor. "She didn't even mention you, Bae. ..She looked at _him_. She told him that she loved him. And I realized…she had never, once, said those words to me…"

Slowly, Rumple closed his hand, crushing the imaginary heart as he had Milah's real one.

"I cut off Hook's hand, the one I thought he held the bean in, saying that I wouldn't kill him, as I wanted him to suffer as I did. He tried to kill me, but I was immortal, so he failed. He then vowed that he would find a way to kill me. And, now that he's learnt of the dagger," Rumple finished, "it appears he's found it."

Rumple cautiously looked up to see his son sitting with his head in his hands.

There was silence for such a long time, and sunlight had begun to creep through the window. Rumple was desperate to know what his son was thinking, but was afraid to break the silence.

"Does Belle know?" Bae finally asked, his eyes still on the floor.

"Yes." Rumple whispered, nodding. "Hook told her."

"Not you?" Bae raised his now red eyes to look at his father.

Rumple took a breath. "I didn't want her to look at me as you are right now."

"And she stays with you?" Bae asked.

"I asked her why she hasn't given up on me, despite everything I've done." Rumple said quickly, hoping to find some hope of forgiveness from his son. "She told me that: when you find something worth fighting for, you never give up."

Rumple held his son's gaze, his dark eyes shining with tears of hope and regret.

"Belle actually thinks I'm worthy of something so precious as her love, Bae. I know I'm not…but I hope to be, one day."

He leaned forward, trying to explain.

"Everyone I've known, everyone in this town, looks at me and sees either 'The Dark One', like Regina, Cora or Snow…or they see the Coward, like Hook…Milah…you."

He closed his eyes a moment before looking at his son again.

"But Belle…she looks at me, and she smiles." Rumple told him. "She has the most beautiful smile…so full of light."

"Belle has never seen me as either of those things." Rumple continued. "She's never been afraid of me, even when I was the Dark One, she wasn't afraid. She was _curious_. She wanted to know me. And she said that I was brave, for crossing the town line to find you. It was the first time anyone has ever called me that."

"Belle doesn't see The Dark One, or The Coward, she just sees…me." Rumple finished. "She truly is, Beauty, in every sense of the word. Only someone as pure as Belle, could love a monster like me."

"You're not a monster, Rumple."

The two men looked up to see Belle at the foot of the stairs.

Smiling gently, Belle walked over until she sat next to her love.

"You're not a monster." She told him again. "A monster would have no regret, no feeling of guilt. And a monster would not try so hard to protect the people he loves," she told him, "because a monster has no love."

Cupping Rumple's face gently, she raised his head to look her in the eyes.

"When I look at you," Belle told him, "I see a man who would, truly, do anything in order to protect those that he loves. No matter the cost to himself. And if that isn't bravery, Rumple," she told him gently, "then I don't know what is."

Rumple slowly raised his own hand and placed it over Belle's with something akin to reverence.

"And I will never give up on you," Belle finished in a whisper. "I will never leave."

She leaned in, and sealed her promise with a tender kiss.

"You never used to do that." Bae mumbled as they broke apart.

"Bae?" Rumple questioned, turning to his son.

"You and mom," Bae clarified thoughtfully. "I never saw you look at each other like that. I never saw you kiss like that, or make promises of love to each other." His eyes travelled slowly between Rumple and Belle as he spoke. "I guess it wasn't true love, what you and my mom had." He finished numbly.

"But your father has true love now, Bae," Belle put forward gently.

Slowly, Bae nodded, before lowering his eyes.

"That reminds me," Rumple said, reaching into his pocket. "I made this for you, last night."

Belle gasped at the sight of the necklace.

"It's beautiful!" She sighed, taking hold of one of the small rose charms.

"This will protect you from Cora and Regina's magic." Rumple explained. As he fastened it around Belle's neck, the chain glowed, and sealed itself, making it irremovable.

"Now this one," Rumple said with a smile. "You can't take off. I even enchanted it, so it can't even be torn from your neck."

"That's perfect." Belle smiled. Cora wouldn't be able to break this, like she'd broken their cup. "Thank you."

"Now, you need to go to bed, dad." Neal said firmly, his face was hard to read. "You haven't slept all night."

"You haven't slept?" Belle repeated.

Rumple shook his head. "But, let's have breakfast."

"I'm gonna have a shower first." Neal said as he stood up.

"Yes, you've got your date with Emma today, don't you?" His father asked him.

Neal paused by the stairs. "I'm not sure if you could call it a date…" he said.

"You still have feelings for her," Rumple said softly. "And she kept the pendant you gave her, so she still clearly has feelings for you… I'd call it a date."

"All the more reason to shower first." Neal called over his shoulder as he continued up the stairs.

Escaping into the relative safety of his room, Neal went into the adjoining bathroom, turning the shower up full blast.

Stripping quickly, Neal stood under the hot water, letting the jets and steam slowly help release the tension in his shoulders.

And he finally got to do what he wanted to do for the past few days: Cry.

He cried tears for his mother, who he had already grieved for.

He cried tears for his father, who had spent years being true to a wife who had never loved him.

But most of all, he cried for himself. For the fourteen year old boy who lost both his mother and his father, because each had loved something else more than him.

_'But your father came back.'_ A voice in his head reminded him. '_Your mother never did. Your mother didn't even tell you she was leaving, she made you both think she was dead.' _

He cried for Emma, who had spent years believing that he hadn't cared about her.

And he cried for Henry, the son that he never got to see grow up.

When the water ran cold, Neal turned off the shower, making a decision.

He was going to stay.

He was going to stay for Emma, for Henry, for his father…

And for himself.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he stepped back into his bedroom, only to find his father standing by the window, waiting for him.

"Aren't you meant to be asleep?" Neal asked him.

Rumple nodded. "I will. But I wanted to see if you were alright, first." He stepped forward, hesitantly. "I realize the story I told you would have been…extremely difficult…for you to hear."

"That my father killed my mother, after thinking she was dead for years, because she had run off with a pirate?" Neal summed up. "Yeah, difficult is one way of putting it." He said shortly.

Rumple gazed sadly at his son.

"I can understand if you can never forgive me, son," he said slowly. "For taking your mother away."

"I had already believed she was dead." Neal said after a few moments. "I guess it doesn't really matter _when_ it happened. And by the sounds of it, she had cut her ties to us anyway."

Rumple raised his eyes, studying his son's face.

"Look, I'm not saying that I think you did the right thing, or that I, in _any _way, approve of what you did." Neal told his father firmly. "But what she did wasn't right, either," he added. "She abandoned us without any thought of returning, and didn't even have the courage to tell us why."

Neal hung his head, leaning against the doorway to the bathroom.

"And there's nothing that can be done about it now," he finished.

"Oh, my boy." Rumple came forward and hugged his son. "I'm so sorry, Bae."

Slowly, slowly, Neal returned his father's embrace.

A knock at the front door caused them to break apart.

"Who'd that be?"

"Hello?" A voice called. "Neal?"

It was Emma.

Panicking slightly, Neal ran a hand through his hair, looking distractedly around his room for his clothes.

Then he remembered…

"You left your bags in my car." Emma continued from downstairs. "I'm just here to drop them off."

"Uh, oh." Neal whispered.

Rumple snapped his fingers.

Neal looked down, surprised, as purple smoke engulfed him.

As it dissipated, Neal found that he was perfectly dressed, hair combed, and clean shaven.

Looking in the mirror, Neal saw he was dressed casually, in jeans and a t-shirt, but the clothes fit him so well, he looked like he was out of a Levi's commercial.

"Papa!" He couldn't believe that his father had used magic on him.

Rumple held up his hands apologetically.

"I'm just trying to help."

Knowing Emma was still downstairs prevented Neal from yelling, and he settled for glaring at his father.

"Don't do that again," he muttered before brushing past him and down the stairs.

Emma turned in his direction as he approached, and he saw her eyes widen slightly.

"Uh, hi," she greeted.

"Good morning." Neal slowed slightly as he approached. Was she checking him out?

"You left your bags in my car." Emma pointed out the front door to where her bug was parked in the driveway.

"Thanks for dropping them off," Neal said as he made his way out the door.

Reaching for the door of the boot, he pulled, only to realize that it was still locked.

"Can you pop the trunk?" He asked, turning back to Emma, who was still approaching.

"What?" Emma asked.

Neal pointed to the car. "So, I can get the bags out?" He explained.

"Oh, sure." Emma unlocked the car, and Neal was finally able to open the boot and retrieve the bags that he and his father had packed for their road trip.

"You want some help?" Emma asked.

"No, I'm fine." Neal replied, casually lifting both bags out of the car easily and carrying them back inside the house.

Okay, he was showing off a bit, Neal admitted to himself. But was it wrong for him to enjoy watching Emma trying _not_ to look at him?

"Thanks again." Neal told her as he set the bags down.

"No problem."

"So, Granny's today," Neal put forward. "How's twelve thirty suit you?"

Emma nodded. "Twelve thirty's fine."

"You okay taking time off, Sheriff?"

"Hey, I'm allowed a lunch break." Emma told him. "David can take care of things while I'm not at the station."

"Perfect," Neal smiled. "See you then."

Emma nodded again. "See you then," she echoed.

As the door shut behind her, Neal picked the bags up and made his way up the stairs, where he saw Belle exit her room, running a comb through her damp hair.

"Was that Emma, I heard?" She asked.

Nodding, Neal turned to look at his father, who was regarding him warily from his bedroom door.

"Still mad at me?"

Neal slowly raised a hand to point in his father's direction.

"Don't do that again…without my permission," he amended.

Smiling with relief, Rumple put a hand over his heart.

"I promise."

"Now go to bed," Neal ordered as he re-entered his room. "I have a date to get ready for."

Chuckling, Rumple made his way down the hall.

~..~..~..~

Author's note: So, what do you think?

Honestly, I doubt that Bae will forgive his father as quickly as this in the show, once he learns of what happened to his mother, but this is the general conclusion I hope will arise in future episodes.

I love writing Rumple as a father, as I believe it's the role he most wants to 'play'. And I would love to see how they develop the father-son relationship in the show.

A couple of you have stated that I'm making Rumple/Gold, who is a generally quiet character, talk an awful lot, and I agree. But, I also think that he will have to talk, and open up more to both Baelfire and Belle, if he expects either relationship to go anywhere.

Also, I would like to state for the record, that I do not agree with Rumple killing Milah. I think that what she did was wrong, but that was no reason to end her life. However, from watching clips of 'The Crocodile' on youtube, I could tell that Rumple was genuinely saddened when Killlian Jones told him that Milah had died, and you could clearly see the pain on his face when Milah said that she never loved him. He was also the Dark One at the time...So, I would call it a crime of passion, which is why I wrote Rumple saying that he had intended to give Milah back her heart, and only crushed it out of hurt and pain, when Milah told Hook that she loved him, rather than mention her own son.

Remember, any questions, theories or feedback, please let me know by clicking the review button below!

Thanks for reading,

Celino.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's note: Hi everyone. I would like to say a big thank you to hecatemoondancer, XxXxIzzieXxXx, Girlyemma96, The Auburn Girl, stagemanagertargaryen, and Angeldolphin01, for sending me a review for chapter 12. These lovely people are often sending me reviews, and I really appreciate the feedback, so thank you so much!

Here is Chapter 13, and we're bringing the bad guys back with a bang!

~..~..~..~..

"Rise and shine."

August squinted against the morning sunlight as he slowly sat up on the cot in his cell.

"Rising, I can do," August mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "But shining is another thing entirely."

Looking up, he saw Deputy Nolan standing smugly in front of the cell, and behind him…

August quickly stood up.

"Papa?"

"Pinocchio." Marco stepped forward eagerly, reaching through the cells bars to clasp his son's hand. "Is it really you, my boy?"

"Yes." August told him, "Though this is _not_ how I pictured our reunion."

"But you're back!" Marco pulled his son closer, hugging him as well as he could through the bars.

"You're back." Marco whispered.

Carefully, August pulled away, lowering his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Papa," he told his father. "I know I didn't become the man you wanted me to be. I tried to keep my promise, but it was too late."

"But you kept your promise, son." Marco reminded him. "You made sure the savior would come, and now the curse is broken."

"I haven't exactly been good…" August gestured to the cell he was in.

"You made mistakes, son." Marco told him. "We all make mistakes. The important thing to remember is that you took _responsibility_ for them."

August lifted a hand to gingerly touch his broken nose, which had now swollen.

He certainly had taken what he deserved…

Marco turned to Charming.

"Let him go, Your Majesty." Geppetto implored him. "I will bail him out. If not for my son," he added, "your daughter would never have been able to come here."

Slowly, Charming got out the keys and unlocked the cell door.

"You're lucky your father is so forgiving." Charming told August as Marco wrote a check.

August nodded.

"I know."

~..~..~..~..

The morning passed very quickly for Emma, and it wasn't long before it was almost twelve.

Telling her father she was going on her lunch break, Emma left the station.

As she was driving, Emma decided to quickly head home to change, feeling that her current clothes weren't really appropriate for a lunch date.

It was a weekend, so Henry and Mary-Margret were at home when she arrived.

"Hi Emma." Mary-Margret greeted casually from the kitchen as she did the dishes.

"You going to go see Neal, soon?" Henry asked eagerly from the stairs.

"Yeah," Emma tried to keep her voice light as she headed to her room. "I'm just here to change, then I'll be off."

A few minutes later, Mary- Margret went to check on Emma, only to open the door to see the room strewn with clothes.

"Need help?" She asked, smiling.

Snow watched her daughter throw a shirt on the bed with frustration.

"I don't get it." Emma stated. "I've neverreally cared about what I wore before. And it's just Neal. And it's just a lunch date." She added, confusion and frustration flicking through her eyes as she tried to understand her actions. "What's the big deal?"

"You remember what I said yesterday," Snow put forward, "about listening to your heart more than your head?"

"Yeah." Emma said slowly.

"Well," Snow explained carefully. "This is your heart's way of saying that this is a bigger deal than your head thinks it is."

Emma swallowed, staring at her mother.

"Help?"

"Of course," Snow smiled.

As Emma's wardrobe was rather limited, and she may have not have time to change after lunch, they settled for a reasonably casual look of jeans, Emma's favourite boots, a blue long sleeved top and her grey jacket.

Emma also decided to tie her hair back, rather than leaving it loose.

"You look nice." Henry said as Emma made her way to the door.

"Thanks." Emma said, feeling awkward that she was actually going on a real date for a change.

"Be honest, and listen to your heart." Snow reminded her.

"Good luck." Henry called out.

Waving, Emma shut the door behind her.

~..~..~..~..

"Hey, dad. You're up." Neal commented as he came down the stairs.

Rumple nodded, having just entered the house through the double doors that led to the basement.

"I still have some work left to do."

Neal frowned.

"Did you actually sleep?" He asked, concerned.

His father paused. "I slept enough," he answered.

Shaking his head slightly, Neal headed toward the door.

"Going on your date?"

Neal paused, turning to look at his father.

"Yes." He answered slowly.

Rumple came forward, gesturing for his son to turn around.

"Let's have a look at you, then."

His father wanted to help? Smiling, Bae turned, holding his arms out slightly as his father gave him the once over.

He was dressed casually, in jeans and a buttoned shirt. A long jacket hid the dagger from view. The look was appropriate for the time of day, but not so casual that it looked like he hadn't made an effort.

Rumple nodded, approving the choice, but noticed that the off-the-rack clothes didn't quite fit his son as well as they could.

Raising his hand, Rumple waved his fingers slightly.

"May I?"

Bae nodded slowly.

With a wave of his hand, Rumple adjusted the size and cut of the garments slightly. Looking in a nearby mirror, Bae was surprised at the difference the small changes had made.

"Much better," his father nodded.

"Thanks."

"Oh, here." Rumple grabbed his car keys from the table by the door, and tossed them to his son. "Good luck."

"Thanks, Papa."

Rumple smiled as his son left. This was what he had been missing the most, all these years. Being able to help his son face the challenges of any young man growing up.

Watching his son find love…

Rumple had always been a fan of true love, and now he could finally help his son find it.

~..~..~..~..

Neal parked the car in the parking lot behind Granny's and walked to the entrance in time to see Belle leave.

"Hey Neal." Belle greeted warmly as she came down the stairs.

"Hey Belle, what are you doing here?"

Belle held up the brown paper bag she carried in answer. "Just getting something to take back to the library."

"Okay," Neal nodded, a little relieved that she wouldn't be in the diner as he ate lunch with Emma.

"How's Rumple?" Belle asked. "He was still asleep when I left earlier…"

"He's awake now," Bae told her. "But, he's still at home, working."

Belle fingered her necklace, thoughtfully. "I'm so worried about him," she said softly.

"Hey, don't worry." He told her. "Cora can't hurt either you or me. They won't get the dagger."

"Of course," Belle nodded. "Everything will be fine."

After saying goodbye, Neal entered the diner.

"Hey," A woman Neal recognized from the previous day came forward.

"You're Mr. Gold's son, right?"

"Neal Cassady."

"Ruby." She took the hand he offered. "What can I get you, Neal?"

"Uh, nothing yet." Neal felt nervous all of a sudden. "I'm actually meeting Emma here."

Ruby smiled. "Really?"

Neal nodded before reaching for his wallet. "Listen, when Emma gets here, can you get her a hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

"Absolutely," Ruby took the note he offered, "have a seat."

~..~..~..~..

Belle was making her way along the main street when a car pulled up beside her.

"Hi David." Belle greeted as the Deputy got out of the car.

"Belle," he greeted quickly, "I'm glad I ran into you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Do you know where Neal is?"

Belle paused, considering. "Why do you ask?"

"Emma said that she was going on a lunch break," David began. "But I just found out from Mary-Margret that she's having lunch with Neal."

"And, you don't like that." Belle finished slowly.

David took a breath. "I…think that she shouldn't rush into anything."

Belle nodded once, thinking.

"You should give Neal a chance, David," Belle told him. "He may surprise you." But her suggestion seemed to fall on deaf ears.

"So, do you know where he is?" David asked. "Granny's maybe?"

"He didn't say anything to me this morning," Belle began. "But, I think I heard him say something about seafood…"

"The marina," David whispered. There were a couple of seafood restaurants by the harbour.

"Thanks Belle," he said, getting back into his car.

'Well,' Belle thought as the car did a u turn and drove off and she continued on her way, 'at least Bae and Emma can have an uninterrupted date, today.'

~..~..~..~..

Emma entered the diner, telling herself to stay calm.

But as soon as she saw Neal sitting at a table, the butterflies started in her stomach.

Neal looked up as she approached and stood up, smiling.

"Hey."

"Hey," Emma echoed.

"I'm glad you came." Neal said softly as they sat down.

"You didn't think I would?" Emma was curious.

"Well…I was hoping you would," Neal fiddled with the napkin on the table. "But, I was afraid you'd still be mad at me…"

"Here you go, Emma." Ruby placed a hot chocolate in front of her.

Emma looked blankly at the waitress, "I didn't order that."

"You said you still take cinnamon in your chocolate, right?" Neal asked hopefully.

Emma nodded, a slow smile flowing across her lips.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I do."

"Good." Neal sighed in relief.

"Anything for you, Neal?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, coffee thanks," Neal told her. "Black with two sugars."

"Coming up."

As Ruby walked off, Neal ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow," he laughed softly. "I do not remember ever being this nervous with you."

Smiling, Emma nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It's weird."

"Well," Neal felt himself relax slightly when he realized that Emma was just as nervous as he was. "It has been eleven years..." He closed his eyes briefly before meeting Emma's gaze again.

"I'm so sorry, Emma," he whispered sincerely.

"For a long time, I hated you." Emma told him. "You had sold me out, and left me alone…"

Neal hung his head.

"But still," Emma continued, reminding herself to be honest, "that didn't stop me from spending two years in Tallahassee, hoping you'd turn up."

Neal raised his eyes.

"You actually went to Tallahassee?"

Emma nodded. "After that, I moved around a lot, eventually becoming a bail bonds person."

"You were a bounty hunter?" Neal queried, intrigued.

"Yeah, I guess you could put it that way."

"Hoping to catch me?" Neal asked, flashing his old, cheeky smile.

"I learnt to find people." Emma explained. "If I couldn't find you, I wanted to find my parents."

"And you did."

Emma nodded.

"So, what about you?" Emma asked Neal as Ruby placed his coffee in front of him.

" Well," Neal began slowly. "August had forbidden me to contact you until the curse was broken, so I stayed well clear of Tallahasse." He looked at Emma apologetically before carrying on. "I stayed in Canada for a while, and moved around a bit myself, before settling down in Manhattan."

"What did you do?" Emma asked. Neal had said that he'd quit his job the morning they'd left, but he'd never said what his job was.

"I worked in a restaurant." Neal explained simply. "Not the best job, but it was honest work, for a change."

"Well, if you need a job here," Emma put forward hesitantly, "you could ask Ruby and Granny. I'm sure that they might like some help."

Neal smiled slowly.

"Thanks for the idea." He said.

Lunch seemed to pass by too quickly, and soon Emma realized that she needed to get back to work.

"Can we do this again?" Neal asked quickly before his courage ran out. "Maybe dinner next time?"

Emma paused, thinking, and feeling her heartbeat pick up at the idea.

"Sure." Emma said.

"Henry can come, if he wants to." Neal added hopefully. "I'd like to get to know him."

"I'll ask him." Emma promised as she reached for her wallet.

"I got it," Neal said quickly, handing some money to Ruby as she came to clear the table.

"Thanks," Emma hesitated, thinking, before turning to leave. "Bye Neal. "

As the door swung shut, Neal breathed a long sigh of relief, collapsing back into his chair.

"I think that went well," Ruby commented as she stacked plates.

"Thanks," Neal breathed, trying to calm his heart, which had been pounding for the past hour. "I appreciate that."

"Listen," Ruby sat down across from Neal. "I heard you say that you used to work at a restaurant?"

"Yeah." Neal answered. "Among other things."

"Well, if you do need a job," Ruby put forward, "we could use some help unpacking our food deliveries in the mornings, when the grocers drop our orders off."

"Really?" Neal asked.

"Yeah," Ruby nodded. "I mean, I know it's not much, but-"

"No, I'd be happy to help out. Thank you," Neal assured her. He'd certainly done worse jobs than unloading delivery trucks.

"Great," Ruby smiled, standing to resume work.

"Ruby?"

She turned to see Neal staring at her, curiously.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked. "I am grateful for the help, but…I'm Mr. Gold's son."

He reminded her. "I didn't think you'd like me."

"But you're also Henry's father." Ruby told him. "And I saw the way Emma was looking at you," she added, smiling at the hope that sprung into Neal's eyes. "So, you must be a good guy, and I wanted to help."

Neal nodded in understanding.

"Thank you," He repeated, sincerely.

"You're welcome," Ruby answered as she moved off to continue her rounds.

Exiting the diner a few moments later, Neal turned right down the short ally that led to the parking lot where he'd left his dad's car.

"Excuse me," a voice called.

Turning, Neal spotted a man walking slowly toward him.

"Who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The man said as he approached, his hands held casually behind his back.

Neal took in the man's clothing, complete with leather vest and laced boots.

"I get the feeling you're not from around here." Neal said slowly.

"And neither are you," the man countered. "You just arrived here yesterday, didn't you?"

"How did you know that?" Neal asked warily.

The man smiled. "Because I've been keeping an eye out for The Dark One's return," he answered smoothly, "and he comes back with _you_."

"Who are you?" Neal repeated, though he now thought he had a good idea.

"Of course, where are my manners," the man said before giving a slight bow. "Killian Jones. Though many know me by my more colourful vernacular: Hook." He brought both his arms to the front of his body, revealing that his left hand was missing, replaced by an iron hook.

Neal took an involuntary step back.

"You're Hook?" He repeated, but the metal appendage that gleamed in the sunlight was enough of an answer.

"Ah, you've heard of me," the pirate said arrogantly. "Good. And you are?"

"Neal Cassady." He answered slowly, not wanting to give his real name.

Neal studied the man before him. This was the man his mother had left them for? He tried to think what his mother would see in him. He was good-looking, obviously, but he held himself so confidently, it was arrogant.

'Maybe that's why mom liked him.' Neal thought to himself, remembering the kind, but timid man his father had been before.

"So," Hook began to circle Neal slowly, like a shark searching for prey. "Why would the Dark One go to so much trouble to leave this place to find you?"

"And why should I tell you that?" Neal demanded.

"Because if you don't tell me," Hook said lightly, raising his hook to eye level, "I'm going to have to kill you."

"What use would I be to you, then?" Neal asked lightly.

"Well," Hook continued to circle slowly. "The Dark One seems to think you're important, otherwise he wouldn't have gone looking for you. So that means," he finished with a smile, "that he would be very…saddened…if you were to die."

"And as any damage to the Dark One is good for me," Hook continued casually. "I'd be happy either way."

Thinking for a moment, Neal though he could use the opportunity to get a measure of this man, who apparently loved his mother.

"I'm his son." Neal answered simply, eyes focused on the pirate's face.

Hook's eyes widened with shock.

"What?"

"My real name is Baelfire." Neal explained. "I came to this world when I was fourteen, via a magic bean portal. My father's been looking for me ever since."

For the first time in his life, Hook was speechless.

"You're Bae?" He asked warily. "You're Milah's son?"

"Ah, you've heard of me." Neal said flatly.

"Yes." Hook said slowly, studying Neal's face.

"I see more of your mother in you," Hook commented after a moment. "Lucky for you."

Regaining his composure, Hook resumed his slow circling.

"Did your father tell you the story?" Hook asked.

"Yes."

"Including how she died?"

Neal nodded.

"Then you understand why I must kill him," Hook said plainly. "After all, he took your mother's life."

"You took my mother away," Neal told him.

"Well," Hook smiled, "when a woman begs you to take her…"

Blood ran from Hook's nose and he stumbled backwards, taken off guard.

"Don't," Bae growled, raising his fist again in warning, "talk about my mother like that."

"I was wrong," Hook laughed, wiping blood from his face. "You're more like your father: A coward."

"You think defending those you care about is cowardly?" Neal demanded.

"No. But striking an opponent without warning is just bad form."

Neal snorted. "Yeah, I bet a pirate always plays by the rules."

"I consider myself an honorable man." Hook answered surely. "I do have a code."

Neal shook his head.

"What kind of honorable man would take another man's wife away from her family?" Neal asked. "Did you even love her?"

"Yes." Hook replied softly after a moment. "And she loved _me_."

"Now, back to business." Hook continued. "As the son of the Dark One, you may know of the object I'm looking for: A dagger."

"What, you don't have weapons on your ship?" Neal tried to stall. The pirate was now, unfortunately, between him and the car. He knew he needed to run, as keeping the dagger safe was the top priority. Hook didn't know he had the dagger, so if Neal could get away clean, his father would stay safe.

"Oh, this dagger's special," Hook murmured.

"And why would I help you?" Neal asked, hoping the pirate would continue to move, but he, possibly sensing Neal was searching for an escape route, instead came to a stop.

"To avenge your mother," Hook said surely.

"I'm not like that," Neal told him.

Hook stared at him. "You don't want to get back at the man who took your mother's life? What kind of a son are you?"

"What kind of a mother was she," Neal countered, "to leave me without a moment's thought? Without even saying goodbye?"

"Oh, you poor dear."

Neal whirled around to see a woman standing behind him, dressed in black.

"Who are you?" Neal asked, starting to feel caged in. He had to get out of here…

"My name is Cora." The woman replied soothingly. "And you're right. No child should have to grow up without a mother."

"You're Cora?" Bae repeated. "My father taught you."

"Yes, he did." Cora smiled. "You're father is such a brilliant man. He taught me everything I know. It's so wonderful to finally meet you, at last, Baelfire."

"Thanks." Neal said, feeling more afraid of this woman's smile than Hook's sharp tongue.

"Well, I wish I could stay and swap stories with you both," Neal started backing away in the direction of the diner, as his pathway to the car was still blocked by Hook. "But I need to get going."

"You're not going anywhere."

Turning again, Bae realized a second woman had snuck up behind him. This one was younger than Cora. She was beautiful, in a strong, fierce, way, and while also dressed in black, her clothes were more of this world, than the other two.

"You must be…Regina," Bae said softly. He was in trouble…

"That I am," Regina smiled. "Now, where's the dagger?"

"No idea." Neal said flatly.

Regina raised a hand, rippling with magic, only to be thrown backward down the ally.

Neal looked down to see the ring on his finger, glowing.

'Thanks, Belle." He thought before he took off as fast as he could.

Almost instantly, however, he found his path blocked by Cora, who appeared in a swirl of purple smoke.

"You're protected from magic," she commented. "But what about physical attacks?"

Neal suddenly felt cold metal against his neck. Hook had his sword held tightly against his throat.

"Turn your head, and I'll cut yourself a second smile." Hook's voice was smooth as silk as he whispered in Bae's ear.

"Now, enough games." Cora demanded as Regina rejoined them, furious.

"Tell us: Where is the Dark One's dagger?"

"Over my dead body," Neal growled.

Regina came to stand before him, smiling sweetly.

"As you wish."

~..~..~..~..

Back at the diner, Ruby was wiping down a table as a customer left, the swinging door letting in a breeze.

Ruby's hands froze, her wolf senses on full alert.

She could smell blood…

Grabbing her phone quickly, Ruby ran outside, following the scent down the ally toward the parking lot.

As the scent got stronger, Ruby began to fear what she may find at the end of the trail…

Spotting someone on the ground, Ruby darted forward, and choked down a scream at the sight of Neal, lying on the ground with a growing pool of blood staining his shirt.

Panicking, Ruby quickly dialed the Sheriff station with one hand as she pressed the tea towel she carried in her belt into Neal's wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Emma!" Ruby sobbed into the phone. "Neal's wounded in the ally by Granny's. You have to get here, fast!"

Silence.

"I'm on my way."

Hanging up, Ruby's fingers were soon dialing again.

~..~..~..~..

"Bae!"

Belle rushed towards the group huddled by the man lying on the ground. She'd come as soon as Ruby called her.

"What happened?" She demanded, checking Neal over.

"He's still alive." Ruby assured her.

Seeing the amount of red staining his shirt though, was enough to send Belle to the verge of panic.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"An ambulance is on the way, Belle," David told her soothingly.

Belle looked at Emma, who was also beside Neal, her hands pressing a towel stained red with blood into the wound, stopping the bleeding.

"Emma?"

"The bleeding's slowed down." Emma said through gritted teeth, tears trailing silently down her cheeks.

"Ruby, we need a fresh towel, or bandages-something!"

"I'm on it." Ruby said, turning and running into the diner.

"Neal's gonna be okay though, right?" Belle turned to see Henry, held back by Mary-Margret on one side of the parking lot.

"Henry, can you go help Ruby find some clean towels?" Belle called over.

"Great idea." Snow said quickly, taking Henry by the hand and into the diner.

"Has anyone called Rumple yet?" Belle asked. This was his _son_. Surely he'd be here if he knew.

"Why don't I call him for you?" A voice asked.

Looking up, everyone was stunned to see Cora, Regina and Hook standing together not far away.

And in Cora's hand was…

"Oh, no," Belle whispered.

Cora raised the dagger above her head.

"Rumplestiltskin," she called out. "I summon thee!"

A swirl of smoke preceded Rumple's arrival onto the scene.

Shocked at the sudden transport, it took Rumple a moment to realize where he was.

Then he saw who was on the ground…

"Bae?" He whispered. "Bae!"

He hurried toward his son, 'no, no, no, no, no,' he thought frantically. 'Please, no. Not again.'

His hand glowed as he passed it over his son's wound, healing him in moments.

Slowly, his boy opened his eyes.

"Papa?"

Rumple felt weak with relief.

"Oh, Bae, son. You're alright."

"How sweet," Cora said, gaining everyone's attention again, including Rumple's. "A father and son reunited."

Suddenly, Rumple noticed the dagger in Cora's hands, and he felt the icy chill of fear grip his heart.

"You. Evil. Soul." Rumple growled. "What did you do to him?"

"Papa, I'm so sorry." Bae tried to sit up, but his father placed his hand on his chest, keeping him on the ground.

"Stay down, my boy," he whispered. 'Stay down. Belle," he turned to the woman at his side, "get back."

"Oh I didn't do anything." Cora explained. "Your ring made it impossible for either myself or my daughter to touch him."

"My hook, however," the pirate interjected, holding up the appendage in question. "Well, that was something different."

"He said we could have the dagger over his dead body." Regina added. "All we did was try to honor his wish."

Furious, Rumple summoned a ball of fire to appear in his hand and hurled it in the pirate's direction.

Hook stood calmly as the fireball rebounded off him, heading back towards Rumple, who made it disappear with a wave of his hand.

"How did you…"

Hook's smile grew wider as he raised his right hand, showing off his new blue -stone studded ring.

"Nice little bauble, this," he said smugly. "Didn't think your son needed it anymore, so I took it for myself. I think it looks good on me, don't you?"

Rumple's eyes flashed to Cora, who was still smiling contently. Raising his hand again, magic rippled between his fingers.

"You won't attack me." Cora said calmly. "You won't attack my daughter, or Hook either."

Shaking as his muscles attempted to resist the order, Rumple still had no choice but to lower his hand.

"Oh, my God." David whispered. "What's happened?"

"Whoever has my dagger," Rumple explained, wanting Charming to know exactly how much danger they were all in, "can either control me or kill me."

"I'm sorry, Papa." Bae was able to get to his feet this time. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault, Bae." Rumple was quick to assure him.

"You know," Cora said conversely, "I'm surprised you gave the dagger to your son, Rumple. Why would you give something so precious to someone so…mortal?"

"He's my _son_." Rumple growled, forced to answer Cora's question.

"Well, you put your trust in the wrong person, it would seem."

Rumple shook his head. "No, I didn't," he told her.

"Cora can control you?" Emma asked, her voice shaking slightly. "Like how she controlled Aurora with her heart?"

"Not quite like that, but close." Rumple told her. "I'm now a slave."

"No!" Belle got her feet, speaking up. "We have to get the dagger back."

"Good luck with that, dear," Cora said holding up the blade in question.

"Let's see," Cora said thoughtfully. "What shall we make the Dark One do first?"

"Oh my god."

Turning, the group saw Mary-Margret, Ruby and Henry arrive back onto the scene, fresh towels in their hands. Ruby held a first aid kit.

"What's happened?" Ruby asked, eyes fixed on Cora and Regina.

"Neal, you're okay!" Henry called out, trying to run forward, but found himself held back by his grandmother.

"Run!" David told them.

"Not without you." Mary-Margret said quickly.

Regina smiled.

"Rumplestiltskin," she called out, taking the dagger from her mother. "I order you to throw a fireball at Snow White."

"What?" Henry asked, confused as a ball of flame erupted in Rumple's hand.

"Henry!"

"Snow!"

Emma, Neal and David ran forward as the fireball was thrown through the air.

However, as it travelled, the fireball shrank to the size of a tennis ball, then a ping pong ball, then a marble…

By the time it hit Mary-Margret - on her boot- it was the size of a bb gun pellet, and barely singed the leather.

"What was that?" Regina demanded.

Rumple couldn't stop the smirk from crossing his face. It had worked.

"You told me to throw a fireball," he reminded Regina mildly, "you didn't say how big it was to be, or where it would hit her."

Regina's hands tightened on the hilt of the dagger.

"Throw a big fireball," she hissed. "And hit Snow White in the chest."

A second ball of flame appeared in Rumple's hand and flew towards Mary-Margret.

David threw himself in front of her at the last minute, however the ball of flame simply moved around him to hit its target.

The fire hit Snow full in the chest, yet she still didn't burn.

Everyone looked between Rumple and Snow, dumbstruck.

"What was _that_?" Regina demanded.

"Brigid's fire." Rumple explained calmly. "Completely harmless, it actually has the power to heal. Though as Snow White had no illness or injury, it had no effect whatsoever." He turned to smile again at Regina. "You didn't say _what kind_ of fire I should throw."

Belle smiled, almost laughing with relief.

"That's it," she encouraged. "Words have always been your weapon, Rumple," she told him. "Keep finding loopholes. We'll find a way to get your dagger back. We'll free you."

"Would true love's kiss work?" Bae muttered in Belle's ear.

Belle gasped. 'It might,' she thought.

"Mark my words, dear." Cora said, reclaiming the dagger from her daughter. "I'll be sure to be very specific in my instructions for Rumple."

"No! You're not taking him!"

Rumple opened his arms as Belle rushed forward.

"You can't touch her," Cora hissed.

As Rumple embraced his love, he realized that something was wrong…

Pulling back, he met Belle's eyes, and saw the same confusion that was surely in his own face.

Slowly, Rumple reached up to cup Belle's face in his hand…and his eyes widened in shock.

His hand could only come to within a few millimeters of Belle's skin, before hitting some kind of barrier that blocked his touch.

Belle raised her hand and Rumple closed his eyes, awaiting the feeling of her fingers on his skin…

But it never came.

Slowly, fearfully, Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes.

Belle was stroking his face, running her other hand along his arm, his shoulder…

But he could not feel her touch, as her hands could only go to within a few millimeters of making contact.

"No," he whispered, horror struck.

Leaning in quickly, the two tried to kiss.

But it was like a pane of glass separated their lips.

Tears sprang into Belle's eyes as they slowly parted.

"No," she whimpered, pleading. "Please, no."

"Don't cry, Belle," Rumple tried to soothe her, despite his own eyes filling with tears. "It'll be alright."

He raised a hand to stroke her hair…and couldn't touch a single chestnut strand.

The sound of laughter behind him caused Rumple to turn slowly.

"Oh, Your Majesty," Hook crowed, turning to bow to Cora. "This is far better than having Belle lose her memory." He continued to laugh as Rumple's face darkened, safe in the knowledge that the Dark One, by the ring he wore and Cora's order, could not harm him.

"Yes, it must be torture for you, Rumple. " Regina said delightedly. "To be so close to the woman who loves you, yet not be able to touch her."

Rumple's muscles were tense as he tried to attack those taunting eyes, yet his body and his magic, no longer obeyed him.

"Why?" He asked Cora desperately.

"Well," Cora explained, still smiling, "I couldn't risk having True Love's kiss free you from my hold, now could I?"

Rumple turned quickly back to the woman he loved.

"Belle," he whispered clearly," you need to get out of here."

"Wh-what?"

"I made some more potion for you." Rumple said quickly, hoping to get everything out before Cora could forbid him from talking. "It's in the basement, by my wheel. Make a talisman for yourself and leave."

"No!"

"Yes," Rumple argued. "You and Bae need to leave. Take my car, and he can take you back to New York, where you'll be safe. Cora can't cross the line any more than we can."

"I'm not leaving you!" Belle cried out defiantly.

"You have to," Rumple told her, "It's the only way you'll be safe. There's no telling what Cora will make me do."

"Come, Rumple," Cora held out her hand as if to a shy child. "It's time to go."

Slowly, Rumple was forced to turn away from Belle and make his way toward Cora.

"Papa!"

"Rumple!"

Both Belle and Bae could only run a few feet before being thrown back by a wave of Regina's hand. Yet they still continued to try and stop Rumple from leaving.

"Run, both of you." Rumple called back over his shoulder.

"Papa!" Bae called after his father. "Papa, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault Bae." Rumple told him. "It's _mine_. This is _my_ debt to pay, for all the things I've done."

'All magic comes with a price,' he reminded himself bitterly.

Rumple continued to fight as his body walked toward Cora against his will, hating that smile she wore with every fibre in his being.

"I love you, Rumplestiltskin!" Belle cried out, her voice raw with emotion.

"I love you, Belle." Rumple called back. "I love you both. No matter what happens, remember that!"

He was almost within Cora's reach, and still Rumple fought. His mind raced…searching for a loophole, somewhere.

Words had always been his favourite weapon. The pen. The deal. Now, it was time to put his skills with words to the ultimate test. He had already proven that he could defy an order indirectly, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Cora found a way to make every order ironclad.

"We'll save you, Rumple!"

He so wanted to turn back, so see Belle and his son, one last time…

"I will never stop fighting for you!"

He had reached Cora's side and met her eyes with pure loathing.

"You're going to lose," he growled.

"But I've already won, dear," Cora said softly.

Rumple grasped her hand, and the four of them disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Okay, before you light your torches and warm up your flame throwers, let me remind you that I am a Rumbelle shipper myself: I will never have my favourite couple apart for long, as I do want them to find their happy ending.

However, with people as evil and cunning as Cora, Regina and Hook working together, I figured they deserved the chance to get the upper hand for a chapter or two, but I honestly don't think I could manage more than that.

_Of course_ I'm planning for Rumple to be freed, I just need to think _how_ that's going to happen, and I already have a couple of ideas...

And, I'm looking forward to see the Charmings work with Belle and Bae to save Rumplestiltskin, for a change, as well as see more of Belle's fighting spirit as she works to rescue the man she loves.

Also, as I think Cora and Co. are, indeed searching for the dagger in the show, I'm willing to bet that the writers will make sure they get it, somehow. I just hope that it is another chance for Rumbelle to prove that their love is stronger than any spell or curse, no matter how powerful.

The 'barrier' that prevented Rumple and Belle touching was inspired by the scene in 'Apple Red as Blood', where Snow tried to save Charming from King George's castle, only to find a mirror in the cell, showing Charming at the Queen's palace. They could see and talk, but not touch...

I also like the way Rumple has always been able to twist words, and look forward to seeing how he can use that ability to try and defy Cora's instuctions, wherever he can. Rumple may be a slave, but that doesn't mean he'll make it easy for anybody...

Hopefully, the above info has calmed you down enough...

How do you think Rumple can be freed? How could he avoid an order? What do you think Cora will make him do? I'm always open to ideas...

Please review,

Celino.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hi everbody, thanks for the reviews!

Here's chapter 14, hope you enjoy it!

~..~..~..~..

Rumple cast his eyes around the monochrome walls, Regina's signature choice of décor.

They were in the hidden apartment which Regina kept in her vault. The walls were covered in a variety of different mirrors, which Rumple knew were Regina's security system, allowing her to see into her vault, as well as other rooms, in order to warn her of any impending attack.

As soon as they had arrived, Cora had sent Rumple to a spare room like a child in time out, forbidding him to leave without express permission from her.

The room was comfortable, but it may as well have been a dungeon for all Rumple cared.

He had nothing to do but wait, his mind racing as he tried to think of ways in which he could obtain his dagger, and his freedom.

But he mostly thought of Belle and Balefire. He hoped that they had done as he wished, creating a talisman for Belle and leaving Storybrooke… but knowing the fierce determination of the two people he loved, Rumple seriously doubted that was the case.

The sound of the door opening caused him to look up.

"Well, well," Hook gloated as he shut the door behind him. "The crocodile is caged at last."

"What do you want?" Rumple spat.

"I just wanted to take the time to appreciate this," Hook smiled as he entered the room. "The powerful Dark One, enslaved. And you can't attack me." Hook raised his right hand, waving the ring in his enemy's face.

"That ring," Rumple growled, "belongs to my son."

"Not anymore," Hook grinned.

Rumple glared at the man he longed to strike down, but his muscles refused to obey his mind.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Hook was practically gushing. "When you realized you couldn't even touch the woman you loved so much. Really, it was priceless."

Leaning closer, Hook searched Rumple's face. "Tell me," he whispered. "How does it feel, crocodile, knowing that the woman you love is out there, knows exactly who you are, knowing that you can see her, talk to her… you can even whisper sweet nothings in her ear," Hook chuckled, enjoying the emotions he was seeing pass across the Dark One's face, "and yet, you can _never _touch her. You can get so close," Hook held his thumb and forefinger close together, "but you will never again touch her skin… not very convenient for a romantic relationship, is it?"

Hook laughed again, and Rumple's mind raced, searching for the loophole.

He couldn't attack Hook...

But could something else?

Flicking his fingers, Rumple caused a candelabra to shoot across the room, only to have it rebound, and land back where it started.

The ring on Hook's finger glowed.

"You can't attack me with magic, crocodile," Hook reminded him smugly. "You can't do anything to me."

'I can't attack him physically or magically', Rumple told himself. Then he had an idea…

"You haven't done anything to me, either," Rumple told him.

"I'm sorry?" Hook queried.

"You said that you would get your revenge on me, but you haven't done _anything_." Rumple repeated. "Belle has her memory back, and my son is healed. You don't control me," Rumple reminded him, "_Cora_ does. She did it all. So tell me, pirate," Rumple whispered. "How does it feel to be in her debt?"

The pirate appeared to consider before answering.

"My revenge is done, regardless of who enacted it," Hook said slowly. "Compromises must sometimes be made."

"Compromises?" Rumple smirked in disbelief. "Do you really think that Cora will share? She's never been the type, before. She manipulated you into getting the dagger from my son, as you were the only one of you who couldn't attack him with magic, therefore able to bypass the ring," Rumple gestured to the piece of jewelry on Hook's finger.

"And like I said," Rumple continued, "_you_ haven't done anything to me. As you said, I can still see and talk to Belle. I can still hear her tell me that she loves me. When was the last time you heard Milah say that to you?" Rumple smirked again as he watched Hook's jaw clench in anger.

"Oh, yes," Rumple whispered, "it was just before I crushed her heart."

Furious, Hook lashed out, but this was exactly what Rumple had been waiting for…

Lifting his cane, Rumple was able to block Hook's attack, and use the momentum from the strike to spin the pirate around, causing him to almost crash into the door.

Hook faced his enemy again, eyes wide with shock. Rumple smiled triumphantly. It had worked.

"How did you do that?" Hook demanded.

"I may not be able to attack you myself," Rumple chuckled. "But I can block and redirect any attack you throw at me."

Before Hook could attack again, the door to the room opened.

"What's all the commotion in here?" Cora asked, sounding like a schoolteacher stopping a schoolyard fight.

"Rumple, what did I say about playing nice?"

"I never attacked him, as ordered," Rumple said mildly.

"He can block, though," Hook added.

"Well then," Cora said lightly, "you just need to make sure that your attacks are more effective."

"Now leave us," Cora told the pirate.

"I'm not finished with him, yet." Hook snarled.

Cora smiled, "Yes you are."

They glared at each other for a moment before Hook reluctantly left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Your turn now, is it?" Rumple asked his former student.

"Oh, Rumple," Cora sighed sadly, "I do wish you'd start co-operating. There's no need to make this difficult."

"Oh, there's every need," Rumple assured her, "especially as you broke our deal of a truce."

"No, I didn't," Cora said soothingly. "Our truce was your son for my daughter. Now we both have them."

"Oh, do we?"

"I'm sorry we had to hurt your son," Cora sounded almost sincere, "but we made sure that you got there in time to heal him. He's a fine young man, Rumple."

"Yes, he is." Rumple whispered.

Cora took a few steps closer, gazing at her former teacher.

"Why am I here, Cora?" Rumple asked her. "Hook wanted revenge on me for Milah, I know that. Regina most likely wants to get Henry back, though I doubt that'll happen now," he added before meeting her gaze, searching… "But why do _you_ want me?"

"I want you…" Cora began after a pause, "to see things _my_ way."

"And what way's that?"

Cora smiled. "Do you remember when we first met?"

Rumple frowned slightly, "yes," he answered carefully, "of course."

"It's the story you're most known for in this world, apparently." Cora continued as Rumple's mind raced, trying to make the connections.

"A miller's daughter, forced to spin straw into gold, is helped by a magical man," Cora began. "And you promised me your first born, but cleverly avoided the deal," Rumple finished. "I got to her in the end, though."

"Yes, you did," Cora congratulated him, "so clever of you, Rumple. I've always admired your ability to know exactly when to approach someone with a deal, and what to deal for."

"It's nice to know someone appreciates my work," Rumple said guardedly. "But you didn't answer my question: Why do you want me?"

"I looked up to you so much, Master," Cora continued as if she hadn't heard Rumple's question. "Your magic, your power, was so… intriguing. I wanted so much to be your best student."

"Well," Rumple said carefully, "you were certainly my most eager student."

"Tell me," Cora asked, "how did you meet Belle?"

'What?' Rumple thought. But he was obliged to answer the question.

"She was part of a deal I made," Rumple said shortly. "But why do you care?"

"I'm simply curious," Cora replied, "about how this little girl, with no discerning attributes other than her beauty, was able to win the heart of the great, Rumplestiltskin."

Concern began to prickle at the edge of his mind as memories began to rise before his eyes.

Cora's unexpected kiss, sealing their promise of a truce while we went in search of Baelfire…

Belle telling him of how Cora broke their cup, and how Cora tried to take Belle's heart…

And he remembered Cora, as a younger woman, surprising him by sealing a deal with a kiss…

"No," he whispered, praying his suspicions were wrong. "You can't be serious."

Cora tilted her head.

"About what, Rumple?"

"Do you honestly think," Rumple forced out through gritted teeth, "that by controlling me, I'll grow to care for you?"

Rumple had hoped that Cora would begin laughing, discrediting his suspicion, but the fact that she stayed silent and merely stepped closer only caused a shiver to travel down his spine.

"I was your best student," Cora told Rumple, who took a step back. "The only thing I wanted to keep was my daughter, but I offered you everything else I had."

"You had nothing else I wanted, Dearie." Rumple said flatly.

"And Belle does?" Cora asked.

"Her heart," Rumple defended, "is more pure than yours could ever hope to be."

"You taught me that love is weakness," Cora reminded her former teacher.

"So I did," Rumple smiled. "Because that's what you needed. And I'm happy to reiterate the lesson for you."

A knock on the door caused the pair to look up as Regina walked in.

"Mother," Regina said firmly, "I thought we needed him to do something."

"Yes," Cora appeared completely composed as she addressed her daughter.

"Rumple," she said softly, "we have a job for you."

~..~..~..~..

"This is all my fault."

Neal sat in Emma's living room with his head in his hands. The group had all gone straight there after Cora had taken his father away, to try and form a plan to deal with this new danger.

"No, Bae" Belle said, taking hold of one of Neal's hands. "It's my fault."

"How could it _possibly_ be your fault?" Neal asked her. "Dad had trusted _me_ with the dagger."

"Well," Belle began hesitantly, "David was looking for you before, but I sent him in the opposite direction of Granny's, so you and Emma could have your date." She sighed, "But now I think that, if David had found you, you wouldn't have been there to meet Hook and Cora in the first place."

"You sent me to the marina on purpose?" David asked. He'd spent nearly forty five minutes searching the area.

"Thanks for that, then," Bae quirked a smile. "But I know that if Hook didn't meet me outside Granny's, he would've just met me somewhere else."

"Neal's right, Belle," Emma added. "If Hook and Cora wanted to get to Neal, they would've found a way. No one is to blame except for Hook, Cora and Regina."

"The point,' Mary-Margret reminded them all, "is that Cora now has power over Mr. Gold. Three of the most powerful magicians of our land together…there's no telling what they'll be able to do."

"Why would my mom do that?" Henry wondered from his spot by the window. "She was trying so hard to be better."

"I guess all the trouble with Archie's supposed murder just pushed her toward Cora." Mary-Margret surmised.

"And now Gold has joined them."

"My dad's now a slave," Neal reminded everyone firmly. "He's not with them willingly."

"You saw how he was able to find loopholes in Regina's instructions," Belle insisted. "He'll find a way to stall until we can figure out how to free him."

"And how are we going to do that?" David asked.

"We have to get the dagger away from Cora," Neal said slowly.

"And how can we do that?" Ruby spoke up for the first time. "Cora, Regina and Gold are the only ones who can do magic, we wouldn't stand a chance."

Neal caught Emma's gaze.

"No," Emma said simply, once she realized what he was trying to convey.

"You used magic in New York," Neal insisted.

"With Gold's help," Emma emphasized. She shook her head. "There is no way I am in control enough to go against Cora or Regina."

"We saw only a fragment of her power in the Enchanted Forest," Mary-Margret remembered. "Who knows what else she can do?"

Belle suddenly picked up her bag, extracting Henry's story book.

"What's that for?" Neal asked.

"Henry, did you ever read the Story of Rumplestiltskin?" Belle asked as the boy came over, curious.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Cora," Belle explained as she flipped the pages, "was the miller's daughter that he helped become a royal by spinning straw into gold." Belle held up a page to show them an illustration of Rumplestiltskin speaking to a young woman with long, dark hair.

"Maybe there's something in here that can tell us what Cora's weakness is," Belle put forward.

"I'm on it," Henry grabbed the book from Belle's hands, and headed upstairs to start reading.

"Okay, so at least Henry has a job," Neal commented. "What's our next step?"

"I think we should go after Hook first," David suggested. "He has no magical power, except for the protection ring he stole from Neal. If we can get that back," he finished, "we may be able to hold off a magical attack long enough to get the dagger."

"I have my necklace," Belle stood up to volunteer. "Magic can't hurt me, either. I'll face Cora and Regina."

"You and me, both," Bae added.

"We should go to the shop," Belle suggested, "or the house. Rumple's mentioned before that he has some magical items in his collection. Maybe we can find a potion or something to help. "

Nodding, Neal stood up, grabbing his car keys.

"Hold on a minute," Mary-Margret moved to block their path. "The two of you can't do this on your own."

"I need to save my father," Bae insisted.

"I'm not going to let the likes of Cora keep us apart," Belle added emphatically.

"Cora and Regina are a threat to all of us," Mary-Margret told them. "Let us help you."

"Why don't you two head to the shop," Emma suggested, "and try and find some magic that'll help. Mary-Margret, David and I will head to Hook's ship, and try to get the ring back."

"What about me?" Ruby stepped forward.

"I need you to look after Henry, Ruby," Emma told her, "and be our contact if anyone needs back up."

"We'll meet back here to discuss the next step," Emma finished.

"A good start," a voice said, startling everyone, who looked around to see Rumple standing in a corner of the room.

"But you'll need more than the ring and a few potions to beat Cora," he finished.

"Rumple!" Belle rushed forward, only to find that she still couldn't touch him.

Rumple smiled sadly, wishing he could stroke Belle's cheek to comfort her.

"Gold," Emma greeted warily.

"Greetings, everyone," Rumple said, regaining his composure, "As you've probably guessed, Cora has sent me. Rest assured, I'm not intending to harm anyone."

"Then why are you here?" Emma demanded.

Rumple hung his head regretfully, taking a breath. "I'm here for Henry," he answered simply.

"Regina wants him brought to her and I can't return without him."

"Then I guess you're stuck here, then Papa," Bae said with a smile. "'Cause we're not letting Henry go anywhere."

Rumple smiled.

"As tempting as that is son, I'm afraid I can't do that," he said sadly. "But I promise, he will not be harmed. I will do everything I can to keep him safe."

"My mom wants me back?"

Everyone turned to see Henry making his way back down the stairs, carrying his book in his arms.

"Yes, Henry," Rumple said slowly, "I'm afraid she does. Cora too."

"You are not taking my son anywhere," Emma said firmly.

"I can't return without him," Rumple reminded them gently.

"Then tell us how to help you," Belle insisted quickly.

"Cora no longer keeps the dagger on her person," Rumple explained, "as she fears that I will eventually find a loophole somewhere that'll allow me to take it."

"So she's hidden it?" Bae asked eagerly.

Rumple nodded, "but, she's forbidden me to tell you where it is."

He paused, thinking.

"However," he added thoughtfully, "she said nothing about telling you where it _isn't_."

"You can narrow it down for us?" Belle asked, hopefully.

Rumple nodded, thinking how to phrase the information so as to not trigger his cursed gag order.

"You will not find the dagger anywhere above ground," he said slowly, "yet you won't need a shovel to find it."

There was silence as the group digested the clue.

"So, it's underground," Mary-Margret repeated, "but not in the earth?"

"So, it's a room, underground," Belle was thinking fast. "Like the Asylum in the hospital basement."

"Maybe Hook's ship?" David asked. "It wouldn't be above the ground, it would be under water."

"Maybe it's my mom's vault," Henry suggested. "It's under her dad's grave. She keeps all of her magical stuff there."

"Can you tell us anything else?" Bae asked quickly.

Rumple tried, but every time he did, the more specific information would get stuck in his throat and he was forced to shake his head, unable to help further.

"Now, Henry," Rumple held out a hand to the boy.

"You're taking him over my dead body," Emma said defiantly, coming forward.

Rumple tensed and he seemed to be having some kind of internal struggle.

"Please," he gasped, "don't say things like that. They told me to bring him whatever it takes, and I don't want to..."

Rumple's hands began to shake, and he gritted his teeth, trying to fight the order.

"Okay," Emma backtracked. "I'm sorry I said it."

Rumple had to lean against the wall as the tension left him and Belle stepped forward, wanting to help him.

"I don't want to go," Henry said as he came forward. "But I will."

"Thank you, Henry," Rumple was impressed at the boy's bravery. "Maybe you can remind your mother what being a parent actually _means_."

"Henry," Emma grabbed her son in a hug, preventing him from taking Gold's hand.

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," Henry stated surely. "You guys need to focus on finding the dagger, getting the ring back, and freeing Mr. Gold. I need to save my mom."

"I promise," Rumple added earnestly, holding out his hand again, "no harm will come to Henry."

"We'll free you, papa," Bae promised.

"I know, son," he nodded before turning to Henry.

His grandson…

"I'm sorry, Henry," he whispered.

"It's alright," Henry said bravely, "it's not your fault."

The two of them vanished as soon as Henry touched Rumple's hand.

Emma sat down heavily on the couch, covering her face with her hands. Neal wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the look David was shooting at him.

"Okay," David began, breaking the silence. "We have three places that the dagger could possibly be hidden: Hook's ship, the Asylum and Regina's vault."

"I think the vault's the most likely place," Emma said slowly, "We should check there first."

"And if it's not there?" Ruby asked. "It may not be there _because_ it's the obvious place, and if we look their first, they'll know what we're up to."

"So, we split into teams and-"

A knock at the door interrupted David's instructions.

Carefully, Mary-Margret opened the door. No one wanting to attack them would use the door, let alone bother knocking, but she knew it was better to err on the side of caution.

However, upon seeing their visitor, she opened the door wide.

"August," she greeted in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

August stepped slowly through the door.

"I'm here to help," he answered slowly. "I was at Granny's just now, "he explained, "and she told me what happened, so, I got my stuff and headed over here."

"You're stuff?" Emma repeated.

Coming forward, August placed a satchel onto the coffee table, taking out several files.

"You know Henry's book?" August asked the room. "Well, I wrote it."

"You wrote it?" Mary-Margret repeated, closing the door.

"When Henry was brought here for Regina as a baby, I knew there had to be some way to let him know about the curse. Being the son of the savior," August explained, "I figured he'd be more receptive, especially as children are naturally more open minded than adults. So, I wrote the book and managed to put it in your path, Snow White." August smiled at the dark haired woman across the room. "I knew Regina wouldn't give her son a book of fairytales, but you, well…"

"How did you even know that Henry would get here?" Emma asked suspiciously.

August sighed. "Because I'm the one who organized for him to be brought here," he admitted. "I spent years travelling, trying to find the place where the curse had sent everyone. When I arrived here, and found that Regina was looking to adopt a child, I put Henry's paperwork in Mr. Gold's path, and as he couldn't leave, I was the one who brought Henry here."

"Well, congratulations," Emma said sarcastically. "Henry is now back with the Evil Queen and her even more Evil Mother."

"Figured that's what Regina would want Gold for," he muttered, frowning as he searched through his folders, which were filled with sheets of paper.

"And how, may I ask," Neal asked as he watched the man search, "are you going to help us now?"

"Knowledge, my friend," August explained with a smile. "Knowledge was the only thing I was able to bring with me into this world, and if there is one thing I pride myself on, it's my memory."

Finding the file he was looking for, August began spreading its contents across the table. Everyone gathered around to see drawings, passages of writing and brainstorms being laid out across the table's surface.

"You see, I only put some of each story in the book," August explained. "All these papers here," he tapped his satchel, "is what didn't make it in."

"And what is all this?" Emma gestured to the papers on the table.

"This," August grinned, "is Cora, herself."

"What?"

"I decided to merge her story with Rumplestiltskins, rather than give Cora her own story. " August explained. "You want to know her? It's all here."

"And how do you know all of this information?" Snow White asked suspiciously.

"_That_, is a very long story, Your Majesty," August answered after a pause," and one which I don't have time to tell right now."

Neal gazed at the man guardedly.

"Why do you want to help us?" He asked. "You took control of my father yesterday, to make you human, and now you want to help us free him?"

"Maybe I'm trying to pay back a debt," August answered calmly. "Now, do you want my help? Or not?"

"What can you tell us?" Belle asked. "What does Cora want with Rumple?"

"Yeah, I can't really see any motivation, there," David commented. "Hook wanted revenge, Regina wanted Henry, what did Cora want? Power?"

"She already has _that_," Ruby muttered.

"Uh," August rubbed his neck awkwardly, "I suspect something," he began slowly, "but I can't be sure," he added quickly.

"Well, your suspicions have worked well so far," David granted grudgingly, "what do you think it is?"

"Belle," August turned to the brunette, "did you read Rumplestiltskin's story? About how he met Cora?"

Belle nodded. "Yes. Cora was a miller's daughter, who wanted to get more status in life. Rumple appeared, and said that she could have it if she told the king, who would be travelling by, that she had the power to spin straw into gold. When she did so, and was taken to the palace, Rumple spun the straw to gold for her. When Cora asked what Rumple wanted as payment, he said her first born. But, when the time came for her to give him the baby, she asked to make a new deal. He said that if she could guess his name, she could keep her baby. Cora asked everyone for names, but none were correct, until one day, she found Rumple's dagger, with his name on it. She was able to then keep her child."

"Regina," Ruby whispered.

"Rumple was so impressed by Cora's cunning that he took her on as an apprentice in magic."

Belle finished.

August nodded. "That's all I published, but I left out the part of Cora's _actual _apprenticeship." Searching through the papers, August found one with writing on it, scanning the page, he nodded.

"Cora," August began hesitantly, flicking his eyes between Neal and Belle nervously, "actually fell in love with Rumplestiltskin."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"She was very impressed with his power," August continued, keeping his eyes on the paper in his hand. "And she always did her best to master everything Rumple taught her, her desire for power growing with every lesson."

Belle felt frozen.

"As you probably have realized," August continued, "Cora is very manipulative, and eventually, whenever she made a deal with Rumplestiltskin, rather than a verbal agreement, or a handshake, or a contract, Cora would seal a deal with him with a kiss."

"A kiss?" Belle repeated.

August sorted through the papers until he found the one he was looking for.

"This is Cora," he held up the drawing, "when she first met Rumplestiltskin."

Everyone leaned forward to see a drawing of a young woman with pale skin, long, dark hair and eyes that promised power and strength.

"She's beautiful," Neal admitted grudgingly.

"He never returned the feelings, of course," August added quickly. "If he had, his curse as the dark one would have started to break, but that didn't happen until he met you, Belle,' he smiled at her reassuringly.

"But, she still loved him," Belle confirmed.

August nodded, "though I think it was his power, more than anything, that drew her attention," he admitted.

Belle could feel panic beginning to gnaw at her, and squashed it down.

"So, you thanks why Cora got the dagger?" Belle asked. "Hook wanted revenge on Rumple, Regina wanted Rumple to get her son back, but Cora…Cora just wanted Rumple for _herself_?"

"That's…my theory," August admitted with a nod.

Bae slowly put his head in his hands. Of all the things he was expecting, this was not even on the list.

"Well, this has been…enlightening," David said, breaking the silence. "But we still need to find the dagger."

"It would be in the vault," August supplied. "Cora would need it far enough away to avoid someone stealing it from her in a battle, but close enough to retrieve quickly if needed."

"But we still need the ring." Mary-Margret stated.

"So we split up," David said again. "Emma, Belle and Ruby can go to Hook's ship to retrieve the ring from Hook, and Neal, August, Mary-Margret and I can go to the vault to find the dagger."

"No, I have to go to the vault," Belle insisted. "My necklace protects me from magic, I'm the only one who can face Cora and Regina at the moment."

"And what do you think Cora will do to you, if August is right about her motives?" David asked.

"I'm not afraid of her," Belle's voice was sure.

"I'll go with Emma and Ruby," Mary-Margret said quickly.

"I still think we should stop by the shop for a couple of dad's potions," Neal suggested.

"Alright," David nodded. "Let's go."

~..~..~..~..

Rumple appeared before Cora and Regina in a swirl of purple smoke, Henry at his side, still clutching the story book.

"Henry," Regina smiled, pulling her son into a hug.

"What took so long?" Cora demanded.

"Well, Henry's family was rather reluctant for you to have him," Rumple answered carefully.

"We can handle Emma and the two idiots," Regina snapped, and Henry wrestled out of her grasp.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. "I thought you wanted to change."

"And it's not just Emma, Snow White and Prince Charming you have to worry about, now," Rumple warned, putting a hand on Henry's shoulder.

Regina watched how Henry stepped closer to Rumple and frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dad's here," Henry shot out.

"Your father?" Cora repeated, turning her eyes onto Rumple. "Who is his father, Rumple?"

"My son," Rumple answered slowly.

"What?"

"Henry is my grandson, _by blood_," Rumple told the two women before him.

"No," Regina whispered. "No, he is _my _son."

"But not by blood," Rumple told her with a smile. "And blood is thicker than ink, Dearie."

Cora turned her eyes onto Rumple.

"You can't touch Henry," she told him, and reluctantly, Rumple removed his hand from the boy's shoulder.

"Come on, son," Regina said, ushering him down the hallway.

"Well," Cora said as she and Rumple were left alone, Hook having returned to his ship earlier, "our grandson is quite the well connected young man."

Rumple frowned.

"_Our_ Grandson?"

"Well, he is Regina's son, and I'm Regina's mother," Cora explained mildly.

Rumple shook his head.

"He's not yours," Rumple growled. "He doesn't even want to be here. He's the son of Emma and Bae, and they will get him back, mark my words."

Cora smiled. "We shall see."

~..~..~..~..

Henry was herded into a room with the same black and white walls as the hallway. It was filled with a single bed and had three mirrors on the walls.

"So, is this where I'm going to be kept prisoner for the rest of my life?" Henry asked his mother as she shut the door behind them.

"Henry," Regina said soothingly as she guided him to sit on the bed. "I'm sorry I had to ask Gold to bring you here like this, but everyone thought that I had murdered Doctor Hopper," she justified herself. "I couldn't come looking for you myself, I'd be attacked on sight."

"But Archie came back," Henry argued. "People know you didn't do it, now. Mom and Grandpa were looking for you, to tell you that they knew you were framed."

Regina's eyes darkened.

"That woman," she said firmly, "is _not_ your mother."

"Is that all you heard me say?" Henry demanded.

Henry began breathing hard, he couldn't believe his mom would rather keep him prisoner than accept anyone else in his life.

"People know you're innocent of Archie's murder," Henry repeated slowly. "You still had a chance. And now you've teamed up with Cora and Hook, almost killed my dad, and enslaved Mr. Gold?"

"Henry," Regina pleaded, "I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did," Henry told her. "You still do. There's _always_ a choice."

His mother looked like she was having an argument in her head as Henry stared at her.

"Why can't I have two moms?" Henry asked quietly. "Why can't I have a dad, and grandparents? Other kids do."

His mother frowned, her lips forming a thin line that Henry knew well.

"Are you going to keep me prisoner here, like Rupunzel in her tower, until I die?" Henry demanded. "Do you have to control _everything_, like your mother controlled you?"

Regina stood up, lowering her eyes thoughtfully.

"You said you wanted to redeem yourself," Henry reminded her. "You still have a chance. It won't be easy, change never is. But I _know_ you can still do it."

Regina took a breath. "You are going to stay in your room until dinner," she told him quietly. "Whatever you do, do not try to leave this room."

As the door shut behind her, Henry threw his book on the bed angrily, before trying the door handle.

"Ow!" He snapped his hand back, shaking his fingers. It was like touching an electric fence.

"Henry?"

Whirling around, Henry saw Mr. Gold standing in a corner, his face showing concern.

"Are you hurt?"

Shaking his slightly numb hand, Henry shook his head.

"Cora put a spell on the door," Gold explained as he sat down on the edge of Henry's bed.

"Can you undo it?" Henry asked, hopefully.

"I could…" Mr. Gold said slowly, "If I were free to do so."

Henry then remembered that he wasn't the only one trapped in this place. Mr. Gold even had it worse than he did. At least Henry could say no to something, if he wanted.

"Are you allowed to be in here?" Henry asked as he went to sit beside the man on the bed.

His grandfather…

"I was told not to touch you," Gold admitted, "but I'm yet to be told not to see or talk to you, nor have I been 'sent to my room' yet, so I thought I'd come see how you were."

Henry sighed, thinking.

"I want to go back."

"I understand that, Henry," Gold told him softly. "But, you should be thinking what you can do while you're here, that could help."

"Like what?" Henry asked.

"I heard what you were saying to Regina, just now," Gold told him. "And I think that's exactly the thing you need to be doing: reminding Regina that she doesn't want to be like Cora."

Henry was silent for a minute or two.

"I miss my mom," he mumbled, almost ashamed to admit it, not wanting to sound like a scared little boy.

"You mean Emma?"

Henry nodded.

Rumple cast his eyes around the room, before spotting something he thought could help.

Getting up, he walked over to the small dressing table, and picked up an oval hand mirror that lay on the surface.

"You know why Regina has so many mirrors, don't you Henry?" He asked the boy as he sat back down.

"She uses them to see things," Henry answered, "like a spy camera."

"That's right," Rumple told him. "Mirrors were once called 'looking glasses', and were said to act as windows, through which we could see far off places, the future, or even other worlds." His hand rippling with magic, Rumple passed it over the mirror he held, until it absorbed the magic.

"And now," Rumple passed the mirror to Henry, "you have your own magic mirror."

"What?" Henry asked slowly.

Rumple nodded to the mirror the boy held in his hands.

"Who do you want to see?" he asked gently.

Henry's eyes widened and he eagerly held the mirror up.

"I want to see my mother, Emma," he said clearly.

The glass of the mirror glowed and rippled, and when it settled, Henry could see Emma and Neal standing by their yellow bug.

A smile spread across Henry's face.

"I should be going to the vault with you," Emma was saying to Neal, "I should be the one to get Henry out."

"Hey," Neal said gently, "everyone here loves Henry," he assured her, "and my dad wouldn't let anything happen to him, either. Henry's gonna be fine."

"It seems like every time I turn around," Emma sighed with frustration, "something else comes up that takes Henry away."

"Well, no one said being a parent was easy," Neal said and Emma smiled, appreciating the attempt at humour. "But the important thing," Neal cupped Emma's face to look her in the eye, "is that we keep fighting for him."

Emma nodded.

"I just want him home," Emma whispered.

"And we'll get him home, Emma," Neal promised. "But we need the ring first, so we can go against Cora and Regina to get the dagger."

Emma nodded.

"You got the knock out potion?" Neal asked and Emma held up a vial. "Ruby has the 'flash-bomb' vial," she shook her head, amazed at all the different potions Gold had in storage.

"You sure you're dad'll be okay with us taking these?" Emma asked.

Neal smiled. "He'll mind," he granted, "but he'll understand."

"He'd better," Emma muttered, tucking the vial back into her pocket and opening the car door.

She didn't climb in the driver's seat, though. She stood there, thinking, until she turned back to Neal.

"You really scared me, today," she said quickly, sounding almost angry. "I thought you were going to die, right in front of me."

"I'm sorry," Neal whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"And you'd better not die tonight, either," Emma added, and Neal raised a hand.

"I promise," he said, "and that goes double for you."

Smiling, Emma held out her hand.

"Deal," she said.

Raising his eyebrows, Neal took her hand.

"The deal is struck," he whispered. "Now you can't back out."

"That goes double for you," Emma told him firmly.

Neal nodded, and Emma finally climbed into the driver's seat.

Seeing Mary-Margaret and Ruby approaching, Neal knew it was time for him to head over to the police car, where David, August and Belle were waiting.

Still, he leaned down to speak through the open car window.

"We'll get him back, Emma," Neal assured her. "I promise. We'll get our son back."

Emma's eyes widened and Neal realized what he'd just said.

"Our son?" Emma repeated, as if to make sure she heard right.

Slowly, Neal nodded.

Emma smiled, "our son," she whispered.

Slowly, Neal leaned in closer…

A horn sounded sharply, causing Neal to jump, hitting his head on the frame of the car window.

"Come on," Charming called out, "we have to get going."

Nodding sheepishly, Neal backed away to allow Ruby and Mary-Margret to get into the car.

"Sorry about that," Mary-Margret whispered as she got in.

"It's fine," Neal answered, he should've known better, anyway.

As the two cars drove off, the image faded and Henry held the mirror to his chest.

"I knew it," Henry whispered, grinning. "I knew they still loved each other."

"It appears so," Rumple smiled, happy for his son.

Henry turned to Mr. Gold.

"What's your price?"

"What do you mean?"

"For the magic mirror," Henry said. "What do you want for it?"

Rumple shook his head.

"Nothing," Rumple said gently. "It's a gift, Henry."

Henry smiled, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Rumple stood up, feeling that Regina would be returning soon to collect her son.

"You know," Henry said from behind him, "Belle's right."

Turning, Rumple looked back at Henry quizzically.

"Right about what?"

"You," Henry answered. "You're actually nice, when you're not trying to be scary."

"Well, thank you very much," Rumple chuckled, giving a slight bow.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: The next chapter is going to be the 'final battle' scene, so I wanted it to have it's own chapter, in order to do it justice.

What did you think of this? I know I was rather vague with Cora's story, but we won't really know what her deal is until episide 16 (?) which is 'The Miller's Daughter'. However, as we are only up to episode 13 in the Northern Hemisphere, I didn't want to wait until then to post this chapter. So, I hope the vague hints and references are enough.

I don't think Belle would be jealous of Cora, as I don't think that would fit her character- she knows Rumple has a true heart, and that he loves her- so I would think knowing Cora loved Rumple would only make her more determind to fight for him.

As for August, he definitely has a few debts to pay, so I knew I had to make him help out. I've always suspected him to be the original Author of Henry's book, as he is a writer, and we saw him adding Pinnochio's story to the book in Season 1. So, I figured he would know an awful lot about each of the character's backstories but, like many author's, I think he would've left out a lot of detail in the book. After all, when we see Gold searching his room the 'The Return' in season 1, there are a pile of papers on his desk with writing, and the drawing of Rumple's dagger, so I think August knows a heck of a lot about everybody- problem is, I don't know how he knows it all, as he was only about seven when he left the Enchanted Forest. He had said 'a little fairy' had told him about the dagger, and I think it may have been Blue, but I don't know why she would tell a Pinnochio about it...guess we'll have to find out on the show, huh?

And I loved the idea of Rumple giving Henry a magic mirror of his own (my shout out to Disney's Beauty and The Beast- my all time favourite Disney movie!) so that he could still see his mother, and the rest of his family, even when trapped with Regina. I wanted them to have a bit of a grandfather-grandson bonding moment...

I'm almost finished this story, I think. Stay tuned!

In the mean time, reviews are greatly appreciated, thank you.

Celino.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: Wow, a grand total of over one hundred and ten reviews, you guys are amazing, thank you so much!

Here is the next chapter, and there'll be one more coming.

Hope you enjoy it!

~..~..~..~..

Charming glanced in his rearview mirror, at the man who had the gall to try and kiss is daughter.

Looking up, Neal caught the glare that David threw at him before he returned his eyes to the road.

"You don't like me, do you?" Neal asked.

"What gave you that idea?" David shot back.

Neal leaned back in his seat, smiling.

"Why don't you like me?"

David kept his eyes steadily on the road.

"I think I at least deserve an explanation from you," Neal told him.

"Maybe," August piped up from the passenger seat, "it has something to do with you leading his teenage daughter into a life of petty crime before leaving her pregnant and in jail."

"And what about you?" Neal shot back, leaning forward to hiss in August's ear. "You, who was supposed to protect her, and instead abandoned her in the foster system, made me leave her 'so that she could save everyone' and then stole twenty thousand dollars from her?"

"Enough, you two," Belle said firmly, and slowly, Bae sat back in his seat.

"What I don't like about you, Neal," Charming said slowly, "is the fact that you took advantage of my daughter when she was just a teenager." He caught Neal's gaze in the mirror once more. "You were older than her, and should've known better."

"I love Emma," Neal said emphatically, "and the fact that she was younger shouldn't mean anything, look at Belle and my dad," he pointed to the woman who sat beside him. "There's got to be at least twenty years difference between them."

"There's a lot more than that, actually," Belle muttered.

Bae turned to stare at her.

"Really?"

Belle smiled, shaking her head, "do you know how long your father's been searching for you, Bae?"

Neal frowned. He hadn't actually had the time to give it much thought.

"Think," Belle told him gently. "The curse was for twenty eight years… but you haven't been in this world for that long, have you?" She asked him. "You came here when you were fourteen. Emma would have been, what, about eight or nine at the time?"

"Yeah…" Neal admitted.

"And after you left, Rumple had to gather more power, more knowledge in order to create the curse to bring us here."

"How do you know that?

"Because I read about him," Belle answered. "Before my father called Rumple for help in the ogre war, I thought it a good idea to learn a bit about the man he was dealing with. So I read about Rumple in the history books."

Bae's eyes widened. "The _history_ books?"

Belle smiled, "Your father is over three hundred years old, Bae," she told him gently. "And he's been looking for you, the entire time."

There was silence in the car for almost a whole minute.

"Now _that's_ a big age difference," August muttered.

"Like Bae said, age doesn't mean anything," Belle said surely, but lowered her eyes thoughtfully. "But, as Rumple is still immortal, there will come a time when I will look older than he does."

"And you're okay with that?" Bae whispered, having never even realized what his father's curse could mean for them here.

Belle shrugged, "The fact that I'm so much younger than him, just means that we have more time to be together," she said optimistically, returning to gazing out the window at the passing streets.

~..~..~..~..

When they arrived at the marina, Emma made sure to park the car only just within sight of Hook's ship, so that they could reach it easily if they needed to make a quick getaway.

As they approached cautiously, Ruby sniffed the sea breeze.

"He's here," she told them.

Climbing onto the ship, Snow had her bow at the ready, and both Ruby and Emma held their bottles of potion in their hands, ready to throw.

"Will these potions even work on Hook?" Emma asked, "I mean… will the ring protect him from these? Or is it just a direct attack?"

"Only one way to find out, I guess," Snow whispered.

As the trio continued to move cautiously across the deck, Ruby kept her senses alert. Unsurprisingly, Hook's scent was everywhere, and Ruby had to sort through it all, to try and find the scent trail that was the most recent…

"Come on, Ruby," Emma whispered, eyes searching around them. "Where is he?"

A strong breeze blew across the harbor, causing the rigging to creak and groan as they moved.

It also brought the strongest scent, yet…

"Above us!"

Ruby looked up in time to see Hook swinging down from the rigging, kicking her in the chest. Ruby fell back hard, into the railing, barely keeping a hold of her potion bottle.

"Well, well, well," Hook smiled charmingly, drawing his sword as Snow took aim with her bow.

"It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of three lovely ladies on my ship," Hook said smoothly, "Care to join me for a drink?"

"We're here for the ring, Hook," Emma said firmly, "hand it over."

Hook turned his right hand, allowing the ring on his finger to catch the afternoon sunlight.

"Strange," he said in a conversational tone. "I never figured you for the ring type. But alas," he said apologetically, "this is the only protection I have against Cora, so…I won't be giving it to you."

"Well then," Snow pulled the drawstring tighter on her bow, "we'll just have to take it, won't we?"

"How like a pirate of you, milady," Hook raised his sword.

"Well, this is a pirate ship," Emma told him, "when in Rome…"

Hook grinned.

"Very well."

Hook lunged at Emma, narrowly avoiding one of Snow's arrows. Emma was able to dodge the blade, drawing Hook away from Ruby, who was able to tackle him from behind.

Together, the three of them were able to pin Hook to the ground, and Emma kicked the sword out of his hand before carefully removing the ring.

"Do you really think," Hook said as Ruby held his head firmly onto the deck, "that that ring will be enough to defeat Cora and Regina, when they control the Dark One?"

"Not on its own," Emma admitted. "But we have a few other tricks up our sleeves."

"What should we do with him? " Ruby asked. "As soon as we let him up, he'll just attack us again."

"One of you could stay to keep an eye on me," Hook suggested. "I'm sure we could find some way to pass the time…"

Ruby shoved his head harder against the wooden floorboards.

"I have an idea," Emma said, holding up her vial.

Nodding, Snow and Ruby got ready as Emma backed off.

"What are you doing?" Hook asked, unable to see from his prone position on the deck.

"On three," Emma told them. "One… two… three!"

Ruby and Snow sprang away from Hook, covering their mouth and nose with their hands.

Hook sprang quickly to his feet, brandishing his hook defensively as Emma threw the potion.

The small vial shattered at Hook's feet, releasing a smoky powder which enveloped Hook in moments.

Almost instantly, the pirate fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Well," Snow commented as she cautiously lowered her hands, "it's good to know that Gold's potions work."

Together, the three women dragged Hook to a cage on the deck and locked him inside.

"Alright," Emma announced as Ruby threw the key into the ocean, "let's go get my son back."

~..~..~..~..

Charming led the way across the graveyard, towards Regina's father's tomb.

Carefully, they entered the stone room.

"Remember, try not to make a sound when we're down there," August told them. "Regina has an apartment hidden down there, and she has quite a few security measures in place. So, best try to avoid detection."

"How will we find the room?" Belle asked.

"Magic," August plucked at the necklace Belle wore, "and knowledge," he added, tapping his head."

Together, the group pushed the marble casket to one side, revealing the staircase that led down into Regina's vault and cautiously made their way down.

Looking around, Charming couldn't see any sign of Regina, Cora or Gold, but he also knew that that didn't mean they weren't watching.

Gesturing for silence, August led them over to a mirror that hung on a far wall.

Plucking Belle's necklace again, he gestured to the mirror.

Nodding, Belle closed her eyes, focusing on the protective magic held within her necklace before stretching her hand toward the mirror.

Slowly, the glass of the mirror began to ripple outward, stretching until the mirror became as tall as a person.

A looking-glass…

They'd found the doorway.

"Well done," a voice said.

Whirling around, the group found Regina standing behind them, blocking the stairway.

"How did you know we were in here?" Charming asked. They hadn't made a sound.

"You didn't think that I wouldn't increase my security, knowing you would try to take my son away?"

"Henry's not your son," Neal said firmly. "If the only way you can make Henry yours is by holding him captive, _you don't deserve him."_

Regina eyed the man critically, her lips curling in a snarl.

"Gold's son," she hissed. "You will _not_ take my son from me."

A ball of fire appeared in her hand.

As Regina shot the flame toward him, Belle moved to shield Neal. The fireball simply rebounded, and Regina had to deflect it quickly, causing it to burst against a wall of the vault, cracking the stone.

"And _you_," Belle said firmly, "will _not_ hurt Bae."

~..~..~..~..

Cora and Rumple watched the scene from a room in the hidden apartment.

"Belle has a strong heart," Cora observed, much like a scientist would an interesting specimen.

"Yes," Rumple smiled proudly, "they both do."

"It would make a lovely addition to my collection," Cora added with a smile.

Rumple's face darkened as he turned to the woman beside him.

"You wouldn't dare,' he growled. "You can't anyway, she's protected."

"By you," Cora said calmly, turning her gaze on Rumple. "And I control you, dear."

Worry began to prick at the corners of Rumple's eyes as Cora's smile became wider.

"Bring Belle in here, Rumple," she ordered sweetly.

Shaking, Rumple waved his hand.

~..~..~..~..

Back in the vault, everyone was surprised when Belle suddenly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"Belle?" Bae panicked. "Where did she go?"

Regina laughed.

"My mother must have wanted to see her," Regina said delightedly. "Too bad for you," she smiled, "as you no longer have your shield."

Raising her hand triumphantly, Regina summoned another fireball.

"No!"

Suddenly, a flash of light filled the room, and Regina stumbled back, blinded.

Ruby, Snow and Emma raced into the room, the ring on Emma's finger glowing purple.

Charming leapt toward Regina as she struggled to see, and Snow shot off an arrow, which narrowly missed Regina's head.

"Perfect timing," August told the women, smiling, before gesturing toward the looking glass behind them.

"The entrance to Regina's apartment is through that mirror," he said quickly as Regina recovered her sight. "If you want to find Henry, or the dagger, they'll be in there."

Nodding, Emma removed the ring and passed it to Ruby.

"Hold Regina off," she told her, before turning to Neal. "Let's find Henry."

Nodding, Neal took Emma's hand, and together, they walked through the mirrored doorway.

~..~..~..~

As the smoke cleared, Belle was surprised to find herself in a black and white room. Mirrors lined the walls, one of which looked into the vault where she had been moments before.

"Belle."

Looking around, she was relieved to see Rumple, and rushed towards him.

But still, they could not touch. So Belle contented herself by gazing into her Love's eyes.

"So glad you could join us, Belle," a cool voice said, and Belle turned to see Cora's cold eyes studying her like an insect.

Rumple tried to stand in front of Belle, but she stepped forward boldly.

"Let Rumple go, Cora," Belle demanded. "I'm not leaving here without him and the dagger."

"Belle, don't," Rumple whispered, afraid for her. "Cora could order me to kill you."

"And how would that work?" Belle muttered back. "My necklace is unbreakable and protects me from magic, and you," she quirked a smile, "have been ordered not to touch me. So how could you kill me either way?"

Rumple couldn't help smiling at Belle's sharp mind, but he knew she was still in danger.

"You have to get out of here," he told her.

"No," Belle was determined. "I know what she wants now… and she's _not_ going to get it."

"Sure of that, are you?" Cora shook her head, "oh, you foolish little girl…"

~..~..~..~..

Neal and Emma found themselves walking down a black and white hallway, mirrors lined the walls, and small tables appeared at regular intervals, holding candelabras and flowers.

"God, she has a lot of mirrors," Emma muttered as they made their way cautiously forward.

"Regina said she'd increased her security," Neal put forward, "maybe each mirror looks into a different part of town?"

"Maybe," Emma said slowly. "So where would she keep Henry, in a place like this?"

Pausing, Neal leaned against the wall, thinking.

"She'd want to hide him," he thought aloud. "So, maybe his room is hidden, like the doorway?" Looking at the array of mirrors on the wall, Neal saw them in a new light. "Maybe these mirrors aren't windows, they're doors?"

Neal tried to push off the wall, but found that he couldn't.

Emma's eyes widened.

"Neal!"

The black vines that created an intricate pattern as they intertwined their way across the wallpaper had suddenly wrapped themselves around Neal's wrists and neck, like thin, black cords of rope.

Neal struggled, but the cords simply held him tighter, and lights flashed behind his eyes as he struggled to breathe…

"Neal!"

Emma rushed forward, and as her hands touched the cords wrapping around Neal's neck, gold light flew from her fingertips, causing the vines to retract back onto the wall, a harmless pattern once again.

Without thinking, Emma quickly freed Neal's wrists the same way, pulling him safely away from the wall.

"Thank you," Neal gasped, massaging his neck. "How did you do that?"

Emma looked down at her hands in wonder.

"Magic."

Neal smiled."See? You are powerful."

Emma gave him a look.

"You nearly broke our deal," she shot back.

"Lucky you're here then," he said, ready to continue searching.

"Note to self," he muttered, "stay away from the walls."

~..~..~..~..

"August, look out!"

Ruby used the ring to deflect a fireball directed at August's head.

Snow shot another arrow at Regina, only to have her catch it and send it flying toward Charming, and he dove to the side, rolling to avoid being hit.

Reaching into his pocket, August pulled out one of the potions they'd retrieved from Gold's shop.

"Distract her," he muttered to Ruby, who nodded, running to the other side of the room, as if to help Charming.

As Regina's eyes locked onto Ruby, August threw his potion, which burst at the former Queen's feet.

Looking down with shock, Regina realized the stone floor beneath her feet had become like quicksand, only to become solid almost instantly, trapping her feet in place.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Charming and Snow attacked.

~..~..~..~..

"You're not going to get Rumple," Belle told Cora firmly.

Cora calmly raised her hand, and the dagger appeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"I already have him, dear," she said calmly.

Belle shook her head.

"You control him," Belle argued, "but you will _never_ have his heart. He loves _me_."

"And why is that?" Cora asked her. "Why is it, that after everything _I _did for him, _you_ won his heart?"

"You have no power," Cora told Belle, pointing the dagger in her direction "You're beautiful, obviously, but so was I when I met Rumple… what's so special about you?"

Rumple carefully moved to stand with the woman he loved.

"She has a pure, true heart," he answered slowly.

Cora's eyes moved slowly between the couple, dagger still raised.

"Tell me Belle," Cora's voice was like velvet over steel, "did Rumple ever tell you of his years as my master?"

Belle shook her head. "August said that you were attracted to his power," she said slowly.

"Oh, yes," Cora admitted. "As you well know, Belle, women didn't have much opportunity to gain power, back home. And Rumple…his magic… was the _embodiment _of power."

Cora kept her eyes on Belle, watching for her reactions.

"When I saw his magic for the first time, I knew I had to convince him to take me as his student," Cora continued, her eyes lost in her memories. "I knew I had to prove I was worthy, first. That I was cunning enough, hungry enough…that I would do anything for it. So I outwitted him in the deal for my daughter, the first one to be able to do so, and he agreed to teach me."

"As our lessons progressed, I continued to be awed by Rumple's power, his magic, and I wanted more," Cora continued.

"Cora…" Rumple growled.

"Don't interrupt me, Rumple," Cora said quickly, her eyes still on Belle.

"I offered him everything I had, for his teachings," Cora continued her story. "Everything."

"I'm sure you did," Belle said flatly. "So how did it feel, when he refused?"

"He said that love was weakness," Cora continued calmly, unperturbed. "A distraction from power. The fact that he refused, merely confirmed his feelings, as he wouldn't allow himself to be distracted."

Belle shook her head. "No," she told Cora. "He never felt anything for you."

"What makes you so sure, little girl?"

"You've kissed him before, haven't you?" Belle asked slowly.

"Yes," Cora smiled, gloating, "many times."

"And yet," Belle stepped forward to press her point, "his curse didn't break for you."

A slight frown appeared between Cora's eyes.

"True Love's kiss will break any curse," Belle reminded the woman in front of her, "and Rumple's curse never broke for you. But it did for me," Belle told her. "One kiss from me was enough to begin breaking his curse. The only reason Rumple sent me away after that," Belle continued, "was because he still needed his power to find his son."

Cora was silent for a moment, thinking…

"Rumple," Cora slowly turned her eyes onto her former Master.

"You can speak now."

~..~..~..~..

As Emma and Neal continued to walk, Neal was getting frustrated.

"How big is this place?" He wondered aloud. They had been walking the same corridor for what felt like ages, without seeing a single door.

"Maybe he _is_ in one of the mirrors," Emma suggested, stopping to study one of the many on the walls.

Sighing, Neal looked around, before noticing something.

Walking over to one of the tables that stood against the wall, Neal slowly reached out a hand to touch a small burn mark on the white cloth, possibly a burn mark from one of the candles.

"Emma," he whispered. "We've passed this table before."

"What?" Emma came over, and Neal pointed out the burn mark on the cloth.

"I'm sure I've seen this burn mark before," he insisted.

"Neal, there are lots of tables with candles in here," Emma reminded him, trying not to think of what it could mean if he was right.

"Look," Neal reached out and ripped at the burn mark until it became a hole.

Grabbing Emma's hand, he then took off at a jog down the hallway.

Turning a sharp corner, they came across an identical table…

And there was a hole torn in the cloth…

Gasping, Emma spun to look behind them, but instead of seeing the corner they had just turned, she saw a long, straight corridor.

"We're going round in circles," Neal told her. "Like a loop track. Magic changes the same corridor so we think we're moving forward, but we're just going through the same hallway, over and over again."

"Well, how do we get out?" Emma asked.

Neal paused for a moment, thinking.

"We break the loop," he answered.

Walking slowly back the way they came, Neal examined the walls and mirrors carefully.

Soon, his eyes caught something.

There were two identical mirrors, hanging directly opposite each other on the wall, emanating a faint purple glow...

"This is the loop," Neal whispered, "these mirrors. That's why she has so many."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"The mirrors," Neal repeated firmly. "They're not just windows or doorways, they're _traps_."

"So, how do we break the loop?"

Neal grinned. "We break the mirrors."

Reaching up, Neal grabbed the frame of one of the glowing twin mirrors, while Emma grabbed the other one.

"On three," Neal told her. "One…two…three!"

With a heave, the mirrors came off the wall to shatter on the ground, the glass disappearing in puffs of purple smoke, leaving the empty frames behind.

Looking around, Emma was relieved to see a doorway ahead of them.

They'd broken the loop trap. But they still needed to find Henry…

" We've used up too much time," Emma said. "The others can't hold off Regina and Cora for much longer."

"Try using your magic, then." Neal told her.

Emma shook her head. "I don't know how."

"Yes you do," Neal insisted. "You used magic in my apartment, and you freed me from that vine trap."

"That's different," Emma argued.

"No it's not," Neal argued back. "You can use magic when you need it, and right now, we do. Dad says you just need to will it," he encouraged. "So _will_ your magic to help us find Henry."

Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes and concentrated.

Slowly, golden light began to emanate from Emma's chest, over her heart.

Slowly, the light emerged to create a golden ball that hovered in the air before them.

Emma opened her eyes and gasped.

"It worked," she whispered.

The ball of light began to float swiftly down the corridor, leading the way. Emma and Neal followed quickly behind.

~..~..~..~..

Charming tasted blood in his mouth as he fell heavily onto the stone floor of the vault.

Reaching up, Regina made a clawing motion with her hand before thrusting her hand downwards.

The ceiling above him began to crack and crumble.

"David!"

Ruby dove to protect her friend, and the falling rocks fell harmlessly around them, the ring creating a force field above them, keeping them safe.

As Regina raised her hand once more, August threw another potion.

Screaming in pain, Regina watched as ice clawed its way along her arm, freezing her from her hand to her shoulder.

Summoning fire in her other hand, Regina melted the ice before throwing the fire at August, who had to dodge behind a pillar to avoid being burned.

As Regina raised her hand towards the ceiling again, Snow fired another arrow, this time, piercing Regina's shoulder.

Crying out in pain, Regina lost control of the magic, and soon the whole ceiling was crumbling.

"Everyone, get out, now!" Charming ordered as chunks of stone fell.

The group kept close to Ruby, who used the ring to shield them from the falling rock, but Regina, who was still trapped in the floor, and was at the centre of the collapse, only had time to deflect a few large chunks of stone before she was buried in the rubble.

As the dust settled, Snow, from the group's position on the stairs, eyed the pile of rubble at the end of the vault, warily.

For a whole minute, the only think that could be heard was everyone's ragged breathing.

"Do you think she's alive?" Ruby asked.

Cautiously, Snow made her way forward.

"Snow, don't," Charming warned, following his wife.

"Wasn't she just trying to kill us?" August asked.

"And what are we going to tell Henry?" Snow asked them as she began to dig carefully.

Warily, reluctantly, the others joined in.

~..~..~..~..

Neal and Emma followed their guiding light until it came to a stop, hovering in front of a doorway.

Slowly, the ball of light touched the white-painted wood, illuminating the whole door with gold light.

As it faded, Emma cautiously reached out a hand and turned the handle.

"Mom?"

Tears of relief filled Emma's eyes as she saw her son standing before her in the room.

Running, Henry fell into his mother's arms, wrapping her in a hug.

"You found me," he told her.

Recognizing their family's saying, Emma smiled at her son.

"Did you ever doubt I would?"

Henry shook his head, unable to speak.

"Henry…" Neal whispered, tears in his own eyes as he looked at his son.

Henry turned and hugged his father, who returned the embrace carefully, not wanting to scare the boy away.

"I have a dad, now," Henry sobbed into Neal's shoulder.

Tears overflowing, Neal wrapped his son tighter in his arms.

"Yes, Henry," Neal assured him, "you do. And I promise… I'll _never_ leave you."

~..~..~..~..

"Tell the truth, Rumple," Cora smiled.

Rumple stood tall, looking his former student in the eye.

"Very well," he said. "_I never loved you, Cora_."

Cora's face turned stony.

"Not once." Rumple emphasized. "You thought you were manipulating me? It was the other way around, Dearie."

"But you-"

"I did what I needed to do, to get you to do what I wanted." Rumple hissed. "I could see the type of person you were before you took baby Regina away from me. You craved power and control more than anything, and I needed you to _stay_ that way."

"I needed you to crave power so much you would drive Regina away from you, making her a perfect target for me."

"You couldn't of-"

"Yes I could," Rumple answered flatly. "I could see the future, Cora. I wasn't originally one of my powers, but I learnt it for that very purpose. You said yourself, Cora: I always knew when to deal, what to deal for…and who to deal _with_."

"Why else do you think I picked you?" Rumple asked. "Out of all the peasants who wanted more comfort in their life, why would I pick _you_?"

"I knew you had the craving for power," he continued relentlessly. "You were my most _eager_ student, and I did what I had to, to turn you into the puppet I _needed_ to make Regina come to me. So that I could train her to want revenge for your control so much, that she would enact the curse for me."

"I taught you that love was weakness," Rumple continued, "because that was what you needed. And you performed your role perfectly, puppet."

Cora's face was like marble as she raised the dagger.

"And now, you're _my_ puppet."

Rumple smirked. "You always wanted my power, didn't you, Cora?"

"And now I have it, Rumple," she smiled again. "I have you under my control."

"Yeah, I know how you like to think you control things," Rumple said. "But while you may control my actions, Cora, you will never be able to control my heart. My heart," he turned to smile at the young woman beside him, "will always belong to Belle."

Cora's gaze shifted slowly to Belle, who stared back defiantly, before her gaze drifted down to focus on the dagger she held in her hands.

"You're right, Rumple," Cora whispered. "I have always wanted your power."

Belle saw what Cora was about to do seconds before the dagger flew through the air.

"No!" Belle cried out, placing herself in front of the man she loved, shielding him.

Belle's necklace could protect against magical attacks…

But Cora had _thrown_ the dagger.

Belle looked blankly at the hilt that protruded from her chest before falling to the ground.

A wordless cry of agony tore from Rumple's mouth as he fell onto his knees beside the woman he loved.

"No, no, no," he pleaded, tears streaming down his face.

"Well, that wasn't what I had intended," Cora said mildly, "but I'll take it."

Rumple gently pulled the knife from Belle's chest, crying out as her lifeblood flowed from the wound.

"Belle?" Rumple whispered, brushing her hair out of her eyes, "Belle, can you hear me?"

It was only then that his panicked mind realized what he'd just done.

_He had touched Belle._

Rumple's eyes turned to stare at the dagger he now held in his hand.

"You're free, Rumple."

Rumple's head shot up to see Belle smile slightly, her eyes becoming misty under her half-closed lids.

"I told you I'd free you," she whispered.

Mind racing frantically, Rumple summoned his magic into his hand, and held it over the wound.

"Hold on, Belle," he begged, "stay with me, I can save you."

Belle smiled.

"Love…you…"

Rumple watched in horror as the light from those sky blue eyes faded.

As Belle's eyes gently closed, the magic in Rumple's hands disappeared too.

"No." He held his hand over Belle's wound, summoning the magic again, only to have it fade just as instantly.

Again and again, he tried to summon the power to heal, but it continued to disappear.

His magic was strong…

But still, Rumplestiltskin did not have the power to restore life.

"No," he whimpered, pleading for those sky blue eyes to open once more.

"No, Belle…" he sobbed. "You promised me you would never leave…"

Leaning over his love, Rumple gently cupped her face, beautiful even in death, with both hands.

"Please," he begged, "please don't leave me…"

For what good was his freedom, if he didn't have Belle by his side?

"I love you, Belle."

As his lips gently brushed hers, a pulse of pure energy shot outward.

Rumple drew back slowly, hope bubbling in his chest.

'Had that been…?'

Slowly, a soft, golden glow began to emanate from Belle's chest…

As the light spread throughout her body, Rumple watched in shock as Belle's wound began to heal before his very eyes.

As the golden light faded, Rumple saw that Belle was completely healed, and not even a drop of blood now stained her clothing.

Hardly daring to breathe, he gently stroked Belle's cheek with one hand.

"Belle?"

Slowly, Belle's eyes flickered open, looking around in slight confusion before focusing on Rumple's face.

"Rumple?" Those beautiful sky blue eyes were wide with wonder. "Am I dead?"

His tears fell onto Belle's cheeks as he shook his head with relief.

"No," he told her. "You're _alive_."

A smile began to tug at the corner of Belle's lips as she studied the man before her.

"You're alive!"

Rumple kissed her again, and Belle responded happily.

"You saved me," Belle's tears were staining Rumple's shirt as she held him tightly, but he didn't care.

"No, Belle," he told her, rocking her gently as he held her close, not wanting to let her go, "you saved me."

"How touching."

The couple broke apart to see Cora hadn't moved, and was staring at them with eyes like ice.

Gripping his dagger tightly, Rumple kept his eyes on Cora as he helped Belle to stand up, placing himself in front of her, protecting her.

"Belle," Rumple held up a hand, magic rippling across his fingers, "may I?"

Belle's eyes were strong as she nodded slowly.

"Yes," she whispered.

With a flick of his wrist, Rumple sent Cora flying backward into a large mirror that hung on the wall behind her,

However, instead of hitting the glass, Cora was absorbed into it, the glass rippling like water along the surface.

Cautiously, Rumple moved forward, keeping Belle behind him.

Cora could be seen inside the glass of the mirror, as if through a window. She was beating the now smooth, hard glass, screaming silently.

"She's trapped in there?' Belle asked.

"Yes," Rumple answered, smiling. He had seen this kind of mirror trap before… He shouldn't have been surprised that Regina had one, and lucky for them it had been in the perfect place…

"And there's only one way to make sure that she can never get out of there," Rumple stepped up to the mirror, and grasped the frame in his hands.

"You may want to get out of the way, Belle."

With a heave, Rumple pushed the mirror off the wall, letting it fall to the floor. The mirror, and Cora's image, shattered into dozens of tiny shards of glass that disappeared into puffs of smoke as they scattered, leaving only the empty frame behind.

"Is she gone?" Belle asked cautiously.

"Yes," Rumple assured his love, "for good, this time."

Belle rushed forward into Rumple's embrace again, and for some time, they simply held each other close.

"Papa!"

The couple broke apart as they heard Bae's voice echoing through the hallways.

"We're here, son." Rumple answered, taking Belle's hand before leaving the room.

"You're alright!" Bae gasped in relief as he approached, Emma and Henry behind him.

"Where's Cora?" Emma asked.

"Gone," Rumple answered surely. "For good."

It was then that Bae noticed the dagger in his father's hands.

"You're free?" He asked happily, and Rumple nodded.

"Belle freed me," she said softly, pulling his love into his arms once more.

"And Rumple brought me back to life," Belle added.

"What?" Bae asked, feeling his jaw drop in shock.

"Let's get out of here," Rumple said, "and we'll explain."

As they made their way out of the vault, they found that night had fallen, and also found an unconscious Regina, handcuffed and lying on the ground.

"Mom!" Henry rushed forward, concerned about all the bruises and cuts that covered her body.

"We don't know what to do with her," David explained as they approached. "If she wakes up, she'll just use magic to escape and then it's the same thing all over again."

"Please don't kill her," Henry pleaded quickly. "She's still my mom."

"What do you think we should do, Henry?" Rumple asked him thoughtfully.

Henry turned to Rumple, thinking.

"Can you take her magic away?" Henry asked him. "If she can't do magic, then she can't hurt anybody. She'll have to change."

"Regina, change?" Emma repeated skeptically.

"I know she can do it," Henry insisted. "Please?"

Slowly, Rumple nodded.

"I think I can do that." He looked inquisitively at Emma.

"With your permission, Sheriff?"

Emma gestured for him to go ahead.

Slowly, Rumple extended a hand toward Regina's prone body. Soon, gold light began to ripple across his fingers, and purple light appeared around Regina's form like an aura.

Slowly, Regina's magic was drawn into Rumple's hand, until it had completely disappeared from her being.

Carefully, Rumple lowered his hand.

"There," he announced. "She will never be able to use magic again."

Nodding, David signaled for Regina to be placed carefully in the back of his police car, ready to be taken to the hospital.

"That was strange," Bae put toward his father, looking at him quizzically. "Since when does your magic appear with _gold_ light?"

Confusion flickered across Rumple's face, and he quickly retrieved his dagger from his belt. Gazing at the blade, Rumple felt his mouth open in shock.

"It's blank," he whispered.

"What?" Belle, Bae, Emma and Henry moved forward, and Rumple held the dagger up, showing them the blade.

His name was no longer engraved on the metal.

"How…?" Rumple whispered.

Slowly, a smile crept across his son's face, remembering the story his father had told on their way from the vault.

"All magic comes with a price," he told them. "And the price for getting Belle back," Bae's smile became wider, "was to give up your power as the Dark One."

"True Love's kiss broke your curse," Belle smiled happily.

"Then how was he still able to use magic?" Emma asked, confused.

"Because," Rumple realized, "I spent many years learning other kinds of magic, to increase my strength, as The Dark One's power alone, wasn't strong enough to bring us here."

"So," Henry summarized, "even though you lost the Dark One's power, you kept the other powers you had?"

Rumple nodded slowly, feeling a little lightheaded at this turn of events.

"I'm not the Dark One anymore," he whispered. "The Beast is dead."

Concern began to creep into Bae's mind as he stared at his father. Would his father's desire for power return? Or was his father truly back?

"Rumple?" Belle placed a hand on her love's shoulder.

"I'm a mortal man again," Rumple said quietly, looking up at the small group around him.

And as Rumple's gaze drifted from his son, to his Love, to his grandson, he realized something that he wasn't expecting.

"And I'm _perfectly_ happy about that."

Laughing, Belle threw her arms around Rumple's neck with relief, kissing him joyfully.

"This is it," Henry grinned. "This is your happy ending."

~..~..~..~..

Later that night, Rumple was spinning in the basement of his house when his son entered the room.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course, son," Rumple gestured to a chair.

"I see spinning straw into gold is one of the few powers you were able to keep," Bae observed the gold thread in his father's hands.

Rumple nodded, smiling. "Spinning is actually one of the few pleasures I had over the years," he explained. "I liked creating things…gold…potions…deals."

"Well, now that Cora's gone and Regina's powerless, maybe you can use the magic you still have to create things to help others, now," Bae gestured to the bottle of talisman potion that still stood by his father's wheel. "Like ways to leave Storybrooke safely."

Rumple smiled, nodding.

"I'd like that," he said softly.

Bae watched his father work, cutting the gold thread and weaving magic through it.

"What are you making?" he asked, curious.

"A…talisman for Belle," Rumple answered, avoiding his son's eyes shyly as he continued to work.

After a few moments, Neal could see what his father was fashioning the gold thread into.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked slowly.

Rumple's hands faltered slightly as they began to shake.

"It's perfect,' Bae said quickly, wanting to give his father his full support.

Looking down at the almost finished item in his hands, Rumple took a deep breath.

"I love her, Bae," he whispered, tears rising in his eyes from the strength of the emotion he felt.

"And Belle loves you, Papa, no doubt about it," Bae said quietly. "And _that_ is all that matters."

Rumple nodded, closing his eyes and praying that he had enough courage to do this…

~..~..~..~..

Belle was upstairs, starting to get ready for bed, when she heard a knock.

Turning, she saw Rumple standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he breathed.

Smiling, she took his hand and led him into the room.

"You don't have to knock, you know," she told him fondly.

"Well," Rumple's voice shook slightly as he tried to sound casual, "I still try to be a gentleman."

"You're always a gentleman," she assured him.

Smiling with relief, Rumple's shaking hands gave his nerves away as took Belle's fingers in his own.

"I wanted to talk to you," he whispered.

Gently, Belle took Rumple by the hand and they sat down on the edge of the bed.

Rumple breathed slowly, trying to think of where to start.

"You scared me today, Belle," he began slowly. "When Cora threw the knife…I'd never been more terrified in my life."

Taking another breath, he lifted his eyes to view the woman he loved.

"Cora asked, what made you so special…" Rumple told her, "and I wanted to tell you."

Belle nodded.

"Tell me," she encouraged softly.

Smiling, Rumple cast his eyes over his beautiful Belle.

"Where to begin," he whispered in wonder.

"Do you remember the day we met each other?" He asked softly.

Belle nodded.

"You told me that you had always wanted to be brave, but the truth is, you're the bravest person I know," Rumple told her.

"You gave up your freedom to save your village, but rather than bemoaning about your fate, you brought _light_ into my life, for the first time."

Rumple licked his lips nervously, determined to do this properly.

"I remember when I held you in my arms, when you fell off the ladder," he continued. "I couldn't remember the last time I had even touched someone, let alone held them. And when you looked at me," he cleared his throat, "when you looked at me, you had such warmth, such trust in your eyes… no one had ever looked at me like that."

"When you told me about your reasons for living with me, and your thoughts on love, you blew me away," Rumple's voice was barely a whisper as he told himself to keep talking, despite his heart pounding in his chest.

"I knew then, that I needed to let you go. Because if I allowed myself to continue to fall in love with you, you would either become a target for Regina, or my curse would eventually break, leaving me powerless and unable to find the son that I had lost, so long ago."

"I waited in the tower all day, watching the road, to see if you'd return," Rumple admitted. "I had never felt so…human, since I had become the Dark One. When you leaned in to kiss me, I couldn't help myself…I had never hoped for something so much…"

He hung his head with guilt over how he had treated her afterward, but Belle lifted his chin, and her eyes told him that she'd long since forgiven him.

Of course she had…

"When I found that it was Regina who had told you how to break my curse, all my old fears came back," he confessed to her.

"People had only ever seen me as the Dark One or the Coward, and my fears told me that no one could ever see me as anything different. My own wife didn't love me, and last thing my son did was call me a coward before I lost him. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to ever love me, and that was the price I had to pay for my power."

Rumple could feel tears trailing down his cheeks and Belle wiped them away with gentle fingers.

"But _you_," Rumple whispered. "You were the only light in my existence then, and even here, in this world, you're still doing it… asking nothing in return but my own heart. And I've _given_ it to you, _completely_."

Belle now had tears rolling down her cheeks, and Rumple gently brushed them away.

"And now," Rumple breathed, "I want to give you everything else I have."

Belle's eyes focused on Rumples face as Rumple reached into his pocket.

Screwing up his courage, Rumple showed Belle the ring he had made for her, with golden thread.

"Will you marry me, Belle?"

Belle gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Too overwhelmed to speak yet, she leaned forward for a long, soft, kiss.

"Yes," she whispered when they eventually parted.

"What?"

"Yes, Rumplestiltskin," Belle repeated, smiling. "I would love to marry you."

Slowly, reverently, Rumple slid the ring onto Belle's finger, before lifting her hand to his lips.

"I love you, Belle," he whispered, before drawing his fiancé in for another kiss.

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: Okay, I was crying a bit while I wrote this chapter...I hope you did to, 'cause that means I got it across well.

Now that you've read, I'd like to do what I usually do and explain a couple of my theories here...

I loved the idea of Regina booby trapping her hidden apartment, and I knew I couldn't make it too easy for Emma and Neal to find Henry...They were inspired by other magical traps I'd seen used, for example, the vines from the wallpaper that trapped Neal: I remember Regina trapping Charming in wall paper in one of the early episodes of season 2.

I had Emma use her magic to find Henry, as her magic is born from True Love, and as she has proven before, she does truly love Henry, so I thought that using her love to help her find her son would suit perfectly.

I've often wondered about HOW Rumple and Belle could have a relationship, if Rumple is still immortal. It's a really sad idea to think that they'll love each other until Belle dies, and then Rumple will do what he did before, and live alone with nothing but a chipped cup...

So, that's why I had the 'True Love's Kiss' scene in this chapter- it had been in my head for ages! It was also another shout out to Disney's Beauty and the Beast, only with Beast saving the life of the Beauty, rather than the other way around. I had always thought that Belle's strong heart and spirit would mean that she would be willing to give her life for Rumple, and Rumple loves Belle so much, I think he deserves his own 'big moment' of using True Loves Kiss, like Prince Charming and Prince Phillip did.

Then I wondered, what would actually happen if Rumple lost his power as the Dark One? He had said to the Blue Fairy in 'The Return' that the Dark Curse was beyond his ability, but he had 'all the time in the world'. And I read that they're going to introduce a seer to the show, who finds the power to be a burden... So, I thought Rumple must have aquired other powers throughout the years, so they, being unconnected to his power as the Dark One, wouldn't neccessarily disappear when his curse broke.

Besides, now that Cora is gone and Regina is powerless, Rumple doesn't need to be so powerful, but people might be wanting to leave Storybrooke to see more of our world, and Rumple's the only one who can make the talisman potion. Perhaps he could also have a new student in Emma, and teach her how to harness her power? Without twisting everything like he did for Cora and Regina, of course.

I do think Regina has the potential for redemption- after much time and penance- but I don't think there's any hope for Cora.

As far as I know...Hook is still locked in a cage on his ship, and I honestly don't know what's going to happen to him...maybe a relationship with Regina? They could help each other in their rehabilitation...

I was totally crying as I wrote the proposal scene...and now I have one more chapter to write...

I have to write about the WEDDING...and guess what?

YOU'RE ALL INVITED!

Reviews, questions, theories and wedding ideas are welcome- I have the perfect wedding song in mind for our favourite couple! (trying really hard not to squeal like an excited little girl...)

Thanks for reading and stay tuned!

Celino.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's note: Well, this is it guys, my last chapter for this story! Thank you all so much for reading it, and I'm glad to know that I've helped relieve some of the stress from having to wait for three weeks until episode 13 aires in the US.

In New Zealand tonight, we have the season one recap of 'Magic is comming' and season two premieres on Valentine's day!

So, I think I've finished this story with perfect timing!

Thank you to those of you who gave me ideas for this chapter, I really hope you enjoy it.

Just a quick disclaimer: I do not own the song featured in this chapter at all, it belongs to Christina Perri (can you guess which one I picked?)

Welcome to Rumbelle's wedding day!

~..~..~..~..

Bae knocked on his father's bedroom door

"Are you ready, Papa?"

He opened the door gingerly to see his father fiddling nervously with the cufflinks on his jacket.

"Son," Rumple said softly, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

"Hey, it's your wedding day," Bae grabbed his father's shoulders reassuringly, getting his attention. "It's natural to be nervous."

"I'm not _nervous_," Rumple told him. It wasn't a lie, for he was so much more than that.

"You're not gonna stand Belle up, are you?" Bae raised his eyebrows.

Rumple's head shot up indignantly, "No!"

"Do you love her?" Bae asked.

"With everything I have," Rumple told him.

"And does she love you?"

"Of course, she even _died_ for me," Rumple reminded him.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Bae asked his father. "You've got nothing in this world to worry about."

"Now come on," Bae clapped his father on the shoulder. "As your Best Man, it's my job to get you to the altar in one piece," he said as headed for the door. "You don't want to let your bride down, now do you?"

"My bride," Rumple repeated in a whisper. "Is it possible to be both excited and terrified by that idea?"

Bae smiled.

"Yes," he told him, "but the excitement normally wins out."

~..~..~..~..

Time seemed to running strangely for Rumple that day.

It seemed to only take an instant between getting himself ready at home, and now, suddenly, he was standing before the altar, his son and Best Man beside him, as the last of the guests arrived, waiting for the wedding music to begin.

And now the minutes were passing like centuries…

"Just keep breathing," Bae whispered.

Eventually, Rumple heard the first notes of the piano, and the wedding guests hushed.

Unable to take the suspense anymore, Rumple turned around to view the wide aisle.

Ruby, as the Maid of Honour, was the first to appear, followed closely by Snow and Emma, who were bridesmaids.

Then came Henry, walking proudly as the ring bearer, followed closely by Grace, who was the flower girl, strewing red rose petals along the aisle.

Then, everyone in the hall stood up, and as Belle appeared, all of Rumple's fears melted away to be replaced by pure awe.

In her resplendent white gown, Rumple couldn't remember Belle ever looking more beautiful.

The dress was reminiscent of the golden gown, which she'd been wearing when they first met, and as she walked, Rumple caught a glimpse of glass slippers which, he assumed, was Belle's 'something borrowed' from Ella.

"You may not have a heart attack," Rumple heard his son mutter beside him, "but you are going to faint if you don't _breathe_ soon."

Rumple took a deep breath as his bride came to stand before him.

"Welcome everyone," The Blue Fairy began- why she had offered to perform the ceremony was a complete mystery to Rumple, but Belle was happy, so he'd agreed to it- "we are all gathered today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Rumplestiltskin and Belle. If there is anyone here who think that these two should _not_ be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Rumple met Belle's eyes and he could see his own worry reflected back at him.

For they knew there _were_ people who would object to their marrying today…Belle's father had even refused to attend his daughter's wedding, even though the two of them had invited him personally.

But still, the silence dragged on…

"Very well," Blue smiled, "let us continue."

"Thank the Gods for that."

Rumple hadn't realized he'd spoken his relief aloud until a ripple of laughter travelled through the hall, relieving the tension.

"May we have the rings?"

Henry stepped forward carefully, wanting to do job right.

"Rumplestiltskin," Blue began, "do you promise to love and cherish this woman, and be true to her alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Rumple said softly, not taking his eyes of his bride for a moment as he slid the golden ring onto her finger, where it would remain forever.

"And do you, Belle," Blue continued, "promise to love and cherish this man, and be true to him alone, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Belle's smile was radiant as she slid the gold ring onto Rumple's finger, marking him as her husband.

"Then, by the power vested in me," Blue smiled, "I pronounce you, Husband and Wife."

Rumple couldn't stop smiling.

"You may kiss your bride," Blue told him.

As they kissed, Rumple relished the fact that he was now not only kissing Belle, the woman he loved…

But his new wife.

~..~..~..~..

After the ceremony, everyone filed off to the town hall for the reception, and once the obligatory congratulations, handshakes and speeches were over, Rumple noticed a figure standing in the doorway of the town hall.

Getting his wife's attention, Rumple pointed over to the man who stood, half in shadow.

When she realized who it was, Belle rushed over delightedly.

"You came!" She cried, throwing her arms happily around her father.

"I just…wanted to make sure you were happy, sweetheart," Moe said awkwardly.

"I am, Papa," Belle smiled, "and now that you're here, everything's perfect."

Moe looked over his daughter's shoulder as Rumple approached slowly, coming to a stop a respectable distance away from the man he knew hated him.

"Rumplestiltskin," Moe began firmly. "My daughter is the most precious thing in my life. All I've ever wanted was her happiness." He paused, thinking, and Rumple waited patiently for the man to finish.

"You are _nothing_ like the type of man I would think would be worthy of my daughter," Moe continued, "but Belle loves you… So you had _better_ take care of her."

"You have my word, Mr. French," Rumple vowed sincerely. "I will love and care for Belle for the rest of my life."

Having said his piece, Moe nodded, turning to go.

"You're not leaving, Papa?" Belle asked.

"I think it's best if I do," Moe said slowly, his eyes drifting back to land on Rumple.

"Please stay," Belle pleaded. "I have something I need to do, and I'd like for you to see it."

Moe looked at his daughter questioningly.

"Please?" Belle asked, "I need for you to see this, to see how happy I am. To see that you have nothing to worry about."

Cautiously, Moe nodded, but as Rumple led Belle back inside, Moe opted to stay by the door.

"What are you going to do?" Rumple asked, curious.

"You'll see," Belle teased as she bid her husband to sit down.

Moments later, Belle took everyone by surprise by taking the stage.

"Excuse me," Belle spoke into the microphone on stage. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

Silence descended throughout the town hall.

"Thank you," Belle smiled. "I would like to thank you all for being here tonight, helping me to celebrate, possibly the _happiest_ day of my life."

Applause rippled through the room as people clapped and cheered the blushing bride.

"But, most importantly," Belle continued, "I would like to say thank you to my new husband," she smiled tearfully across the room at Rumple, who returned the look to his bride, "for letting me into his heart, and into his life."

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast, and took a sip.

"And," Belle continued, "In honour of my husband, and our story, I have actually prepared a surprise, which will, hopefully, turn out as well as I imagined." Smiling shyly, Belle nodded to the musicians.

The wedding guests became still as the music began playing softly, and Rumple's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen.

Holding her head high, Belle kept her eyes on the man she loved as she brought the microphone to her lips.

_"Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_

_But watching you stand alone?_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_

Belle moved slowly toward the stage stairs.

_"One step closer."_

Rumple could barely breathe. It was their story, perfectly. For he _had_ been afraid to love Belle, in the beginning.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

'Well, it wasn't quite a thousand years,' Rumple thought to himself as he smiled, 'but it certainly felt like it.'

Belle lifted her chin, her eyes sparkling as she met her husband's gaze, moving slowly to the song.

_"Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this"_

Belle slowly made her way down the stage stairs to stand on the hall floor.

_"One step closer."_

_"I have died every day waiting for you,_

_Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along, I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

Rumple barely registered the applause that rang through the hall as Belle spun slowly to the music.

He couldn't take his eyes of his bride.

His wife.

For truly, the woman before him was the most beautiful and brave person in his world. She had never given up on their love, not even when Cora had taken his freedom away from him.

_"One step closer."_

Slowly, Belle began to walk across the hall floor, making her way to her husband.

_"One step closer."_

As Belle reached him, Rumple stood up from his seat to meet her, stroking her face lovingly with the back of his hand, gazing into those eyes that were like the sky on a cloudless spring day.

_"I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more."_

As the music came to an end, Rumple forgot that there were other people in the room as he kissed his bride tenderly, trying to pour as much feeling as he could into the gesture.

No one had ever professed their love like this for him before…

He should've known that Belle would.

Moe left not long after Belle's song, but not before giving his daughter one last hug goodbye.

As the party wore on into the night, Rumple was able to share a couple of dances with Belle, and even a dance with Emma, before his bad leg began to protest too much. So, he settled down with a drink to watch the other guests.

He watched Bae dance with Emma, both of them looking happy.

Snow and Charming, Ruby and August…

Rumple even got to see Regina share a dance with Henry.

After everything that had happened, Rumple was very impressed with the efforts Regina had taken to be better for her adopted son over the past months. And he was greatly surprised that she accepted their invitation to the wedding, after Henry asked that she be added to the guest list.

Hook, on the other hand, had refused to give up on his revenge, and eventually had to be sent over the town line, as there was no way now for him to return home to The Enchanted Forest. He was now rebuilding his life as Killian Jones, once more, working down at the Marina. He was currently sitting in a corner, glass of rum in hand, waiting for Regina to finish dancing with her son.

Rumple still didn't like the former pirate but, as he no longer remembered…

Rumple knew that barely a handful of people in the room right now were there for _him_, but watching Belle, now dancing with Jefferson, twirling happily to the music, Rumple didn't really care what they thought of him.

His Belle was happy, and that was all that mattered.

"Hi, Grandpa Gold," Henry greeted as he came up to his table, a glass of lemonade in his hand.

'Grandpa Gold' was what Henry had started calling him not long after the events in the vault, and while Emma and her parents still felt awkward sometimes, knowing they were now related, 'Grandpa Gold' became a title that Rumple found he was quite proud to be called by the boy.

"Hello Henry, I saw you dancing with Regina just now."

"Yeah," Henry smiled. "She's a lot better. Still doesn't like Grandma or Grandpa, but she's getting along better with mom and dad."

"That's good, at least," Rumple commented, happy to hear the word 'dad' come out of Henry's mouth in reference to Bae.

"Hey, you two," Bae himself greeted as he came over.

"I saw you dancing with mom," Henry said quickly, still excited every time he saw his parents do something together.

"Yeah," Bae grinned. "You know, for someone who claimed she didn't know how to dance, she did very well."

"Grandpa's been teaching her," Henry supplied, and the two men nodded their understanding.

"Hey, Henry," Bae said quietly. "Why don't you go over and ask Grace to dance?"

Henry's eyes widened, "Uh…."he mumbled as a blush crept across his cheeks," I can't."

"Why not, Henry?" Rumple asked mildly, pretending he couldn't see the rising panic in the boy's eyes and relate to it completely.

"I'm…scared." Henry confessed quietly.

"I can understand that, Henry," Rumple told him. "Do you think I wasn't scared to ask Belle to marry me? I was terrified."

"But, you still did it," Henry said.

Rumple nodded. "Because I knew that, if I didn't," he explained, "I'd regret it for the rest of my life."

"Have a look at her, Henry," Rumple gestured to where Grace was talking with her friends. "Now think: if you didn't dance with her tonight, not even _once_, would you regret it?"

Henry thought for a minute.

"So," he said slowly, "what do I do?"

"Tell you what, Henry," Bae took over from his father. "There's a secret formula for this, and it's very simple: You take a sip of your drink, you take a deep breath, and you just walk right over there."

"But what do I say?" Henry asked.

"What would 'Prince Charming' say?" Rumple suggested.

Thinking hard, Henry seemed to come up with an idea. Taking his glass of lemonade, Henry took a sip before placing it back on the table. Then, taking a deep breath, he turned and walked over to where Grace was, his father and grandfather watching with bated breath.

They watched, impressed, as Henry walked straight up to Grace, bowed smoothly, and held out his hand.

Smiling, Grace curtsied in response, letting Henry lead her onto the dance floor.

"Yes!" Bae cheered. "That was _brilliant_."

"He gets that from his mother's side of the family," Rumple said drily, taking a sip of his own drink.

"Hey," Bae nudged his father's shoulder, "give our side of the family some credit."

After a few minutes talking with his son, and watching August dance with Emma, while Ruby danced with Charming, Rumple thought he might get some air, and made his way outside.

After dancing a song with Belle, Bae spotted his father standing on the stairs outside the town hall, and made his way over.

"Hey," he greeted his father, who started, apparently lost in thought.

"Hey, son," Rumple said breezily, which Bae didn't buy for a minute.

"Getting sick of the party?"

"Well," Rumple admitted, "I've never been one for social occasions. But Belle's happy," he added, gesturing to where Belle was now dancing with Henry, Emma and Charming dancing nearby. "So, as long as she's enjoying herself, I'll stay."

But, Bae knew his father better than that.

"Are you nervous about leaving?" He asked gently, wanting to help, but not wanting to make his father push him away.

Rumple opened his mouth only to close it again. Sighing, he hung his head.

"What do you think?"

Bae nodded, and stepped forward, waiting until his father looked him in the eye.

"I think," Bae said slowly, 'that you should follow the same advice we gave Henry: Take a deep breath, go in there…and ask her if she'd like to leave, now."

"And if she doesn't?"

Taking his father's shoulder, Bae turned him back towards the dancing.

"Take a look at her, dad," he whispered. "That's your _bride_. Now, if you don't go over there, right now, and ask her if she wants to leave the party with you…would you regret that?"

After staring at Belle for a moment or two, Rumple closed his eyes briefly before turning to his son.

"Using my own words against me, boy…" he muttered sullenly as he made his way back inside.

"I get that from you," Bae smiled as he followed.

~..~..~..~..

Rumple's heart was pounding in his chest as he closed his bedroom door.

His wife had led him through their house by the hand, and as the bedroom door closed behind them, Belle reached up shyly to remove the pins from her hair.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, today?" Rumple asked softly as Belle turned away to place the pins on the dressing table.

"Yes," she smiled as she met his eyes in the mirror.

Approaching his wife slowly, Rumple reached out to gently run his fingers through her long, hair, now hanging around her shoulders in loose, chestnut waves.

Gingerly, his fingers traced the elegant curve of her neck until he reached her shoulder.

Carefully, shyly, Rumple placed a soft kiss on the spot where his fingers rested, on the nape of her neck, and was rewarded as a soft gasp escaped Belle's lips.

Turning, Belle stroked her husband's face, her fingers tracing his forehead, his jaw, his lips…

"Rumple?" Belle's eyes showed concern as she gazed into his face. "Why are you shaking?"

_'Because it's been over three hundred years, and I'm terrified,'_ he thought. Though thankfully, this time, Rumple was able to keep his thought to himself.

"I love you, so much, Belle," Rumple whispered reverently. "I…I'm just afraid I'll disappoint you," he confessed slowly.

Belle's face softened, and she kissed him tenderly.

"I don't think you'll disappoint me at all," she told him surely as their lips parted.

Possibly seeing the confusion in her Love's eyes, Belle elaborated.

"The kiss you gave me?" Belle's fingers reached up to stroke the base of her neck, "It started a fire," she whispered.

"And if you can do that with a kiss…" Belle's lips claimed her husband's before trailing across his jaw towards his ear…

"Then I don't think you could ever disappoint me, Rumple."

Gently, Rumple took cupped Belle's face in his hands. This was the woman who loved him… Who had always believed in him… Who had _died_ for him…Who had married him…

And he was determined to be worthy of her.

Throwing his fears out the window, Rumple claimed his wife's lips with his own…

~..~..~..~..

_Nine months later…_

Rumple brushed Belle's hair out of her eyes gently as she sat up in the hospital bed. Again, he was in awe of this amazing woman he was fortunate enough to call his wife. For even though she was exhausted, her smile was still radiant and strong.

Belle had always been the most beautiful thing in his life.

And as his eyes trailed down to the bundle she held in her arms, Rumple now found he had even more beauty in his life.

"Truly, this must be the most powerful magic of all, Rumple," Belle said softly as she gazed at their newborn daughter, "the power to create life."

"Of course it is," Rumple whispered as he placed a hand gently on his daughter's tiny head, stroking her dark hair. "It's True Love, Belle."

A knock at the door made the pair look up.

Bae stood hesitantly in the doorway, Emma and Henry behind him.

"Can we come in?"

"Of course, son," Rumple waved them in.

"How are you feeling, Belle?" Emma asked.

"Tired," Belle said simply. "It was a long labour."

"Now, Bae," Rumple carefully picked up the precious bundle his wife held to show his son, "I'd like you to meet your baby sister."

"It's a girl?" Henry asked happily.

"Oh, my god," Bae whispered as he slowly received the baby from his father. "Hello, baby sister!" He gushed. "Welcome to the world."

The little girl shifted slightly in her big brother's arms, waving a tiny hand in the air.

"She looks just like you, Belle," Bae observed as he noticed blue eyes staring sleepily up at him before they closed again.

"Yes," Rumple agreed, "thank the Gods for that."

"What's her name?" Henry asked as Emma carefully took her turn.

Rumple and Belle smiled at each other, knowingly.

"Rose," they answered at the same time.

"Beauty and the Beast, huh?" Bae smiled.

"In honour," Rumple nodded.

"Rose Gold," Emma tried out the sound of the name.

"It's perfect," Henry grinned leaning forward to see the baby.

"Hi, Auntie Rose," he greeted.

Rumple eventually reclaimed his daughter, and for the longest time, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

'In every tale of Beauty and The Beast, a rose is always mentioned somewhere,' he reminded himself. And surely, his Rose, his daughter, was the most beautiful rose of all…

Looking slowly up from his baby daughter, Rumple's eyes scanned over his wife…his son…his grandson…

'This,' he told himself, closing his eyes to fully appreciated this warm, almost forgotten feeling in his heart. '_This_ must be my Happy Ending,'

Gazing down, once again at his daughter, Rumple noticed that Rose's eyes, so much like her mother's, were studying his face with a curious expression that he saw so often in Belle's eyes.

_'And it's a new beginning, as well.'_

~..~..~..~..

Author's note: What did you think?

I know I didn't go into a lot of detail about the actual wedding, but I really just wanted the essentials in the ceremony itself, and use the reception to focus on the characters.

My apologies to any Hook fans reading this story, but even though The Dark One is dead, I honestly don't think that Hook would consider his revenge complete with anything other than Rumple's death, and there was _no_ way I could do that. So, I thought it better for Hook to start a new life in Storybrooke, forgetting the grudge that he's held.

I really do want Regina to reform, and I'm sure she can, but, after being 'The Evil Queen' for so long, I know it'll take more than a few months. But, I wanted her to be shown here making an effort and reconciling with Henry.

I just had to include a 'father-son-grandson bonding moment' between Rumple, Bae and Henry, and I hope you approve of what I came up with- my guess would be that Henry is around twelve here, if you're wondering.

I chose 'A thousand years,' by Christina Perri, as Rumbelle's wedding song, as I thought it embodied them perfectly, as it was about overcoming fear and becoming brave to protect those that you love, and never giving up, being true...

I couldn't think of a more perfect song, and having Belle be the one to sing it to the man she loved...I just thought that reinforced everything that they had overcome to achieve their Happy Ending.

I was a little iffy about including the segment of Rumbelle on their wedding night, in their room...I've never written a scene like that before, and I really wanted it to be romantic scene, so... did it come out okay?

Lastly, I just had to have one last shout out to Beauty and the Beast, by naming Rumbelle's daughter Rose...I couldn't think of a better tribute for their story than by giving their daughter the name of the symbol of love that is in every version of my favourite fairytale.

Well, that's it! Thank you so much for reading everyone. I have really appreciated the feedback, the comments and the continued support you have given me while writing this story.

Now, let's see if any of my theories come true in the show, shall we?

RUMBELLE FOREVER!

Celino.


End file.
